


Unforgettable Silhouette 4 Years’ Worth Towards the Future

by Yangu_Fuyu_Nemiko



Series: Shadows On The Walls [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: +1 Oscar "I will personally punch your Semblance off your face" Pine, Adult-life is hard, And it still isn't writting itself. How Rude., At the time of this this fic only has 2 of the 4 years written, Blooming | Silvieria calls me a sadist, But if I'm still writing while Volume 7 airs, Don't @ Me, Don't @ me I don't know either, Don't press on this if you don't ship Rosegarden because that's basically the ONLY ship here, F/M, Glynda "I'm recording all this on my tablet for shits and giggles" Goodwitch, I WANTED TO SHOW OZPIN BEING A LITTLE SHIT AND YEETING OSCAR OFF THE CLIFF OKAY?!, I Yeeted Salem off this mortal coil before I knew she was immortal so HAH!, I gave Oscar PTSD. It happened. Don't know how, I gave Oscar the usual Team ORNG format, I haven't shoved enough bird references into this yet., I shoved so much foreshadowing and subtle that Blooming | Silveria cried, I swear being an Adult was the worst mistake of my life., I'm not over that, If you haven't read the other parts in this series ya might wanna?, It has 105 pages and 44640 words!, James "I am not on Author-sans murder list but I'm on thin ice" Ironwood, Like Professor "I'm not the Wizard any more - but I'll still be a little shit" Ozpin, Lol but no., Oh look nothing goes wrong, Oscar Pine needs hugs, Oscar has the slight problem of going between where are my fucks to HOW MUCH DO I LOVE RUBY?, Other characters pop up from time to time, Ozpin needs hugs to, Ozpin yeeted Oscar off a cliff, Previous US tags are still relevant, Qrow "I never asked for this" Branwen, Read that safely please and thank you, Rosegarden HELL, Says the author, Slight PTSD warning from Oscar's side of things are explored and shown, Some things may change or get added as I write years 3 and 4 chapters, Tags Are Hard, That's it - that's the series, This is legit me going huh how many RG hugs can I throw in? Then I attempt as many as I could., This is pre Volume 7 in knowledge., This is quite 8 theortical chapters of Rosegarden, This is still basically a Volume 3+ AU that takes stuff from later Volumes, This series is on its way to being Order of Phoenix -HAH!- levels of words, Weiss "I shouldn't've cashed in on that favour from Ruby" Schnee, Why., Winter "Oh god Ruby is here. Where's Qrow? Where's OSCAR?!" Schnee, You wanna know how many pages and words this has? Huh?!, hELP., if you were wondering, in the span of not many pages, lol, they're probably be spoils like usual, where did all my time go? T_T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangu_Fuyu_Nemiko/pseuds/Yangu_Fuyu_Nemiko
Summary: Continuation of Unforgettable Silhouette series. There is four years’ worth of missions for Ruby and four years’ worth of Beacon for Oscar to go through before he can graduate and be officially by Ruby’s side as a Huntsmen, as her peer. But that doesn’t mean Ruby doesn’t sneak back into her old school, blatantly or ninja-like to see her boyfriend whenever she can.*This is blatant RG and absolutely nothing else. Tags are a thing, and so are warnings if any occur/added between chapter/series updates. Please heed them and read safely.This part of the series basically came around partly due to the fact I wanted to yeet Oscar off a cliff. So I did.*





	1. Information dump

So this chapter is kinda like a pre chapter in terms of things.  
  
I needed a place to update people, and this seemed the better place to do it.  
  
As well so people who have subscribed to the series / know the series can re/sub this so when the Year 1 chapters come out this summer, the sub will already be there.  
  
As well as for a little housekeeping that you guys might not be aware of.   
  
My Tumblr now reflects my Rosegarden hell and can view it [_**here.**_](https://yangufuyu.tumblr.com/)  
  
I have semi changed my name to include my nickname "Nemiko" in it, and while explained on my Tumblr, basically boils down to a simple its basically the name I use on discord or twitch, and what most people know me as anywhere else I live. So, it was added.   
  
Blooming has changed her name to Silveria Phoenix in all of her social medias. Though I still refer to her as Blooming, so to try and curb confusion this is here for that.  
  
Her Tumblr is _**[here](https://silveriaphoenix.tumblr.com/)**_  
Her Twitch is [_**here**_](https://www.twitch.tv/silveriaphoenix)  
  
All the art you've seen previously is all used with her permission! Her list to do is probably even longer than this series info doc. Last checked that was about 50+ pages of information, designs, chapter plans, future plans and us just omaking everything because this series has taken over our lives?   
  
Blooming has also on her big list of things to art is to make this entire thing into a comic, she has twitch streams about storyboarding every so often, and you can in most likelihood catch us ranting on her twitch whenever she's live.   
You can see the first chapter cover for US1 chapter 11 if you haven't already [_**here**_](https://silveriaphoenix.tumblr.com/post/185765862924/so-i-finally-got-to-working-on-one-of-the-26).  
  
This series now has an overall cover which is something like this:  
  
  
If I ever get around to writing this story out in full, that entire thing (minus the arctic fox.) is actually explained in future stories that are only planned currently.   
  
This part of the story was only meant to be four chapters long, but what else is new with this story? It's now double the size with years not wanting to stick to one per chapter basis.  
Yes, we can still have at the "it should have been 5 chapters", because I am never living that down.  
I still blame Blooming. She'd say she'd blame me. But she started it.  
  
While this is put up now, outside of a little snippet from chapter 1: Chapter one won't actually be fully unredacted and posted until Volume 7 episode one releases, most likely somewhen in the summer months because hell I can't spare five minutes these days. I got that job interview I said I was going for! Now all my life is sucked into that!  
  
Aside from all the news, and to say this series now has an official discord just for it, which you can view in all of its newly minted glory [_**here**_](https://discord.gg/EEKUGw), give a big big thanks to Blooming who set it up because I have no clue how to use discord, most days I'm just happy that when I press buttons things work! Be sure to read the fine print? I dunno, live a little, I guess.  
  
Anyways! I promised a little snippet of chapter one, which is just me going I wanna show everyone I ~~(Ozpin)~~ yeeted Oscar off a cliff for shits and giggles. Its a little redacted and small to avoid spoilers, but I still find it funny.  
  
The main song for chapter one is Amy Lee's version of "[Love Exists](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHvGpxOMN6U)", and that's all you're getting out of me in terms of songs, aside from the fact that I may have listened to several songs from Camila Cuevas' _Glitchtale,_ so, they're **_fun_!**  
  
/

* * *

/

Oscar found he couldn’t sleep. At all. Too many eyes. Too many people he just didn’t know. He wondered how many of them knew what was going to happen in a few hours, and if they all knew their landing strategies, if they had them.  
He briefly recognised that Glynda had called them all out to the cliffside, and he had a brief thought he should throw Silvis at her and Ozpin.  
What he took more notice of was that every first-year raced to get out of the locker room to do as Glynda said that made him sigh wearily.  
He should definitely throw Silvis at them.  
  
Oscar couldn’t help but tune Ozpin out as he recited his every year message, though several of the first years did screech in alarm when Ozpin pointed out exactly why they were there and the first to launch screamed out in terror.  
“Oscar,” Ozpin called.  
Oscar turned to look at him, having been the last one to arrive meant he was the closest, and the last to go flying.  
“…Yeah?” He asked curiously trying to not flinch when Ozpin sided his head at him.  
“…You do have an emblem, right?” Ozpin was asking. Oscar blinked at him. “Because you’ll need it.” He added. Oscar quite literally hadn’t thought of it as his peer next to him was sent flying. “And no, you can’t use mine.” Ozpin said.  
Oscar didn’t have a chance to respond before he was suddenly sent flying and cursing Ozpin’s mother for all his worth.  
_Of course he would say that!_  
  
Oscar’s Semblance worked only if he himself was on the ground, or had Ruby to level him out, so until it decided to work without him needing to be on the ground, Oscar needed to work out how to grasp trees and branches to slow him down that were near him that he could catch them so he didn’t faceplant the ground at a good breakneck speed.  
But he did find himself flat on the ground looking up at the sky, deeply frowning.  
“This would be fine, I said, you’ll be fine, I said!” He snarked at himself. “Forgot about the whole emblem needing thing, didn’t you?” He asked himself as he groaned.


	2. Chapter 1: Unredacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full Unredacted Chapter 1

_It can be born anywhere. In the last place you’d expect, in a way you’d never dream: It can grow from nothing and blossom in a second. A single glance is all it takes to get inside you. Invading every thought and every beat of your heart. Love can make you scream, and it can leave you speechless. Love has a thousand stems, but only one flower. It can grow alone ‘till it turns to dust. It can tear your world apart or bind to you forever. It can grow in darkness, make its own light. Turn a curse into a kiss, change the meaning of your words. It can make you better: It can change you slowly. Give you everything you want, ask for nothing in return. In the blink of an eye, the hint of a smile. In the way you say goodbye and every time you find me. Love makes no sense; love has no name: Love drowns you in tears and then sets your heart on fire. Love has no fear; love has no reason. My love is you, my love, you are.  
My love is you, my love, you are…_

_—[Amy Lee](https://youtu.be/UHvGpxOMN6U)  
_

_Other music:  
[David Hodges](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRW-pA4vn1E)— Skyscraper  
[Amarante](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0mi4wJXrjI)— Home_

_/_

* * *

_/_

A/N: Unforgettable Silhouette discord can be viewed _**[here!](https://discord.gg/ddvrfx5)**_ For updates and story information, plus a first look at sketches and drawings down by Blooming | Silveria before they technically get posted anywhere else, which includes here! Most of them are either for the upcoming comic or for sketches | info on future characters! ~~_(Hi Barista, know their names yet?)_~~  
  
While this is titled chapter 2 on AO3, it is most certainly chapter one in its entirety.

So, just so you're aware, this part was only meant to have _four chapters_ , you know, one for each _year_. But then it wouldn't end, so it enlarged to _eight_ , and then _still wouldn't end_! So help me, gods, I am still not done because chapter eight decided it was too long, and now I have to write more to finish it, and it's not happening! SEND HELP.  
  
Also, please note the tags for this part + all previous tags for this series are still active and are still explored and/or can get updated with postings of new chapters, so be aware, please check, and I will let you know if there is something I've considered tag worthy, whether it be Oscar's PTSD, because believe me that's explored and wasn't expected when I first started this. ~~_Blooming I blame you_~~. I dunno, Volume 3 hurt a lot? And thanks Volume 7 for watering my plants I guess? I dunno, live a little? HAH!  
Oscar should probably see a therapist. Ruby too. Hell. Everyone in this series should see a damn therapist. I should see a therapist! EVERYONE GETS A THERAPIST.

_/_

* * *

_/_

Chapter 1 - Year 1  
  
Being back at Beacon was a little surreal, and Oscar felt way too small.  
Bring on the transport ships on the way to Beacon without anyone he knew was also a little daunting, even if he knew what was about to happen.  
Oscar didn’t need to look around to know that Beacon didn’t get any students from Signal this year since no one in his year signed up with him, no one looked familiar either.  
But nothing was happening and Oscar was becoming bored with how long he had forgotten the trip actually took. And there were no seats. Why were there no seats.  
  
Oscar found himself nearly faceplanting when someone ran into him.  
“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” They were saying quickly grabbing Oscar and making sure he didn’t fall.  
Oscar whirled around and was face-to-face was a chameleon boy. “Ugh. I swear I didn’t do it on purpose!” He apologised frantically.  
Oscar blinked, then waved his apology away. “It’s fine, are you okay?” He questioned.  
The boy stared at him as if Oscar had grown another head.  
“F—fine! I’m fine! You near hit the deck!” He stuttered out.  
  
Oscar found himself laughing.  
“Thanks for the concern…?” He asked.  
The boy blinked, then seemed to understand. “Right! I’m Pascal!” He introduced.  
Oscar stopped himself from snorting as he shook hands.  
“I’m Oscar!” He returned not minding when Pascal’s skin changed colour from what he guessed was embarrassment and remorse to curiosity.  
  
Which was quickly stamped out when Glynda appeared via projection to give the usual speech and Oscar felt the planes start to descend.  
Feeling so he looked back to Pascal. “Well! See you!” Oscar said, waving.  
The boy looked surprised Oscar was even giving him time, and his skin changed colour. “Bye!” He managed to call back, and Oscar fled wanting to get off the plane as soon as he could.  
Looking up at Beacon really didn’t help since he still felt that he was still too small.  
  
Oscar tried to ignore the many new students around him, several had most likely travelled halfway around Remnant to attend based on what they brought with them and most probably coming from Sanctum, or other schools. He quickly sidestepped what looked like the second coming of Weiss and her temper and made his way into the main hall.  
Ozpin made the same speech. Oscar felt himself shiver at it and try his best to not give eye contact.  
  
Though Oscar didn’t spare a second to glare at him and Glynda when they were all corralled into the lunch hall, that was voided of tables and benches for the night. Oscar knew that the rooms were free, but this was the better way until they all had teams.  
But it didn’t make it any better. Oscar swept the room and noted that Pascal was talking to another Faunus, so he thought it better to leave the two alone and find an alcove to back into and try to sleep until Glynda woke them up and Ozpin threw them all off the cliff.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Oscar found he couldn’t sleep. At all. Too many eyes. Too many people he just didn’t know. He wondered how many of them knew what was going to happen in a few hours, and if they all knew their landing strategies, if they had them.  
He briefly recognised that Glynda had called them all out to the cliffside, and he had a brief thought he should throw Silvis at her and Ozpin.  
What he took more notice of was that every first-year raced to get out of the locker room to do as Glynda said that made him sigh wearily.  
He should definitely throw Silvis at them.  
  
Oscar couldn’t help but tune Ozpin out as he recited his every year message, though several of the first years did screech in alarm when Ozpin pointed out exactly why they were there and the first to launch screamed out in terror.  
“Oscar,” Ozpin called.  
Oscar turned to look at him, having been the last one to arrive meant he was the closest, and the last to go flying.  
“…Yeah?” He asked curiously trying to not flinch when Ozpin sided his head at him.  
“…You do have an emblem, right?” Ozpin was asking. Oscar blinked at him. “Because you’ll need it.” He added. Oscar quite literally hadn’t thought of it as his peer next to him was sent flying. “And no, you can’t use mine.” Ozpin said.  
Oscar didn’t have a chance to respond before he was suddenly sent flying and cursing Ozpin’s mother for all his worth.  
_Of course he would say that!_  
  
Oscar’s Semblance worked only if he himself was on the ground, or had Ruby to level him out, so until it decided to work without him needing to be on the ground, Oscar needed to work out how to grasp trees and branches to slow him down that were near him that he could catch them so he didn’t faceplant the ground at a good breakneck speed.  
But he did find himself flat on the ground looking up at the sky, deeply frowning.  
“This would be fine, I said, you’ll be fine, I said!” He snarked at himself. “Forgot about the whole emblem needing thing, didn’t you?” He asked himself, before groaning and clasping his hands to paw at his eyes.  
Not good.  
“Do you always talk to yourself?” A girl’s voice asked curiously.  
Oscar yelped and sat up in a split second to regard the girl, who would now apparently be his teammate for the next four years.  
  
She didn’t seem to be perturbed at him talking to himself, but she seemed curious enough to not question it further.  
Oscar jumped up and shrugged a shoulder. “You’d be surprised at how cathartic it is.” Oscar told her.  
She laughed, as the wind tore around them, rustling the leaves, their clothes and her hip-length hazelnut hair went flying around her.  
  
Oscar noted the wary look in his direction. “Okay, so, _say_ I was about to say we’re gonna get ambushed, what would you say?” She asked.  
Oscar blinked, and one hand went to reach for Silvis. “I’d say point me in the direction of the nearest one.” He said.  
She grinned and pointed behind him. “Five seconds!” She responded cheerfully, making Oscar whip around and ready Silvis at the same time. “Oh! By the way!” She called, making Oscar look over his shoulder and note her that her weapon looked like an old-fashioned air-type racket he hadn’t technically _personally_ seen in a few hundred years. “My name is Gail! Gail Skyewind!” She told him.  
  
Oscar blinked but understood the reference and had no doubt as to why she was a student.  
“I’m Oscar!” He responded, in a way that didn’t tell her he knew her background.  
Gail grinned at her, before focusing on the incoming Grimm that spelt their five seconds was up.  
Gail would be all about wind currents and most likely her Semblance was too, seeing if she could read the wind from before. Oscar took that into account and left her to her own side, knowing she probably was as good as her ancestors.  
  
Hearing Gail yelp made Oscar automatically turn around and fire on the Grimm on her side, before going back to the Grimm advancing on him and quickly finishing them off.  
Looking back to Gail, who looked a little surprised made Oscar chuckle nervously and paw the side of his neck.  
“Um. Sorry, for, taking over, but I acted—” Oscar stalled when she waved both her arms.  
“No! No! Thank you!” Gail stuttered, making Oscar blink. “No, I, uh, I didn’t have it, so thanks.” She muttered.  
  
Oscar blinked as sided his head.  
“You…didn’t have it?” He questioned incredulously.  
Gail shook her head. “No… Too many?” She sighed in frustration. “See, I come from a heritage family, so normally people see my name and assume I know everything. Um…I’m a black sheep.” She said.  
Oscar regarded her, then shrugged. “That’s what schools are for. For training, you won’t be a black sheep by the time you graduate.” Oscar told her genuinely.  
By the time he had spoken, he was looking off towards where Ozpin had probably put the relics this year and didn’t see the enamoured look Gail had for him.  
  
By the time Oscar looked back, she wiped her face clean of emotion.  
“Yeah, we should…probably get moving?” He questioned.  
Gail just shrugged. “Know where to?” She asked.  
Oscar shrugged and pointed down the valley. “Probably that way…” He sighed.  
Gail had no qualms about following her now teammate.  
  
./.  
  
Halfway down into the valley Oscar suddenly stopped and motioned Gail to stop as well.  
“What’s up?” She asked curiously.  
Oscar wasn’t sure how to answer that he was hearing something that didn’t belong in this forest without telling her he _knew_ the forest. “Doesn’t sound right.” He muttered.  
Gail listened. “…Is that…music?” She questioned.  
Something suddenly wrapped around Oscar’s ankle, making the boy yelp in panic, before it yanked him down and he fell onto his back. Oscar struggled to battle his mind in reminder it wasn’t going to be the Seer Grimm.  
“Sorry!!” Another female yelled, appearing to jump down from the nearest tree. “I quite literally thought you were Grimm!” She yelled, rushing over and yanking what now looked like a vine off from Oscar’s ankle.  
“Do we look like Grimm!?” Gail screeched and Oscar groaned out his panic.  
  
The girl’s fox-like ears bent back from the noise and in shame.  
“No, sorry, I, um…” She muttered.  
Oscar sat up pawing his head. “Ow…” He muttered.  
Gail grasped his underarm and hauled him up. “You good?” She asked, eyeing him for blood.  
“No, I’m good,” Oscar looked to the newcomer, whose ears were still bent away in shame. “At least you’re prepared, though you might wanna double-check before flooring people,” She quickly nodded, her ears struggling not to perk up at him in favour. “Do you have a teammate?” Oscar continued to ask.  
  
She shook her head.  
“Um, no, the first person I come across, besides you, um, pointed his sword at me and told me to get lost.” She said in hurt.  
Both Oscar and Gail watched as her ears flattened.  
“Yeah, well, I’m not about to point my weapon at you!” Oscar said, outraged. “I guess you can stay with us until someone else wanders across our path.” He said.  
She nearly jumped for joy that he wasn’t about to hate her, and Oscar pushed away from the idea of hunting down whoever held her at sword-length.  
“I’m Nash!” She said in greeting.  
Oscar tried not to trip over the one-two-many symbolisms or laugh.  
  
They found Nash’s partner by her crashing through the thicket with several Grimm on her tale.  
“Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!” She was screaming as she ran past them.  
The three shrugged and folded out their weapons into their versions of guns and took them out.  
The other girl had her hands on her knees as she panted around what looked like a flute clinging to her teeth.  
“Uh, are you okay?” Oscar asked.  
She immediately eyed him. “Hi, _there_!” She said joyously, and with a little wink. “Come here often?” She asked blatantly.  
  
Oscar blinked at her, while Nash hissed at her.  
“Don’t you have manners!” Gail said, outraged.  
The girl just shrugged.  
Oscar sighed. “Do you have a partner?” He asked in woe sighing as he looked up to the sky for help, or any more shits to give.  
He tried not to shiver when she grinned suggestively at him. He had enough of those grins from being around Yang to know what she actually wanted.  
“I do now.” She purred at him.  
One of Oscar’s eyebrow rose. “I’m taken, Miss Nash here is the one by herself.” He said.  
She pouted, but shrugged, knowing the rules Ozpin set them.  
“…You have a name, right?” Gail asked.  
Oscar just didn’t hope she was named after something that resembled the water since he could see that she was an ocean Faunus.  
“I’m Reed Glyndwr!” She said.  
And Oscar wanted to hit his head against the nearest tree, because of _course_ her name was _Reed_.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Oscar was sighing in woe by the time they got to the temple, and seconds away from pawing his forehead tiredly as the three girls, two of which weren’t his responsibility nagged and chewed on each other in the form of words.  
He rounded on them, and they reared in surprised. “Could you, not? Please?” He questioned.  
They muttered their apologies and stopped trying to one-up the other and Oscar stalked away from them, with Gail rushing to catch up, leaving Nash and Reed to growl at each other.  
  
“Are we close?” She questioned.  
Oscar pointed up to the ruined temple. “Looks it.” He said, not voicing his surprise that the place still stood.  
Gail grinned and ran up towards the temple to have a look around while Oscar looked back to Nash and Reed.  
“Hey, uh, Miss Nash?” Oscar voiced. Nash froze in amazement, before looking to him in surprise. “We found the temple.” He said in glee.  
This spurred the two girls to rush up to him.  
  
“Here!” Gail said, tossing what looked like a statue of a Beowolf to the one she had. “There’s two, right?” She asked.  
Oscar sided his head before absentmindedly tossing his to Nash who barely caught it. “One per pair, Miss Gail.” He reminded.  
“Oh, right!” She said, before tossing the one she held towards him. “You have pockets, right?” She asked.  
Oscar resolved to pay for material to sew her pockets, so help him, gods, he wasn’t having four years of holding her stuff like Ruby.  
He didn’t mind Ruby, girlfriend and all that, but everyone else, not so much.  
  
./.  
  
Oscar was sure he was _this_ close to going over to the nearest tree and whacking his head against it several times due to the three females quarrelling behind him, not exactly caring for their surroundings.  
He wasn’t even sure what they were fighting over by now. But he was sure that it had gone from one topic to another that made him fear they wouldn’t work too well together in a fight.  
One of them swore at the other, and it made him sigh, and turn around.  
“Guys…” He sighed pawing his forehead, hoping he wouldn’t end up with a headache.  
All three girls whirled to him hopefully, as if he solved their problems just by being there.  
Before Oscar could speak, he felt his Grimm senses tingling, and all girls reacted when the ground quacked beneath them.  
Spearing out of the forest behind them came thudding a huge Grimm.  
It landed near them, Reed found herself losing her balance and landed on the dirt on her backside, Nash had her ears bent in fear, Gail was gaping in fear, while Oscar just stared for a split second before the three girls screamed.  
“IT’S A BERINGEL!” Oscar wasn’t sure which yelled loudest, but he was sure he was going to murder Ozpin if he lived through this.  
  
Oscar quickly looked to Reed. “Sleep it!” He yelled.  
She stared at him. “Are you serious?! It’s a Beringel!” She shouted back as Gail barely dodged a swipe upwards, while Nash dropped to the dirt to avoid the same hit.  
“Just do it!” He yelled at her, before looking to Gail. “Sweep it!” He ordered her.  
Gail noted him, nodded as she used her racket to summon winds that hurled the creature off the ground.  
Oscar quickly used his own Semblance to keep it in place as the creature roared back its displeasure and didn’t need to tell Nash to wrap it up in vines as they all hear Reed start to play her flute.  
  
After a minute or two, the grumpy Beringel stopped thrashing and seemed asleep.  
Oscar looked to Nash.  
“You got it?” He asked her.  
Nash’s eyes widening told him she hadn’t realised he was helping her, but she nodded all the same.  
With that he let go, and twirled his weapon around, unlocking its gun, eyeing up the weaker spots, as did Gail, and they both shot at it until it gave out its tell-tale signs it was defeated.  
  
They were left panting in the sparse forest.  
Oscar was definitely going to kill Ozpin.  
“That. Was. Insane.” Reed panted.  
The wind tore around them, and Gail flinched. “Uh…Guys…” She started.  
Before they could question, they were sounded by the remaining Beringel pack.  
“AW HELL NO!” Gail yelled and they all ran for it.  
Oscar’s first thing to do was to murder Ozpin when this was all over.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Oscar wasn’t really that surprised that Ozpin made him the leader of team ORNG.  
Or that his teammates were to be Reed Glyndwr, Nash Elwood and Gail Skyewind.  
He wasn’t surprised at all.  
He also may have lost count how many times he wanted Ozpin dead in the past twenty-four hours.  
The one thing that Oscar _did_ forget was the Beacon dorms were team orientated. Which meant he was bunking with three other girls for the next four years.  
He wondered how well it would go down with everyone else.  
Oscar quickly looked over to the other three girls who had just lugged their stuff into the dorm room, realised this fact and stared with varying different emotions ranging from desperate horror to downright _glee_ at the idea they’d share a dorm room with him.  
  
Oscar stared down at the team picture, ignoring the three bickering over who took what bed. Oscar demanded the wall bed, and he didn’t care for the other three as the girls did. There was one point in time where the three girls silently agreed to something that made Oscar swear, he wasn’t about to interpret, guess or otherwise think it wasn’t about him in some way shape or form.  
He did wonder how many times he would need to tell them he already had Ruby though. Or how many times it would take until they either registered this or dismissed the fact completely.  
  
He vaguely heard the bell chime, and it registered somewhere in his mind there were classes that he knew by the back of his hand to attend to, as the other girls screeched in alarm. Reed was the one to the door first, but Gail was the first running down the hall in a panic that made Oscar just sigh in resignation. He glanced at their timetable and added another mental hit in Ozpin’s life.  
It was the exact same as Ruby’s, back when she was a first year.  
  
Speaking of, he switched the programs over on his Scroll to take out the camera to photo the team photo, before going over to the messaging program.

> _How far do you trust me?  
>  —OP_

He sent to Ruby, without the photo, curious to hear her response.  
“Oscar!” Nash was yelling, popping her head back into the room, blanching when she saw he hadn’t moved. “We have class!” She said, fearfully.  
Oscar just sighed again. “Right. You all remembered your Scroll’s, right? Because they unlock the dorm.” He asked, putting his away in his pocket.  
Nash gave him a look he couldn’t quite understand, before she nodded, and motioned him to follow.  
It was only then that Oscar shut the door with a wonder how much sleep he could catch up on, or sneak away with before his professors got pissed off at, or raised attention to him by asking what he had missed and he just spluttered out the entire years’ worth of that curriculum in delirium.  
He didn’t need to explain that to the professors or get hauled up to Ozpin.  
  
He also wasn’t going to explain why he corralled his teammates into the middle section of Port’s classroom any time soon to them. Because then he would need to explain that Port saw the back of the class as areas to throw stuff if he thought students were sleeping, and the front of the class as students to pick questions off from, even if they hadn’t put their hand up.  
The middle wasn’t that different, but Oscar could be afforded maybe five minutes rest, or a complete zone out and Port maybe wouldn’t see.  
  
“Why are we sitting here again?” Reed hissed to them.  
Nash’s ears folded back in worry. “Not sure. Oscar said to.” She responded.  
“You’re going the right way to get chalk thrown at you.” Oscar hissed back, noting the time.  
They looked at him. “You know him?” Gail asked curiously.  
Oscar just groaned in woe.  
  
The class soon found out that Port wasn’t to be dismissed until he started ranting on his tyrants about his so-called Grimm conquests.  
And other time, the chalk would be thrown in precise precision of one’s right ear that left the ear ringing if it didn’t hit the earlobe in the first place.  
Most found out how much that _hurt_ when they thought it was a good time to slack.  
Both the rest of ORNG, and soon PRRL, found to watch Oscar for exact sleep time that they could catch up on since he seemed to have an inbuilt alarm system to find when to sleep and when to wake before Port launched chalk and his rants between Grimm.  
  
Even Oscar knew it wasn’t a good idea, ranting or not, to pull his Scroll out of time mode when he felt it vibrate on the desk.  
It was probably Ruby replying to his trust question.  
And damn did he want to know her response, as curious as he was.  
But a little apprehensive when it vibrated a second time in quick concession, then fell silent.  
He may have worried her a little.  
Whoops.  
  
Oscar flinched when he suddenly heard the chalk slamming near his head and realised that he had zoned out over his Scroll.  
The room fell into a hushed buzzed silence, and Port turned to see who had zoned out on him.  
“Ah, Pine,” Port announced, his stance neutral if a little amused.  
Oscar felt he needed to go find a shovel or something, as he wondered how big of a hole he had just dug himself.  
  
“It figures I would have bored you.” Port kept saying.  
Oscar knew by now, by his voice and pleasant smile Port meant no harm, but that didn’t mean he was off the hook.  
Or that he wasn’t screwed entirely.  
Port scanned the students.  
“Well, since Pine is so bored, and it looks like the rest of you are too,” Everyone flinched, fearing the worst. “Why don’t we talk about the recent Vytal Festival Disaster.” He said.  
Most perked in interest, hearing only rumour and what the news had told them about the Fall of the school they now resided in.  
But Oscar flinched, seeing Port’s interest back on him.  
“Ah, and how could I have forgotten, Pine, you were there.” Port announced.  
  
Everyone turned to Oscar in what seemed like a little mix of horror and awe.  
That was a technicality and Port _knew it_!  
“You were there?!” Many hissed in awe.  
“What were you doing there?!” The others added.  
Port was swinging on his feet jubilantly.  
“I, uh, fighting Grimm?” Oscar questioned.  
It wasn’t like he could say how and why he came to be there.  
Since it involved time travel on the basis of two electrically Semblance-charged clashing Maidens.  
And he doubted Ozpin wanted the tale told in its entirety without some rounding of the truth here and there.  
  
“No, no!” Port was saying, _happily_. “By no means, you dealt a blow to their numbers that night!” He added, way too much enjoying Oscar squirming for his penance.  
“I didn’t do much…” Oscar mumbled.  
His peers were already staring at him.  
“I daresay it was much more then you say,” Port argued. “Don’t dismiss how much you helped, regardless of how you got there in the first place.” He told him.  
Oscar wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or discourse for slight. Either way, he didn’t react, fearing he’d get the wrong one.  
  
“So, why don’t we go through the Grimm that attacked that night…” Port was saying, making the rest of the class finally look back to him as he ran through the Grimm that took the school in the first place.  
Oscar slid down in his seat to try and avoid further questions.  
The middle ground was no longer safe.  
At least, for him, it wasn’t.  
Oscar quite feared that all the neutral ground across Ozpin’s teachers were not safe for him anymore.  
  
“Ah, yes, Pine,” Port stalled as if thinking.  
Oscar eyed him warily.  
“You were involved in the Mistral Event, weren’t you?” He asked.  
Every head turned.  
Oscar slammed his head onto his desk.  
_Nope._


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat Ruby regretting her life choices. A lot. Social Anxiety is a thing this couple has to deal with and its such a Mood. Ruby gains a cynic and an admirer child all in one day! She almost K.O's herself via her bed. Good one Rubes. [names are a thing you should look into the meanings of, I can't stress enough, I spent a lot of time on this okay!] Ruby calls Oscar a Stupid Head, which was no way a call back to Lilo & Stitch, then lets him suffer for his atonement. Ruby also suffers from Gift-Giving Anxiety. Don't @ me, I don't make the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably should've been out yesterday? But like...I had a life yesterday, so it didn't happen. Hurray for being an Adult? I had to take my dog to the vet (that was fun), and everything else that comes with that, I also had to go to the dressers for my brother and father to get their suits hemmed. Hurray.
> 
> Thanks for Blooming for the reminder, even if I forgot like five minutes afterwards! Sorry!!!
> 
> Also, anyone else see the one glaring fault in Ironwood's plan for Salem? No? Just me then? Okay.
> 
> Also, was anyone else consumed by this fic and got majorly confused about where Pyrrha was? Because I did. And then I remembered, and got a little upset, because ew death?
> 
> I spent a lot of time on names and actual name meanings for those names of the side characters, for you to not scrutinise every single one of them (do it.) If you Catch. My. _COLD!_

_Wherever you go, I will follow. Whenever you’re low, just let me hold you, let me hold you. Don’t be afraid, I will show you. I’ll make it okay, just let me hold you, let me hold you. Don’t let me down. Don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me down: Without you, I’m frozen. I want you just that way. I’m not gonna leave, I’m here to stay. ‘Cause I ain’t nobody if I ain’t got you. Even if time will fly away: We will be hotter than a flame. ‘Cause I ain’t nobody if I ain’t got you. No, if I ain’t got you. ‘Cause wherever you go, I will follow.  
— [Hanna Ferm & LIAMOO](https://youtu.be/v7UfWE9ICqY)_

_[Seycara Orchestral](https://youtu.be/hhUYO6UXlrw) — The Stars Unite Us  
[M2U & Nicode](https://youtu.be/dsdKZfi2HQc) — Loadstar_

  
Chapter 2 – Year One  
  
Ruby was regretting her life choices. A lot.  
Why did she need a job again?  
As Ruby stood in the train station, she paled, even more, seeing the number of _people_ around her. And she near turned tail when she realised that most of them she would probably need to speak to, on some level. Because there was always that one crazy civilian lady that never leaves Huntress’ alone.  
The only reason she didn’t turn tail was that she needed lien, she needed to live, and someone was expecting her somewhere here, and Oscar was waiting for her when the semester ended.  
The things she did for that boy, she swore.  
  
So, she made sure she wasn’t littering the place with rose petals and made her way to the information desk to find out where she needed to go.  
Ruby waited in line for her turn, going over and over in her head what she needed to say when it was her turn.  
When it finally was her turn, all her preparations went out of her like sand that she mentally groaned at herself for it.  
Why was she like this?!  
“Next!” Called the attendant.  
Ruby near on stumbled getting up to the desk.  
  
“Uh, hi, uh…” Ruby stuttered, making the man stare at her. “Need to know where to go? I’m a contracted Transport Huntress…” Ruby said in a blurt of words.  
He stared at her a second longer before her word blurt recognised something.  
“Sure! The Staffing room is through that door there, if you’ve been accepted your Scroll will let you in, and you can meet the conductors there and they will give you the rundown.” He told her, gesturing to a door behind him that said staffing only.  
Ruby blinked before grinning in relief. “Thanks!” She said and bowed before trying not (and failing) to race to the door fast enough she blurred.  
She wasn’t running away.  
  
Ruby’s Scroll let her in, and she was stepping into the usual staff break room, where there were several men relaxing, and unfortunately, they all turned to her when she barged her way in.  
“Uh…” Ruby muttered awkwardly when she realised they were all staring at her, then mentally cursed remembering that she never got the entering the room with tact down, _at all_.  
“Hello?” The nearest asked in confusion.  
“Uh, yeah, hi? I’m a contracted Resident Huntress from Beacon.” Ruby introduced.   
Ruby blinked in alarm when they looked at her as if she had suddenly lifted a veil of darkness from them.  
“Yes!” The one near the vending machine yelled in celebration.  
Ruby would have stepped back in confusion. “Uh…?” She asked.  
The one on the couch just sighed. “Never mind him, he’s just doing the Vacuo run, it’s the longest run we do here, and it goes through several Grimm territories, and is unprotected because we don’t have a Resident Huntress, until you, that is.” He told her.  
  
Ruby blinked in understanding.  
“Oh…Then, I’m with you, I guess?” She questioned.  
The man by the vending machine looked as if he was celebrating, while the one nearest her rolled his eyes.  
“I guess you are. His name is Fulton, he’ll tell you himself if he wasn’t trying to high-five the vending machine.” He sighed.  
“Hey!” Fulton yelled. “Just because I get her first!” He added with a pout and crossed his arms.  
The others rolled their eyes. “How long you contracted for?” The one on the couch.  
“For twelve months, give or take.” Ruby told him.  
They all stared at her. “You. Are. Amazing.” Fulton looked as if he was in awe.  
“Uh…” Ruby cautioned.  
“Again. Don’t mind him. He’s an idiot.” The nearest man said to her politely.  
“If you here for twelve months, you’ll most likely end up with all of us at some point, since we all do one long haul each.” Another said.  
  
By now Fulton looked as if he had finished celebrating and was bounding over to her.  
“Hi! I’m Fulton! I drew the short straw this month and get to do the Vacuo run!” Fulton finally introduced.  
“I’m Ruby Rose!” Ruby greeted shaking his hand.  
“I’m Rufus,” The man beside her introduced, before looking back to Fulton. “If you don’t leave now, and take Rose with you, you’re going to get in trouble because you’re going to be late.” Rufus said.  
“Crap!” Fulton yelled as he paled. “Hey, Rose! We need to go!” He said, looking slightly scared.  
Ruby could only laugh as Fulton scrambled with his stuff.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
The train that Ruby boarded with Fulton leading the way was the usual type of train used for long hauls – a mix of both sleeper and sitting carts with several diner carts thrown in the mix.  
The only difference is that she entered in near the front, where, she guessed, Fulton would be driving.  
“Okay! Quick tour!” Fulton was saying as he threw his bag through a door to his left, where Ruby assumed the controls were. “You can naturally stay wherever you like on the train, but you have a compartment to yourself here.” Fulton was saying as he went over to it and gesture to the Scroll bar.  
Ruby immediately understood and held up her Scroll for access.  
  
The room was similar to other compartments she had while on trains.  
Though she gathered she’d be by herself here, privacy she assumed since only her Scroll could open her door, unless Fulton pulled the emergency cord.  
She could also gather that the couch could convert into a Pullmans bed for her to sleep on during the night. She walked in and gave a quick look around to take in the room and its contents. She recognised that she had a private bathroom on one side and a closet on the other side.  
“I’m guessing you’ll want to roam the train, so feel free to do so. This train in total has ten cars – a mix of sleeper and chair carts with two dining carts, your meals are free just wave your Scroll at the chef whenever you’re hungry.” Fulton was saying as he gestured that they really needed to hurry up.”  
“Sure.” She told him.  
  
“Civilians have been told that you’re their Resident Huntress for this journey.” Fulton warned her.  
Ruby looked at him in confusion. “…Is that bad?” She questioned.  
Fulton shrugged. “You might get pestered with questions? They might be insensitive and rude.” He asked.  
Ruby mentally blanched.  
Anything but _that_.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
The train left on time, much to Ruby’s surprise, and to Fulton’s mercy pleas that they not miss their travel windows.  
Ruby soon found herself sitting in one of the diner carts with her eyes closed to send out her Grimm sensors.  
She couldn’t sense any, if anything, they seemed to be getting _out the way_. Which, according to Ozpin and Oscar, was because her eyes were silver, and they didn’t have a death wish.  
All for it, it meant her job was easier. Unless she was contracted to hunt a Grimm down, then it became hard, because if Grimm had become annoying, it was intelligent, and that meant it gave her a wild berth from the get-go.  
Most Grimm learnt and didn’t go back into territories they figured were protected.  
Less work for her, but a whole lot of awkward conversations with civilians about how she was sure they wouldn’t return.  
  
Ruby did _not_ jump when she opened her eyes to see an older lady sitting across the table from her.  
“Uh..!?” Ruby screeched, knowing how close she came to shooting the lady’s head clean off.  
That would be an awkward conversation for _everyone_ involved, and it would probably get back to Ozpin, and. No. Thanks!  
Ruby went silent when the old lady levelled her with a glance.  
“So, you’re our Huntress?” She asked.  
Ruby blinked before she sat to attention. “Yes, ma’am!” She answered in a panic.  
Ruby got the feeling she was being disapproved of.  
The lady snuffed at her, and Ruby was now totally sure she was being shunned.  
“Um. Do…you need something?” Ruby asked as she gave a quick look around and perceived no danger, Grimm or otherwise.  
“How are you doing your job, protecting us, while sitting there all pretty-like?” She questioned.  
Ruby blinked. “I’ve been trained to sense Grimm, Ma’am, that sixth sense does not get in the way of movement or the walls of this train.” Ruby told her.  
  
“Whoa…” Came a child’s voice off to Ruby’s side.  
Ruby looked to see a little girl, looking up at her with awe.  
“So cool!” She squealed.  
The older lady sighed. “Aderyn.” She said.  
The little girl, Aderyn, looked to the older lady and scowled as much as her little face would let her. “You need to stop being mean, Granny Blue!” She pouted childishly.  
Granny Blue huffed even more.  
Ruby had the feeling she was in-between a family fight. And she wanted none of it. She had enough family problems with her _own_ family.  
“C’mon Granny Blue!” Aderyn said, and she bustled over to the older lady and tugged on her arm to get her to move. “Let’s leave Miss Huntress to her job, you’re disturbing her!” She added.  
“Of all the—!” Granny Blue grumbled but was led away by Aderyn.  
Ruby couldn’t help by sigh in relief.  
  
./.  
  
By the time darkness descended on the train, Ruby had been patrolling up and down the train for most of the trip since its departure, only stopping a few times for breaks, or for civilian conversation.  
By nightfall, the emotions the civilians were giving off were less and less, due to the fact most of them were retreating to sleep.  
Which meant that Ruby could rest, doze a little if she was lucky.  
  
So, Ruby made one last patrol up and down the train before using her Scroll to enter her room, tiredly.  
Ruby sighed when she sat on the couch, watching through the window as scenery breezed past, probably either thanks to Fulton or the train’s automated night system. She could feel the need to rest, so she unbuckled her bag and put Crescent Rose by the exit then put her cloak on a hook near it.  
  
It wasn’t much later after a quick shower, Ruby tried to figure out how to unfold the couch into a bed via it nearly hitting her in the head when she finally got it to foldout.  
She sighed in relief when she was able to lie down and stop walking, if only for a little while. Ruby laid back and sent out her feelings, sensing all the passengers, most of them asleep, or near enough that they weren’t releasing negative emotions, some were still active, walking the train, in a higher probability of getting a snack, or having to find the restroom or showers.  
It afforded her some time to doze when she felt that most nearby Grimm seemed to feel _her_ and run in the opposite direction of the train.  
  
It past Ruby’s sleepy mind that Oscar would be in the hall, with all his other classmates, getting sleep before being hurled off a mountain into a Grimm infested forest, and she wondered if he had met any potential partners yet, since she had met all of RWBY before even getting chucked off that mountain by Ozpin when she was in his situation.  
Ruby felt that the train’s movement and noises were setting her off into her doze, so she let it happen without a fight, knowing that there was an alarm system if Fulton needed her.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
By lunchtime, nearly all of the passengers on Ruby’s train seemed to understand that the Grimm had an aversion to her when seeing several Nevermores give a wild berth to the train when they sensed her onboard.  
Lunchtime also meant that Ruby was available to talk with the civilians while she ate in the diner cart. Aderyn seemed to still view her in some sort of awe that hadn’t dissolved since meeting, and Ruby wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it, besides patting the child on the head awkwardly and sending her back to her mother.  
  
Aderyn’s mother was a curious mother, that she seemed the polar opposite of Grandmother Blue. Where Blue was, like her name, sour and _blue_ , her daughter was all smiles and positivity, like Aderyn.  
Aderyn seemed adept at shaming her grandmother more than her mother, who seemed to not be able to shut her comments down, and always sent an apologetic smile at Ruby for not being able to do it whenever Aderyn was.  
  
Food was bland, and repetitive, not that Ruby was complaining (she left that up to Blue), since she was more than used to rations and the food she was receiving was free on her end of things.  
Hell, by her contract, she was even getting _paid_ , to eat it.   
Ruby looked up to see, who she rather guessed was Aderyn’s mother by now as Aderyn and Blue were on the other seat across the row.  
“I’m sure you’ve met Aderyn, my daughter, by now?” She started.  
  
Ruby blinked, before sitting up straight from leaning over her food.  
“Yes, ma’am, though I am not quite sure what I did to earn her awe…?” Ruby asked.  
The mother laughed. “Oh, that I’m sure you did that just by breathing!” She said, then moved her arm over the table to greet Ruby. “I’m Theresa.” She greeted while Ruby shook her hand.  
“Ruby Rose.” Ruby greeted back, trying to not jump at her name.  
  
“Mama! Mama!” Aderyn said as she bounded over into her mother’s side.  
Theresa’s whole face lit up at her daughter as she turned her attention to Aderyn, ignoring Blue’s grumbling, and Ruby tried not to slouch in relief for the break in the conversation.  
“What’s up, love?” Theresa asked as Ruby felt her Scroll vibrate, and glad for the excuse already given, didn’t mind pulling it from her pocket as Aderyn babbled about something she had seen briefly out the window.  
  
Ruby could see the message was from Oscar.  
Though the message didn’t make much sense.

> _How far do you trust me?  
>  —OP_

Why was he even asking?

> _Totally not as far  
>  as I could throw you, why?  
> —RR_

She frowned when she got no immediate reply since she was expecting a broader explanation or further query.

> _Why?  
>  —RR_

Ruby stared at her phone in rising concern, why would he question her something then not elaborate?  
“Are you alright, dear?” Ruby heard Theresa call, in concern.  
  
Ruby looked away from her Scroll and saw Theresa and Aderyn looking at her in concern.  
“Sorry, yes, I’m fine. I just…had a confusing message from my boyfriend, and he didn’t elaborate?” Ruby ended up questioning them as well as herself.  
Blue snorted and got a glare for her troubles from all three of them.  
“Maybe he’s busy?” Aderyn questioned.  
Ruby grumbled half in annoyance half in concern. Then why send the message in the first place?  
  
“Life is about unexpected things, maybe he got pulled away, it’s probably nothing serious, Ruby.” Theresa consoled.  
“Do you know what he’s doing now?” Aderyn asked.  
Ruby thought for a moment then pawed through her Scroll to find his timetable.  
Finding the right timeslot, she found herself sink in relief.  
He was in class.  
He couldn’t reply because he was in _class_.  
Him and his dorky annoying _face_ , was in _class_ , and she was going to _throttle_ him.  
  
Aderyn giggled at Ruby, who now had a grumpy look on her face, and she chucked her Scroll back on the table and slammed her arms across her chest.  
“Him and his stupid face are in class.” Ruby muttered.  
Why on Remnant had she gotten concerned?  
Theresa blinked for a second, then burst out laughing that confused the majority.  
“Keep him. He probably meant no harm, and he probably stole a moment to message you in the first place.” Theresa said.  
Well, fine, she wouldn’t throttle him. She would just settle for chucking her Scroll at him instead.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
And damn her heart for leaping for damn joy when he finally answered after class.

> _Sorry! Port threw chalk at me!  
>  I was only asking  
> because I was curious.  
> You wanted to me to  
> send you my group photo, right?  
> —OP_

Ruby frowned before she remembered what he was actually talking about. She moved over into the door to let several passengers walk between carts as she took a second for a break.

> _Right. But what does that have  
>  to do with trust?  
> —RR_

  
The next message he sent took a minute or so, and she assumed the distance between them was having his reply take longer, and she assumed Oscar was sending a photo, which always took longer, even with good CCT signal.  
She saw the message and finally understood the question.  
She wasn’t going to throttle him; she’d settle on murder.  
  
  


> _OSCAR PINE!_

She couldn’t very well yell, but she growled in an emotion she didn’t want to name.

> _;-)  
>  —OP_

That wasn’t helping.  
Not at all. She couldn’t think of asking for how the team was formed, even a name, and order of formation.

> _If you’ve stopped glaring.  
>  I’m actually kidding.  
> I am not holding these girls at all.  
> They’re not you.  
> Also, help, they don’t  
> take a god’s damn  
> hint that I’m not single!  
> How can they be that oblivious?!  
> —OP_

Ruby stared at the continued conversation Oscar was giving her in blatant awe.  
Of course, he was kidding, it really shouldn’t’ve been a thought, even if he suggested it.  
At his words, she found all her frustration just leak out of her.  
 _They’re not you_.  
How was it that he always knew just what to say?  
But he could totally deal with his teammates by himself for that _how far do you trust me_ question!  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Ruby wasn’t expecting anything to happen, and low and behold without Qrow around, _nothing_ actually happened, and the train made it to Vacuo on time.  
She even had time to be bored before Fulton turned the train around and took her back to Vale!  
Ruby didn’t even have any interest in roaming, she just wanted the train back on the rails, since travelling took the majority of the school term, and she wanted to be back in Vale for Christmas break.  
  
Ruby suddenly stalled when she realised it would be Christmas break on her return.  
 _Christmas_!  
As in Ruby-Needed-To-Gift-Oscar-Something- _Christmas_.  
Something. He needed something, right?  
Ruby looked around her at all the stores near her, and found nothing of value, before she recalled something Oscar had recently told her about how he was doing at Beacon, and quickly looked for the time, seeing she had probably enough time, she bolted out the train station and into the nearest metals store.  
“I need ore!” She yelled.  
And cue the many frightened screams she invoked on her announcement.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Ruby opened and shut her main door with her foot and leant back against it with a sigh, before registering the delicious smell coming from their kitchen.  
She opened her eyes to be greeted by a joyful looking Oscar as if her appearance caused the sudden light joy sparkling in his eyes.  
“Ruby!” He called joyously.   
Ruby couldn’t control how fast she tackle-hugged him with a sudden need to be near him, to hug him, to make sure he was still there.  
“You’re here.” She murmured into his shoulder.  
Oscar chuckled but clutched her closer. “I’m here.” He told her, one hand around her waist, gripping her close, and his other running through her hair.  
  
By the time Ruby put her things away, hid Oscar’s present and he had actually fed her, she was exhausted and slumped on the couch, with a fond-looking Oscar, who by now, she knew was just glad she was home.  
She blinked when she tiredly recalled the date and jumped up. “I forgot!” She screeched.  
Oscar halted in moving her hair from her face when she abruptly keened away and up onto her feet.  
“Wait, what?” He asked, following after her.  
“Stay here! I have something!” Ruby told him, and then she ran off into their room and back within a second of him blinking.  
“I think you could’ve run the entirety of Remnant in that second.” Oscar told her.  
Ruby laughed and was tempted to throw the box his present was wrapped in at his face.  
  
“Here!” She glared at him when she nearly stumbled and dropped it so he wouldn’t laugh. “Hope you like it!” She added when she gave him enough time to see if he would laugh.  
Ruby was a bumble of nerves since she went ahead and made it, without any of his input, or call of his likeness on it.  
But she hoped she caught enough for there to be meaning.  
  
She watched as he ripped the paper off, and paled when he stared at what was inside.  
Inside nestled in the cushioned lining box was an emblem in a shape of a gear, with a blooming pinecone in the middle grooved out into the gears’ metal.  
Ruby really hoped she hadn’t overstepped her boundaries.  
“I know that Ozpin isn’t a part of your life, in that way, anymore, but it still affects you in ways I probably don’t understand, and since its apart of you, it should reflect in your emblem. And I remembered you said that Ozpin wanted you to have your own.” Ruby babbled to explain her reasoning, trying to avoid how similar it was to her own emblem choice.  
  
Oscar finally tore his eyes from the box, nearly dropping it to pull her into a hug.  
“Thank you, Ruby.” He muttered to her reverently.  
Ruby blinked, not truly understanding, but understanding enough that he was appreciative of her and her gift.  
  
Oscar went about fiddling with the emblem with where to place it but ended up settling for his belt, on the side, so it could be seen but not in the way of daily activities and when taking out Silvis.  
“I have something for you too!” Oscar then said once he stopped fiddling with the pins to place the emblem and fastening it so it wouldn’t fall off anytime soon.  
  
Ruby watched as his hand went into one of many pockets and pulled out a small present sleeve.  
“It’s not much, but I was able to make it in my spare time up at Beacon.” He told her.  
Ruby took the packet in awe that he had actually made her something. He could have literally gotten her coal, and she probably would have smiled.  
But inside tied to a red mesh of twisting metal was a white feather on a keychain that fit into her palm and was similar to the feather Oscar carried on his weapon.  
She could immediately tell what Oscar was going for, and he had won in spades.  
It was one more element in which they matched.  
  
Ruby launched at him with fever to thank him, and she heard his surprised exhale when she may have put too much speed into hugging him.  
“Thank you so much!” Ruby told him into his chest, and she felt him chuckling fondly at her as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
It was one thing that was something of his she could take with her, added to her hair clips.  
“You’re welcome, Ruby.” Oscar told her happily.  
  
She ended up fiddling with the red mesh rolling it over her fingers as she watched the feather twist and turn in the air.  
“Have you decided where you’ll put it?” Oscar asked curiously as he came back to her side with two mugs of hot chocolate.  
Ruby thought for a moment. With how much movement Crescent Rose took, she couldn’t hang it off without the threat the pendant would break in some way. After a moment more, Ruby unbuckled one of the many buckles of her waist belt and lopped it around the front fastener.  
“There!” She called as twirled to see the feather following her in a dance. She giggled before running around to hug and kiss Oscar on the cheek, before flying away, laughing at his look.  
“Hey!” He called back and ran after her, game to play chasey until he caught her whenever she decided to let him.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
With Christmas leave came spring break, and once more, Ruby found herself in a panic realising Oscar’s birthday needed to be gifted.  
Ruby was at a loss as to what to actually get her boyfriend when she was on the other side of the continent.  
She was staring into a gift come what looked like a greenery store when the thought took her over.  
Ruby needed to congratulate her being able to not scare anyone when she wanted into the shop without scaring anyone.  
  
./.  
  
When Ruby got home, she had been delayed a day and a half, much to her annoyance because it definitely meant she lost a day with Oscar.  
And that she was coming home to him being there by himself already for a day.  
Well, he had told her to wake him if he was asleep when she came in, and seeing most of the lights off, and him asleep in their bed? Naturally, she dive-bombed into it and into him.  
“Oscar!” She called.  
She barely heard the yelp in fright and a word in the language he only knew, before he realised it was her.  
  
“You scared me!” He scolded her. Ruby just giggled, before manoeuvring herself into his arms properly, as he sighed. “One of these days Ruby, I’m going to accidentally hurt you when you decide to crash into me.” He told her.  
Ruby actually laughed, because no matter what he said, he could never. “You would never.” She told him. Oscar just looked at her with a look of awe on his face.  
  
“Anyways!” Ruby hopped out of bed, him crawling after her, still trying to wake the rest of himself up, watching blearily as she twirled back to him, with a packet. “Happy birthday!” She called.  
“…Huh?” Oscar asked.  
“Dilly Dally, it’s your birthday!” Ruby reminded him, her tone scolding.  
“Never ever say that again.” Oscar told her.  
Ruby just laughed and urged him to take his present.  
  
Her thinking was that with her gift, she could bring back some of his roots from home.  
Oscar opened the packet and poured out several small different coloured seeds.  
“They’re meant to grow all year round, and never die!” Ruby told him. “I thought you could bring back your gardening to your dorm room.” Ruby added.  
Ruby stalled a little in awe at how much Oscar showed his adoration for her through his eyes. At how much this boy actually loved her.  
With the look, something inside her burst and she reacted by throwing her arms around him and giggled when he returned her hug and drew her close.  
“Never change, Oscar.” Ruby told him.  
“I don’t plan to, Ruby.” Oscar told her fondly.  
Ruby wasn’t quite sure what she would do in her life if he wasn’t in it for a fraction less then what he was already.

/

* * *

/

**A/N:** Quick notice that I totally based Oscar's emblem of [_**Ly**_](https://lythecreatorart.tumblr.com/)'s art [_**(1)**_](https://lythecreatorart.tumblr.com/post/179799485960/to-you-great-artist-and-writer-out-there-youre), [_**(2)**_](https://lythecreatorart.tumblr.com/post/179985480160/some-idea-from-littlemisssquiggles-of-oscar-do) with permission. So if it's hard to imagine, have at it. Give her love while you're at it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my defence, I have no idea how I got to this point either? Blooming calls me a sadist, and at this point, I'm inclined to believe her because oops my hand slipped? PRRL can't understand why Oscar is still "single", even if he says he isn't, no one believes him. A lot of people (me included) weren't expecting ORNG's mission to go as it did. Hurray for tags, I guess? Ruby is conveniently in Atlas, doing important story stuff. And chucking her Scroll at Weiss' head. For funzies. Someone should count how many times Oscar threatens to hurl Silvis at someone. For funzies. Because this is a downwards slide to hell. And I'm gonna die. I don't know how we got here, and it won't be resolved until the next chapter. Oscar gets headaches because of ORNG, I get headaches because of this story making my hands slip. This chapter is a good example of why we can't have nice things, or why Oscar shouldn't be left alone without Ruby. There still isn't enough bird/star references in this story yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why we can't have nice things. Please actually don't kill me because if you do, I can't upload next weeks chapter? (Which might be delayed because chapter 9 won't write itself. You'll know if I update or not? (Maybe I should anyway to avoid people wanting to kill me?)
> 
> In my defence, I don't know how I wrote this either. I'll get my shovel. Make sure to read tags, because....they were basically for this chapter. Hurray.
> 
> Oh. I'm gonna die.  
> Enjoy this downward slide to hell? I as sure didn't. (I enjoyed writting my way out of hell, though?)  
> It probably isn't a good idea to listen to _"The Next Right Thing"_ from Frozen 2 while reading this chapter.

_Oh, how long should I smile? Oh, should I take a leap of faith? Oh, holding back, such a bittersweet taste. It’ll take all my, all my life. Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears. I won’t be long, won’t be long: I’m almost here. Watch me cry all my, all my tears. Soon, nothing left to lose. This space between us, is it what I choose? Could you…? Walk a mile in my shoes? It’ll take all your, all your life. Oh, there’s danger, there’s danger? There’s danger here!  
Watch me cry, all my tears…_  
_— Utada Hikaru  
([Eng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KWMVnz2XZk)) ([Jap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdYcqJkGUEg))  
_

_Other music:  
[Karliene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfeTCldwVj4) — Parting Glass  
[Marcus Warner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUWnrhKTu9M) — In the End_

Chapter 3 — Year 2

  
Oscar had lost count with two things in his life:  
How many times he had thought about killing Ozpin and/or throwing Silvis at his head.  
And how many times he had to break up the petty fights between the girls of team ORNG.  
They had only just accepted their second-year mission, and they were already trading thinly veiled insults and threats at each other.  
  
He just sighed and rubbed his forehead as it throbbed in pain.  
“Pine, seriously, you need to tell me your secret.” He heard one of Pascal’s teammates say as he came up to Oscar.  
Oscar looked to him tiredly. “My secret?” He asked, clearly confused.  
This teammate of Pascal’s was called Ravi. And he never wished him to meet Yang. They would literally get along like a house on _fire_. Yang conducted fire in her rage, and Ravi threw it about like it was his weapon that it gave him a panic attack the first time he saw the boy’s Semblance. It looked too much like magic that caused too many alarm bells to go off inside his head.  
He had nightmares for a week afterwards.  
  
“Yeah. You’re surrounded by all these girls?” Ravi continued.  
Oscar blinked. “…And your meaning?” He questioned.  
Ravi stared at him. “How! How are you so unaffected by their presence?!” Ravi raged.  
Oscar tried not to move away when Ravi started to steam.  
“Because…I’m not?” Oscar asked.  
“But…How. You literally sleep next to them.” Ravi added.  
Oscar didn’t need to look towards the rest of ORNG to know they were still traded insults to one-up each other in their pecking order of things. He didn’t need to look at them to know he had no interest in them in the way Ravi was suggesting.  
None of them were Ruby.  
Oscar’s eye twitched in annoyance at the fact that the girls seem to not get that Ruby was a thing in his life no matter how many times he said he was taken.  
  
Ravi just slumped over the bench and sighed.  
“C’mon man, they’re _hot_.” Ravi swore.  
Oscar eyed him. “Then you go and talk to them. I’d advise not talking to Reed, since your Semblances clash, maybe not even Nash for the same reason.” Oscar advised.  
Ravi just groaned, muttering about how Oscar had missed the point.  
Oscar hardly cared that there was a point, to begin with.  
  
./.  
  
While Pascal’s team, PRRL had taken a Vale mission of civilian rights, Oscar had been outvoted and ORNG ended up with a mission that went outside of Vale.  
But who’s good idea was it to send second years into what used to be Sumire was beyond Oscar’s ability to comprehend, either that or his headache hurt way too much for him to think.  
Why did his teammates think this was a good idea again? It was like walking into Mountain Glenn, only ten times worse since Glenn was mostly deserted, whereas Sumire _was not_.   
He wondered if the girls knew this, even if the great big glaring red words of “Grimm clear out” wasn’t a hint enough when they chose it.  
  
Oscar had an email on his Scroll about where to go for mission brief as well as take-off time. There Oscar assumed he would meet ORNG’s assigned Huntsmen.  
He feared the girls did not know what they were getting into, he noted as he watched as Nash stretched out along the bench as she yawned and as Gail tuned out her racket.  
Welp, he’d know within the hour or two, whether or not they’d be dead of fright or die in battle sooner or later.  
  
./.  
  
They were on their way to meet their assigned Huntsmen, and their plane out to Sumire as the girls chatted to each other, amazing Oscar that they weren’t threatening each other this time, while Oscar pulled out his Scroll.

> _Are you doing okay?  
>  —OP_

There was no real harm in asking Ruby how her day was going, not that he expected a straightaway reply since she was off doing gods knows what up in Atlas reluctantly for a favour Weiss cashed in on.  
But he was genuinely surprised when his Scroll alerted that she had replied.

> _IT’S STILL COLD!  
>  —RR_

How Oscar prayed Ruby would never change.

> _You were there three years ago, Ruby,  
>  It’s not going to change in that time  
>  period!  
>  —OP_

Oscar could almost see her scowling at her Scroll at his reply, either that or she had already thrown it, with a fifty-fifty chance of it being chucked in the direction of Weiss’ head.  
  
Oscar nearly clashed into Gail when she suddenly stopped.  
“Hello, Second Years!” Called a familiar voice that made Oscar freeze as he pleaded with the world to not be that cruel.  
“Oh god no.” He heard Nash whisper.  
“Who’s ready to face the outside world!” Yelled Oobleck in only the way he could.  
Oscar really wondered if anyone would actually notice him slipping away, and murdering Ozpin in his tower.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Oscar prayed he wouldn’t go even more insane than he already was by the end of his team’s mission.  
Or that he didn’t kill any of them.  
Because Oobleck knew him, and _he knew it_!  
He wondered how many curse words he could get away with without Oobleck telling Ozpin, (since he was the only one left on Remnant who knew exactly what Oscar was saying anymore).  
But if he got one more headache because of the rest of ORNG, he was taking a page from Ozpin’s book, and hurling the girls at the nearest concentration of Grimm.  
  
If Oscar could be grateful for anything was that the rest of ORNG stopped bickering when Oobleck or Grimm were insight.  
And it meant that his headache could go away for a few minutes before it was pestered by the sounds of bullets and the sounds of Grimm dying.  
By the end of the day, the girls were panting in exhaustion, and Oscar was getting more than a little bored.  
“Come on, then, Pine. You’re with me.” Oobleck was saying.  
Oscar tried very hard not to flinch at the prospect of a perimeter search with this man by himself as he watched as the rest of ORNG was more than ready to agree to set up camp without Oobleck.  
Oscar wondered if they would come back to the ruins miraculously somehow on fire, and the girls even alive.  
  
“You called me out for a reason, sir?” Oscar asked.  
Oscar twitched at needing to remember to call Oobleck by rank and not by his first name.  
It felt very odd and unnatural at the same time.  
And so was the look Oobleck levelled him.  
“Perimeter check. I know that you’d be better at it than the others.” Oobleck told him.  
Oscar just sighed. “I’m more worried about coming back to them being alive.” Oscar muttered.  
Oobleck just laughed. “I think you’re forgetting you’re technically older than them by spades.” He reminded.  
  
Oscar blinked at him.  
Was that really what it boiled down to? Him being more emotionally mature than his teammates? That he was just used to being around older people or being on par with them with maturity?  
For as long as he could remember being paired with Ozpin, there was RWBY and RNJR/JNPR he was surrounded by. Not to mention Ozpin with his long memory as well.  
There was a time when he didn’t remember Ruby, and she didn’t annoy him half as much as the girls on his team did.  
More to the point, Ruby from the get-go registered as pretty, her eyes notwithstanding, while his teammates could get hurled through the air, and he would only feel slight annoyance at the fact he would need to go retrieve them, and probably need to apologise to someone for their behaviour.  
Oscar couldn’t remember a time when he was that immature in his life. Socially awkward? Always. But a self-centred fight-looking brat? Hopefully never.  
  
“Is that really it? That I remember having lived long enough that I’ve forgotten how to be a child?” Oscar asked as they wandered, scouting for Grimm in their surroundings.  
Oobleck watched him curiously. Oscar was a curious entity for all professors at Beacon, his history known to them all. Those who taught some sort of history in their classes especially, because things, as they found, would slip out from the boy at random, most of the time within context of the lesson and they needed to take it in their stride, because even if it deviated from text, _it was highly probable that it was right_.  
  
They needed to know from the get-go, that Oscar Pine was not lying, and how worthless it was in sending him off to Ozpin for knowing things that weren’t in his textbook, or even alternative, or lied about in said text.  
And asking the boy to elaborate, depending on how dissociated Oscar was at the time, either one of two outcomes came from it: either the entire history would come spilling out, throwing the entire years’ worth of curriculum out the door in a matter of minutes, or Oscar would become aware he spoke out of turn and hide in his seat with a quick apology and clam up.  
They could all see why when Ruby had first met him, she had drawn him under her wing.  
  
“I believe you are forgetting that there is only a small window for them to be children.” Oobleck said.  
A sudden memory from Ozpin’s side of things came flashing back. He had said a similar thing about RWBY and JNPR what seemed like a lifetime ago.  
Though he didn’t dare question why Yang had come crashing down from the ceiling.  
“So, they were children once too.” Oscar muttered.  
Naturally, they had been, but they had acted like it at one stage as well before they had to grow up when Beacon Fell.  
“As you were once too.” Oobleck told him.  
Oscar scoffed. That thought was an alarming one because no way in hells was he ever that immature. His aunt wouldn’t have ever allowed it.  
Maybe he should feel saddened at the fact he never had that type of childhood. But all Oscar could feel that he was eternally grateful for skipping it.  
  
“Speaking of which,” Oobleck started thoughtfully as Oscar twirled Silvis about having shot a few Grimm that was trying to sneak up on them. “How is Miss Rose?” He asked.  
Oscar blinked and hid his twitch well enough Oobleck didn’t see it.  
Her being here would help the Grimm leave the entire place alone for the foreseeable future, that he was sure of.  
Oscar stored Silvis away as he turned back to Oobleck. “She would say she is cold,” Oscar noted the curious eyebrow raise. “She’s up north, Miss Weiss cashed in a favour.” Oscar added.  
  
Oobleck made an understanding vocalisation. “I was under the impression from Ozpin she wasn’t going far from Vale.” He asked confused as they started back on their perimeter walk.  
Oscar nodded. “And you’re right. The only reason Ruby went along to Atlas was because she demanded the free ability to come back to Vale whenever she wanted as long as the project Miss Weiss wants her help on is running.” Oscar answered.  
It effectively meant that Ruby, again, was being paid for, for the entire year, at least. Because according to Weiss: _if she had to suffer through Atlas again, so did Ruby_.  
Somewhere along the line, Ruby had told Oscar confusingly about Winter and Whitley running for the hills.  
Why, he couldn’t understand.  
  
By the time they were sure the perimeter was as secure as they could make it, again Oscar wishing for Ruby’s help in that matter, they headed back to the other members of Oscar’s team  
Oscar was in half a mind to finding them alive and well.  
He wondered what happened with teams that were disbanded halfway through their education.  
But they found all three girls pitched around a well-dressed fire with plenty of firewood off to the side.  
Oscar came in, noting that as usual Nash was the more aware, but he thankfully didn’t get yanked to the floor by vines this time.  
  
“Oscar!” They cheered, making him mentally groan and glare at Oobleck when he heard the man chuckle.  
“Did you have a preference for when you have night watch?” Gail asked curiously.  
Oscar shrugged. “Either first or last suits me.” He sighed.  
It ended up he’d be last, with the only good thing that was that he would see the sunrise like he could pretend if he ignored all the Grimm prowling (and girls) that he was back at his farm.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Oscar swore that if he ran out of ammo, he was hurling Silvis at Ozpin’s head the next he saw him.  
There was swarm after swarm of Grimm prowling the ruins, and there didn’t seem an end to them, which meant that there wasn’t an end to their mission, until at least Oobleck defaulted.  
Oscar wondered if that meant they would flunk or not.  
  
By day three, the girls had lost their bickering at each other and finally started to piggyback off each other as teammates and not as a way to endanger each other to one-up themselves.  
Something that Oscar was incredibly grateful for.  
Even if it did mean they would later realise they had said goodbye to their childhoods on this mission.  
For Oscar, it meant they no longer fought over every little thing, and how much either spent with him. The only headaches he now needed to worry about were the ones he gave himself about the Grimm around him.  
  
By day five, Oscar could see why Ozpin had allowed his team to go ahead with the mission, with the girls maturing immensely in the five days out in the wilderness and rough camping every night with night watching. Oscar insisted he always had the start or finishes, with him normally ending up with the sunrise watch. Where for some reason the Grimm seemed to be more alert and awake than during the night hours, for why that they chose to do this; the actual reason eluded Oscar since it made no sense with how they were created in the first place.  
It would be real swell if the Younger Brother came back for them.  
Wait, no. That would probably be bad for all involved, especially if his older brother came to help.  
And not something Oscar wanted to have to deal with.  
Oscar had no energy to deal with actual gods in his lifetime, he could barely remember the first time, and he did not want to suffer the migraines to remember it clearly, or most likely the nightmares that would probably come with it.  
  
Oscar would still hurl his weapon at Ozpin when he got back, in any case, he resolved come a week in this dreadful place.  
How anyone lived there in the first place, he didn’t know. He could tell the signs of Grimm living here well before the humans decided to call it home. They would have had to be sieged by Grimm daily, if not hourly.  
  
By a whole week, Oobleck was deciding whether or not to pull them out. Oobleck himself looked stumped on how there were so many Grimm, and most of them intelligent enough to form groups, but stupid enough to keep coming at them ununified and to keep coming even when other Grimm died around them.  
“There has to be outlining factors.” Oobleck was muttering.  
Oscar looked to him, seeing his confusion, then looked back to see if he could find anything remotely contributing to their behaviour.  
The only thing he noted was that they all seemed to be coming from the west forest.  
“They’re coming from the forest.” Oscar said.  
“Indeed. I assume that’s where their lair is.” Oobleck replied.  
  
Oscar looked back to Oobleck.  
“Should we spring it?” He asked curiously.  
He noted Oobleck’s expression.  
“If we could only get close enough.” Oobleck noted.  
  
By an hour’s observation of the forest, and trying to not get eaten, Oscar noted several things.  
One, the Grimm only came from the forest in droves.  
Two, the amount of Grimm pouring out, did not amount to how many could camouflage in the forest.  
_Three, the forest was too small._  
Oscar felt his spine tingle in dread and filled with anxiety.  
  
So, while Oscar was determined to never tell Ruby, he feared for her safety when they weren’t together, she would never hear it from him, nor would she ever find out. Since in some back corner of his mind, he _knew_ she could take care of herself. But that didn’t stop his heart from worrying about her welfare.  
The other…  
  
“…Could there be a portal?” He murmured.  
Oobleck heard him, and pulled him closer by his nearest arm, noting where the girls were.  
They were further away to not hear them, fighting Grimm.  
“Will they still be working?” Oobleck asked.  
Oscar looked at him incredulously. “I don’t have a monopoly on how Grimm portals work!” He whispered in a hiss, stark panic on his face.  
  
Oobleck, seeing Oscar’s actual fear, patted his arm to try and help him calm down.  
“Salem didn’t make them?” He asked as calmly as he could.  
Oscar blinked but shook his head. “Grimm make them.” Oscar muttered.  
“So, theoretically, one could be there.” Oobleck urged.  
Oscar grimaced. “It would make sense, given how many Grimm come from the forest.” Oscar said, now keeping an eye on the girls as they switched from Grimm to Grimm around him fearfully.  
  
“Again. We would need to get into the forest to check.” Oobleck observed.  
“And what exactly are you going to tell the girls we find, if we find a Grimm portal?” Oscar asked, half annoyed and half resigned.  
He had hoped to keep future generations out of the greater works of the Two Brother’s reign.  
“If we do find one, do you know how to close it?” Oobleck asked curiously.  
Oobleck saw the such disdained look on Oscar’s face and he thought it was best the boy didn’t answer.  
  
“I am this close to burning the entire place down.” Gail was fuming another hour in, and nowhere the wiser.  
Oscar blinked and looked at Nash. “…Do you think you could use the root system to see what’s in the forest?” He asked her.  
Nash looked curious as she thought about it. “Well, sure, but I would need to concentrate, and not _die_ while doing it.” Nash told.  
Oscar nodded and turned to Reed. “Think you could calm them?” He asked.  
Reed looked nervous. “For a little while? Maybe?” She questioned.  
“As long as you can give us!” Oscar urged.  
Reed nodded and set her flute up and started to play.  
As soon as Nash noticed the Grimm around her were more sluggish, she immediately crouched on her knees to the ground and felt the earth for roots, finding one she followed it within her minds-eye into the woods.  
  
Everything was black with a white outline, but Nash could feel every tree her root was connected to, and the forest it yearned with.  
The forest was sick, at least that is what it felt like to her.  
Like the Grimm in-between its leaves were not natural or naturally occurring.  
Had the Grimm migrated from somewhere else, seeing as they were at least half-way there to intelligence? Maybe they had been driven from their previous nesting place and took refuge among the trees?  
The forest wasn’t happy, Nash could tell without touching anything.  
But the poison that was sickening the woods was coming from the Grimm the further in Nash drove.  
The air was thick enough that everything light was choking on it.  
  
The further Nash drove, the more sicker the forest got: its trees withered, the ground cracked, and sunlight bore no trace within.  
The only thing in its folds was unnatural Grimm.  
They did not come from its trees.  
But they seemed to be coming from one singular point, where everything seemed as dark and poisonous as the Grimm it spat out in its nyctophobia.  
What Nash found she could only feel as eschaton-phobia.  
  
Nash reared back with a scream, as she clasped her head.  
“No!” She yelled making everyone jump.  
“Nash?!” Gail was the quickest in.  
“There’s something in there!” Nash yelled.  
Reed tried to keep her flute up to calm everyone, but Nash’s fear was beginning to overpower everything.  
“It’s making Grimm!” Nash screamed as she gripped her head with both her fists.  
Oscar felt as if his entire being stood frozen and nothing he could do could release him.  
  
Out. He wanted out.  
Everything around him stalled, and everything grew black as he failed to focus on anything.  
There was one here. There had to be.  
Out. He wanted out.  
All around him he saw shadows.  
Shadows of what was, wars fought, and Grimm deaths.  
Humans died, turned to _dust_.  
All but _her_.  
He could see her, holding out her hand beckoning as she did with her horde of Grimm at her feet.  
_Have you come to free me, dear one?_  
Out! He wanted **_out_**!  
  
“Oscar!” Oobleck yelled, shaking him by his arm that shook his entire body.  
Oobleck watched fearfully as Oscar came back from wherever he retreated too slowly.  
“…Huh…?” Oscar trembled, bare a whisper.  
The girls watched in fear, noting that every single Grimm around them had been picked up off the ground in the air that was trembling as Oscar did.  
The act came as Oscar had screamed, and the Grimm who hadn’t been lifted in a radius around them had stopped advancing and now looked intelligently wary.  
  
Oobleck knew by a long shot Oscar was in no fit state to lead.  
Knowing any second, he could lift his Semblance and drop those Grimm he held up around him. If he even knew he had it activated, or if he even knew his Semblance had grown to grounded objects.  
“Oscar?” Oobleck called again, noting warily that Oscar’s eyes were dim and dulled in colour.  
It was almost like the boy was comatose. Running on fumes. Or not there at all.  
  
The shadows were everything. Everywhere.  
Shadows of humans from Sumire’s past.  
Shadows of humans from before Sumire existed.  
Shadows of a hall that once existed.  
Haunting cries from the dead as little Dorothea laughed and played before they turned to screams as her walls crumbled and fell around her.  
Oscar fell into himself as darkness crawled into him.  
_Are you sure you should do that, dear one?_  
Out! He needed out!  
It wasn’t his fault!  
  
“Oscar,” Oscar could barely hear someone he knew calling for him. “Oscar. Is there a way to close the gate?” They asked, their voice sounded far off.  
Gate? Grimm portals? Only by silver eyes. By his roses. By his Ruby? Ruby. Ruby wasn’t here. Ruby was gone.  
  
“Silver. No silver.” Oscar muttered.  
Oobleck took that as they needed Ruby Rose. And only Ruby, with her silver eyes, that the Grimm feared.  
He noted that the girls were coming in closer, naturally fearing what they didn’t know.  
They still had their weapons out, they still bore a huntress’ determination, and ready as soon as they were needed, in case the wary Grimm decided to riot again.  
“Right. ORNG, we’re leaving.” Oobleck ordered.  
The girls were more or less extremely joyful. But Oscar hadn’t moved.  
  
“Oscar,” The man’s voice called again.  
From where?  
“Oscar. I need you to let go of them.” He said.  
So, Oscar let go, and blackness took over from every point of his mind.  
  
Oobleck was ready, as soon as the Grimm dropped, so did Oscar.  
The girls screeched in fear, but the Grimm knew better. Whether they understood Oscar’s presence or were scared of the unknown, they turned tail and back into the trees, every last one of them.  
Oobleck made sure Oscar couldn’t hurt himself as he fainted.  
He was happy Oscar was breathing, if anything, he could rely on that.  
Everything that had happened in the span of the last ten minutes? Not so much.  
He just hoped Ozpin wouldn’t freak in the same way Oscar had.  
Oobleck could deal with a traumatised student. He couldn’t deal with a technicality of his headmaster being compromised at the same time.  
  
./.  
  
By the time their ride appeared to take them back to Beacon, Oobleck had fended off the rest of ORNG’s fear for their leader.  
“What happened!” They asked over each other fearfully.  
“He must have used up a lot of his energy with his Semblance. That must be why he fainted.” Oobleck reassured.  
Oobleck feared it was more than that, and he feared needing to tell Ozpin.

\-- .. ... ... .. --- -. / -.. . .- -.. .-.-.- / .--. .. -. . / .. ... / -.-. --- -- .--. .-. --- -- .. ... . -.. .-.-.- /  
. -..- - .-. .- -.-. - .. --- -. / -. . . -.. . -.. .-.-.- /  
. -. -.. .-.-.- /  
[-... --- .-.-.-](https://morsecode.scphillips.com/cgi-bin/message.cgi?m=eJxjYhIR8fUMDvb091NwcXV00VMI8PRzVfAMVnD29w0I8gfKuQIFXSNCghydQ0Cq_FxdXcBCfkDCyV8PABRFEFs=)

  
/

* * *

/  
  
  
  
He was surrounded by shifting shadows.  
Some walked around him with barely familiar faces.  
Some loomed above his head in tall spires of buildings that had long crumbled to ruin.  
Of laughter of children long gone with names he might have known and a pang of guilt that settled into his heart that did not belong to him.  
Of roses that had lost their thorns and wilted their kin.  
It wasn’t his fault!  
  
He needed his rose. His Ruby to chase her away.  
Chase the shadows from his mind.  
They weren’t his. They were never his.  
No longer could they harm.  
Even if their words that were long dead and spoken could still harm as if they were anew with spite.  
  
Suddenly Oscar could hear what sounded like a whistle.  
And he could lift his head and he saw the night sky above him, chasing his fears, the not-his guilt and washing them from his mind and skin.  
Calm descended finally around him as he saw a red streak of a meteor trailing amongst his favourite stars, alongside his favourite cry of Summer’s fiery songbird as it flew.  
He’d like to believe it was fetching him or making a road to her that he couldn’t find.  
He wanted to go home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much star/bird references in this chapter makes Nemiko want to cry tears of joy. Ruby doesn't understand Science Stuff. She's just there to get paid and do Later Plot Foreshadowy Stuff that I wonder how many will catch on to. :thinking face:. Ruby actually did throw her Scroll at Weiss. No one is surprised. Winter fears for her life. Scientists just want to do their job without talking to Ruby. While Ruby would freely shove Crescent Rose up their noses for being Ass Hats. Feat Ruby breaking down over a Scroll call. Make that two, since Ozpin isn't coping very well either. Technically three? Since hello, did you read the previous chapter? Briar should probably be used to Ruby already by now, and just sigh in resignation whenever she sees either of their names on the hospital registry. Ozpin goes the roundabout way to tell Ruby most things. He's never direct, duh. But at least he apologises for it(?). Ruby is an open book with her emotions and she's only just realising it now. Also Briar as A Mood towards all things Rosegarden. Ruby still has Gift-Giving Anxiety and it's such a Mood.

**_A/N:_** A few house announcements:  
  
One: This chapter was uploaded due to the fact there will be conflicting weekends where I am not able to update, next week (30th Nov/1 Dec) being one of them, and you can check this series Discord [_**here**_](https://discord.gg/EEKUGw) for the current schedule plan (and bug me? Because that's technically the only social media that I have and I check it on a daily basis. Discord is free, so hurray, and I'm on it almost always (unless I'm sleeping or working?)  
There will be a time where I can't upload for a few weeks straight, and I thought it best to tell you when that is, and the only way I can tell you is through discord since AO3 doesn't have a feature that isn't on some social media I hate. (my bad?) So, this is my way of telling you where I will be and to get Discord so you won't kill me when I don't upload on a Sunday. Or don't, I don't rule your life, but don't kill me when you ask me where I am, or if I'm dead when the information is actually available and accessible to you.  
Was that a rant? Felt like a rant.  
  
Anyways!  
The second: HAS ANYONE SEEN MY SON?! Ironwood said he would be safe, but I don't hold that with a grain of salt unless I can see my son on screen! I trust RT as much as Blooming trusts me. AKA not a lot. :'D (At least I didn't give Oscar a fucking Grimm beacon and pat him on the head with the knowledge that Salem is immortal and has flying fucking monkies incoming.)  
  
The third since some people may be confused is that I run on is AEDT | UTC +11: AKA it's fucking hot, and I will likely die in 45°C+ heat so please bear with me when I can't write because my computer can't be turned on because heat like that stays for days and turning my computer on is like signing a warrant to the devil to come for my soul in a river of lava.  
And no this part of the series still isn't finished because of said heat and chapter 9 not writing itself! (and I also got a cold??? because how!?)  
  
Send help.

_/_

* * *

_/_

_We know the way to gather up the stardust: from those sad and full of longing nights in which we couldn’t sleep. Those days still live and shine in my heart, I wish I could tell you that I want to hear again your gentle song, that I want to see you again. All the sadness and loneliness turn into stardust. As we learn the right way to use our memories. Sooner or later this heart that feels so broken, will hold the pain of falling in love and I’ll smile. All the sadness we knew is now a song of stardust, I’m sure that it will cross all over the sky until it reaches you.  
— [Fiction Junction](https://youtu.be/RETjvlHr8N8)_

  
_Other Music:  
[Brave Frontier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWiY0xuIeZU) — Star Above Stairs  
[Seycara Orchestral](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYtGZ_FsB9c) — Luminescent_  
  
Chapter 4 — Year 2  
  
The next time Weiss wanted a favour that involved moving to Atlas, Ruby was going to tell her to shove it.  
No matter the ability to come and go as she pleased.  
It was cold. There were too many machines around her that she didn’t exactly understand what they did, or what they were for.  
Penny was running around somewhere, and she popped in from time to time when she had a spare moment from the military and helping her father out.  
  
But when Weiss asked her to come along, she didn’t exactly think about the why.  
The why confused her.  
She didn’t expect to be asked to run around in circles to create rose petals that the scientists tried to capture in jars.  
“So…what’m I running for again?” She asked curiously.  
“We’re trying to see if we can make Semblances take physical form. And since yours already kinda does, we thought it best to start there.” Weiss said, not for the first time.  
They had apparently tried with Penny, but it hadn’t worked.  
Ruby thought it was hilarious to watch scientists trail after her as she ran about trying to capture any petals in science-y jars that were maybe once explained to her, so much that she could physically see the words going over her head as soon as they tried.  
  
Every so often the scientists of Atlas would tell her to take a break, Ruby would laugh because she actually didn’t need it.  
Something out in the corridor caught Weiss’ attention, and she was off like a shot.  
From what Ruby could gather, they were annoyed that they hadn’t been able to replicate the ex-Schnee’s Semblance either. They also weren’t happy about asking a Valean to help either.  
She assumed that once they were able to catch her petals, they would be able to understand lesser physical Semblances.  
  
./.  
  
Seeing as she was to fend for herself, and growing rapidly bored with nothing to do, she pulled out her Scroll and found Oscar had messaged her.  
  


> _Are you doing okay?  
>  —OP  
>   
> _

How could he ask such a question?! How was she!? She was in _Atlas_! A world away from nice comfortable weathered Vale!

> _IT’S STILL COLD!  
>  —RR_

She noticed that Winter had somehow appeared, which was now understandable why Weiss had taken off like she had. She saw the odd confused look on both girls faces.

> _You were there three years ago, Ruby,  
>  It’s not going to change in that time  
> period!  
> —OP_

Ruby grumbled. That wasn’t what she meant! At all!  
  
When Winter was appraised of the scientist’s notion to capture Semblances, she was intrigued.  
What she wasn’t intrigued at all about was them using Weiss.  
What she saw when she turned into the ward, terrified her to no end.  
Weiss was fine, they had apparently not been able to use her for trials.  
Who they called in _next_ , was what terrified her.  
Because Ruby Rose was never _alone_.  
  
Winter pulled Weiss off to the side of the wardroom where there were no scientists milling about.  
“Qrow isn’t here, is he?” Winter asked straight away.  
Weiss cocked an eyebrow. “No…?” She answered.  
Winter would have sighed in relief before she remembered the last time that she saw Ruby.  
“Okay, good. …What about her boy?” She added, not knowing a name, but knowing enough to be terrified.  
Weiss blinked in confusion. “…Do you mean…Oscar?” She asked.  
If that was the boy’s name, so be it. “Yes. Is he here?” Winter demanded.  
Weiss looked beyond confused. “No. Why?” She asked, frowning now.  
  
Winter looked at her sister incredulously.  
“Last time he tried to kill us all.” Winter hissed.  
Weiss nearly scoffed. “Oscar wouldn’t do that!” Weiss huffed.  
“But he could’ve.” Ruby said as she was suddenly standing near them and not halfway across the room.  
Both Schnee’s screamed.  
  
“Ruby! You’re not helping!” Weiss screamed.  
“Neither is he!” Ruby hurled her Scroll at Weiss. “He’s a butt face!” Ruby yelled in annoyance.  
No one was surprised that it actually hit Weiss in the face fast enough she couldn’t dodge, nor that the Scroll actually broke before contact, and Weiss just sighed in resignation.  
Winter looked like she was pale in fear.  
  
“You’re paying for that.” Ruby hissed and stalked back to a terrified scientist.  
“Is she okay?” Winter asked, stressed out.  
Weiss just sighed as she picked Ruby’s Scroll off the floor.  
“She doesn’t want to be here. It’s too far from Vale for her liking at the moment. But I’ve thanked her loads for helping, if it means replacing her Scroll a few times, so be it.” Weiss said.  
Winter looked to her sister in contemplation.  
She had never seen her sister this focused and lenient at the same time.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
“Can you manifest the petals when you’re not running?” Weiss asked curiously, reading through the notes the scientists had given her several days later, after chucking Ruby her fixed Scroll.  
Weiss also made a mental note to slap the scientists with her rapier since they never talked to Ruby directly, it was always through notes or through Weiss.  
Ruby shrugged but moved into the centre of the wardroom again, noting that the scientists had quickly taken up advantage points, and readied the room.  
If they weren’t paying Weiss, and therefore _her_ , she’d put Crescent Rose through them all for free.  
  
But Ruby did as she was asked.  
She stood in the middle of the room and moved her Semblance around her enough that blood-red rose petals leaked out from her cloak.  
Ruby watched curiously as the scientists tried to touch them or jar them around her.  
She held onto her laughter when they each failed to capture them and even when the petals faded from existence just before the lids closed on jars.  
“We need to somehow keep them materialised.” One of them muttered.  
Ruby shrugged. She had never the problem whether or not the petals stayed around.  
  
The scientists all grumbled and went back to their whiteboard, which meant Ruby was free until they called her by not actually talking to her at all.  
Ruby couldn’t recall a moment when the petals had stuck around at all.  
Perhaps maybe they only needed them to stay long enough for them to jar them?  
Maybe if she was slow enough?  
  
“Hey, Scientists!” Ruby called.  
They all looked up from their whiteboard and their squabbling, even Weiss looked up.  
“Is there any way to make it really cold in here?” Ruby asked.  
They all blinked as they looked to each other.  
“You have an idea?” Weiss asked coming over to her.  
Ruby nodded. “The only time I can think of that my petals stayed for a longer period of time is when I’ve been cold.” She reminded.  
Weiss could remember the first time they got into Atlas. At the time she hadn’t taken notice but looking back she could remember the petals staying longer than usual.  
  
Weiss knew the room and its capabilities.  
“But, Ruby, I remember how cold it was then, you’d freeze now.” Weiss cautioned.  
Ruby shrugged. “And if it doesn’t work, you can shut it off.” Ruby reminded.  
The room wasn’t like the outside, the cold weather could easily be turned off.  
Ruby nearly laughed at the scientists looking at each other, then running out the room, in high probability of getting coats.  
  
Ruby could feel halfway through when her aura engaged to shield her against the cold. She gave a hand-sign for them to know she was at the point to start seeing if she could shed petals.  
They rushed out, and nearly fell over at the wind currents being dragged around the room.  
It wasn’t a sign to stop dropping the temperature, Weiss was ordered by Ruby, only if she gave another hand-sign to stop.  
Ruby focused on her petals and making them show up slowly.  
  
All around Ruby, petals started to materialise, with the temperature dropped to such a degree, the petals were sluggish and crystallised with snow.  
Seeing them the scientists rushed in jars and pliers in hand.  
Ruby tried and focused on slowing them down, in slowing herself down so they wouldn’t deteriorate fast.  
All Ruby knew was that running against what her Semblance was meant to be for, was taking a hell of a lot of it to do.  
Ruby lost her focus when a jar or two snapped closed.  
“I got it!” One cheered loudly over another.  
Then the room erupted in cheers.   
  
They all stared at one of the two jars in amazement.  
Inside the specialised jar that could basically fit into Ruby’s hand were her petals, crystallised and always moving inside the glass.  
“That’s awesome.” Ruby breathed in amazement.  
Weiss handled the jar, and chuckled. “It feels like you.” She marvelled, chucking the jar to Ruby, who caught it.  
“Does it?” Ruby asked, not feeling any different or anything from the jar. “Can I keep it?” She asked curiously.  
  
Weiss shrugged. “Don’t see why not. We have two. One can stay here, and we can see how it works. Keep yours as a thank you. Give it to Oscar, maybe. He’ll love it.” Weiss said.  
“Hey!” Ruby hissed but made sure to put the jar away.  
Weiss just chuckled and shrugged. “Don’t go just yet I have a present for you.” Weiss asked.  
Ruby returned the shrug. “Sure. I don’t have anywhere to be. You’re still paying me, right?” She asked, with a grin.  
Weiss snarled. “Maybe I won’t give it to you!” She hissed.  
Ruby just laughed. “Sure!” She then heard her Scroll go off on Oscar’s ringtone. “Hold up, I gotta take this.” She added.  
Weiss waved her away.  
  
It was Oscar!  
“Hey, Oscar!” Ruby said, full of laughter from her achievement well done.  
 _“Miss Rose.”_  
That was not Oscar.  
No, that was something that made her heart sink into her stomach, and her breath to leave her lungs.  
It was not Oscar.  
It was Ozpin.  
And by the sound of his voice, something terrible had happened.  
  
“What.” Ruby couldn’t move anything let alone get her voice out. “What happened?” She asked quietly.  
Weiss had noticed her change in an instant and became worried just as fast. She waved the scientists away, shooing them off at how paler Ruby Rose was.  
 _“Something terrible has happened with Oscar.”_ Ozpin himself didn’t even sound alright, and it raised red flags if his words weren’t already doing it. _“I believe it would be best if you were here.”_ Ozpin was saying.  
Not as if it was reaching her ears.  
  
“What.” Ruby managed to get out, staring off and shaking.  
Ruby didn’t even protest when Weiss came in and took her Scroll and not even when she took charge.  
“Rin!” Weiss was shouting, causing the head scientist to run back into the room. “I need a plane to Vale, now!” Weiss ordered, with one hand she yanked on Ruby’s arm, and the other demanded Ruby hold her Scroll. “He wants to talk to you.” Weiss said to her, then noted the look. “Ruby!” Weiss yelled, shaking her. “He needs to talk to you! Now!” She continued.  
  
Ruby managed to hold her Scroll back to her ear as Weiss yanked her out the wardroom.  
 _“Miss Rose?”_ He was saying.  
“I’m — I’m here.” Ruby answered.  
 _“Alright. I need you to listen to me, alright?”_ He sounded fatherly. Why did he sound fatherly? Did he always sound like that? He sounded like he was concerned, that he was shaken. He had repeated himself.  
“I’m trying.” Ruby told him.  
  
 _“Were you aware that Oscar was on a team mission?”_ He was asking.  
Why was Oscar the only younger aged person Ozpin referred to by first name?  
Ruby nodded and saw Weiss’ glare. Right. Scroll. Ozpin couldn’t see her nodding.  
“Yes. He said so.” Ruby said faintly.  
Somewhere outside of Vale, if she remembered correctly.  
 _“I’ll tell you specifics when you arrive, Miss Schnee is taking you?”_ He asked.  
So many questions. Never the answer she wanted.  
“Oscar…?” Ruby tried.  
 _“He is breathing. But I believe he needs your help.”_ Ozpin said. _“Is Miss Schnee taking you to Vale?”_ He asked again.  
What could she do that Ozpin couldn’t?  
  
Ruby looked to Weiss as she dragged her into an elevator.  
“Weiss…?” She questioned.  
Weiss looked to her in concern.  
“Where’re we…?” Ruby asked.  
“I’m taking you to Vale, Vale hospital specifically. Ozpin said that’s where Oscar is.” Weiss said.  
“O-Okay. Weiss is taking me.” Ruby said as if Ozpin hadn’t heard Weiss from her Scroll.  
  
 _“I’ll meet you there.”_ Ozpin said shakily. _“And I’ll take you to Oscar.”_ He added. _“And Miss Rose…?”_ He asked.  
Ruby vocalised she was listening as the elevator dinged and they came out into a hanger with an already prepped bullhead waiting.  
 _“Oscar will need you to be aware of your surroundings, he will need all of you to be here, do you understand me?_ ” He asked.  
If Oscar needed her? Determination seeped back into her.  
“Yes, sir.” Ruby said.  
 _“Good. I’ll see you soon.”_ Ozpin farewelled and the line dropped.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby paced the entirety of the space available in the bullhead and Weiss watched her nervously.  
The craft was going as fast as it could, but even then, it would take a few hours.  
Hours Ruby didn’t have, maybe even Oscar didn’t have.  
Ozpin didn’t exactly say what was wrong, or what had _gone_ wrong.  
Maybe he didn’t know?  
“Ruby, please stop. Pacing won’t help!” Weiss pleaded.  
Ruby looked at her, before stomping over to the nearest seat and holding onto it for dear life.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Ruby’s return to Vale, went fast, and suddenly Ozpin was there, and suddenly she was being ushered into a one-bed wardroom, where Oscar was.  
Oscar was sitting on a bed, but he looked as if he wasn’t at all there.  
Ruby looked to Ozpin, who looked just as absentminded.  
“What happened?” Ruby asked, almost demanded.  
Ozpin looked straight at her, and the entire story just came out.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby could gather from what Ozpin said was that Oscar had freaked, and it all started with a damnable Grimm puddle.  
No wonder he freaked, the last time they found one, they were forced through it and fought Salem unprepared and they both nearly died.  
How was she supposed to get him back from wherever in his head he flew to?!  
  
Ruby sat next to him.  
“Oscar?” She asked and watched Oscar shiver.  
Ruby recalled the jar in her pocket and took it out to put in his hand.  
“Oscar it’s okay, I’m here.” Ruby said.  
She had no idea where Ozpin went off to, or even where Weiss was.  
Or how long it took before Oscar blinked at her.  
“…Ruby…?” He questioned somewhat tiredly.  
Ruby squealed and launched at him, and she even laughed when he yelped.  
“Ruby!” He yelped.  
  
When Ruby pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.  
She stared at him as if to make sure he was back with her.  
“You okay? What happened?” Ruby asked.  
Oscar’s face screwed up and she found herself being pulled back into a hug.  
“I am so glad you’re here.” He muttered.  
“Well, sure, I came as soon as I could. I was really worried. Are you sure you’re okay?” Ruby insisted from his chest since he hadn’t felt like letting her go.  
  
Ruby was finally able to pull back when he let go.  
“I could use a glass of water.” Oscar muttered.  
“I’ll go get it!” Ruby insisted and was off like a shot out the door.  
Oscar couldn’t help but chuckle, then he looked down when he felt a weight in his hand and looked to see whatever he was holding.  
“What’s this…?” He questioned holding up the jar, that seemed to have rose petals inside.  
Even though Ruby had left the room, why did it feel like she hadn’t left his side.  
It was doing wonders for his wellbeing; he could say that with clarity.  
  
Oscar held the jar up and watched as the crystallised petals danced in a wind he couldn’t feel.  
They looked like Ruby’s petals back when they were at Atlas. Snow-capped and slower than her regular speed of rose petals, dancing as if competing with the wind.  
Not like he had watched and studied her Semblance since the day he met her or anything.  
He wondered what he would need to pull, to get her to leave this jar with him.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby ran out the wardroom, ready to find any person to help her find Oscar’s ability on how much he was allowed to drink when she literally ran into a nurse.  
“Sorry!” Ruby yelled, barely catching her. Ruby jolted when she righted her. “Briar!” She yelled.  
Briar blinked as a sudden whirlwind took her. “Jeez, Rose. Look both ways, much?” She asked.  
Ruby was nearly vibrating in excitement at seeing someone she knew.  
“I need your help!” Ruby cried, and before Briar could protest in any shape or form, Ruby had gathered around her and was running back to Oscar.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Ruby didn’t think anyone, but Oscar and Ozpin really understood why Oscar reacted the way he did.  
Ruby understood enough to know it was likely to happen again, and anything related to Salem would likely trigger a flashback in Oscar in that severity that freaked her out enough she teared up thinking about it. What Ruby didn’t understand was how she could help him, or why Ozpin insisted that she could.  
With him at Beacon, and her a Huntress, she couldn’t stay near him enough to ward the flashbacks if they occurred again.  
It was another nail in the coffin that cemented the fact that she didn’t want to leave Vale. Ruby understood enough that her presence was enough to pull him back from it.  
  
She found herself pacing in length of the hallway outside of Oscar’s wardroom as Briar wanted to keep him overnight, and she had shooed her out when Oscar had fallen asleep.  
So, Ruby paced the hall. Her feelings on overdrive and her thoughts off the scale.  
How was she meant to leave him, knowing he needed her?  
It was the worst feeling in her body.  
She had the feeling that even if she asked Oscar or Ozpin, they wouldn’t tell her what could set him off. Aside from everything to do with Salem.  
  
Ruby was suddenly smacking herself into Ozpin, she yelped at his sudden appearance, and he needed to take her arm, so she didn’t fall backwards onto her butt.  
“Miss Rose.” Ozpin called.  
Even he sounded tired.  
Ruby grumbled as he set her straight.  
“Sorry… I actually didn’t see you.” Ruby muttered.  
She had a strange sense of Déjà vu, so much that she needed to shake her head to get rid of the feeling.  
“That, I can see.” He told her before leading her to the row of chairs against the walls. “Sit, please.” He asked of her.  
  
Ruby sat, and watched as he sat next to her, suddenly aware it was probably midnight, or close to it. She didn’t know when she last slept.  
“Is Oscar going to be okay?” Ruby asked, straight out to probably the only person who understood the loaded question behind her statement.  
Ruby watched as Ozpin looked her over searchingly. For what, Ruby never guessed.  
“Oscar will be fine,” Ozpin told her, and she sighed in relief. “I also apologise to you,” He added. Ruby frowned in confusion. “Had I known it would happen, I would not have sent him, I assure you.” Ozpin said.  
  
Ruby notched her head.  
She hadn’t thought he would.  
“Thank you,” Ruby told him, thankful that he had apologised. “You said that I would be able to help. I did. But how? How can I help even if you couldn’t? Why me? And how can I leave knowing this?” Ruby ended up blurting out in worry.  
Ozpin blinked at her, frowning. Ruby watched him and saw the mirage of emotions cross over his face in amazement that he was showing that much. She would have been concerned if it had been any other time, but now she knew how much Oscar going mute had affected him.  
She didn’t need to understand that connection, aside from know where it came from.  
  
What Ruby didn’t expect was Ozpin handing her his folded up cane.  
“Look closely.” He told her.  
Ruby blinked but did as he asked her. Aside from handling the weapon several times, she hadn’t taken full notice of it at all, always getting rid of the weapon as fast as she could, as wary of it as she was. She knew enough of Ozpin to know it was more than a cane. She knew about the gouge in the hilt from the other timeline that had been Oscar’s, and because of this, brought his memories to the Oscar she knew. Oscar explained somewhen that the weapon stored time magic or something along those lines.  
But having a good look to the hilt she noticed the vines that sprawled out across it and the petals that grew from them.  
“Rose vines?” Ruby asked as she traced the motifs that wound around the hilt.  
  
Ozpin took the weapon back from her and put it on the chair next to him.  
“In some way shape or form, your family has been around nearly as long as I have, Miss Rose.” Ozpin told her.  
Pain entered her heart. “Why?” She asked, not able to blink.  
“You have always known the right path to take. It is a quality that makes you, you. Your mother had it in spades, but it is different in you. You are not the same as your mother, but you are clearly her daughter.” Ozpin said.  
It didn’t help the hurt she felt lance through her.  
  
“While you have always known the right path to take. I, on the other hand, have not always known them. I have made mistakes that you would never have.” Ozpin explained.  
Ruby remembered that conversation from her first year.  
“So, the Roses…? Help you keep on the right path?” She asked, confused.  
“Yes. In a way I don’t fully understand. But grateful for, in any case.” Ozpin added.  
Ruby watched him, as a painful expression wasn’t just for her to feel. He felt it too.  
“Why are you sad?” She asked, not quite understanding, but she was curious enough, and she had a feeling he needed to talk.  
“Because I remember each one, Miss Rose. I remember how they left, and I remember how much I couldn’t save any of them.” Ozpin told her quietly as if he didn’t want to speak ill of them.  
  
Ruby stared at him.  
He still mourned them: he still mourned the loss of her mother.  
By that definition, she was Oscar’s Rose?  
Lancing pain was back so much that it brought tears to swell in her eyes.  
“Then I’m Oscar’s…Rose? Is that what you mean by that I can help him? That’s all I am to him?” Ruby hissed through her pain.  
  
Ozpin stared at her, in what looked like a mix of incredulousness and pained shock.  
“Try to remember, when you first met this version of Oscar, did he know you?” Ozpin asked gently.

_“I thought you were a Grimm sneaking around like you are! You scared me!”_

He hadn’t known her. Not from the start.  
Ruby ended up shaking her head slowly.

_“At the time I was grateful for the fact it didn’t burst out of me like the first time, but now I think I should have said it since you were probably expecting me to say it.”_

“He didn’t know me…” Ruby muttered, then looked to Ozpin. “Does that matter?” She asked feeling lost.  
  
Ozpin looked at her searchingly again.  
“Then everything he has ever done has been his choice. Your family name regardless.” Ozpin told her. “He stays by your side because he chose you, not because he needs to.” Ozpin added.  
Ruby looked thoughtful. Of all the times she could remember, Oscar had been all about choices, his and hers.  
He stayed by her side because he wanted to.  
  
It was only after he got the memories from the cane, did he act like the Oscar she first met, if only changing a little: like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And only after they defeated Salem, did he relax like he had been back at his farm.  
  
Ruby frowned. “If I’m not technically his Rose anymore, how did you know it would still work?” Ruby asked.  
Ozpin looked contemplating. “Even if your last name wasn’t Rose, I still would have called you to him, because he needed home. But it was because I could understand what happened that I also called you because, in some far corner of his mind, he still has our memories. They will not go away, they will continue to be there, no matter how much he may wish they weren’t.” Ozpin told her.  
Ruby looked back to the other side of the hall, where Oscar’s room was, to where he was sleeping.  
Ozpin had called her because Oscar needed to come home? So, he called her.  
Ruby blinked as her head snapped back to Ozpin. “Wait. I’m his home!?” She near screeched.  
  
Ruby watched as Ozpin smiled for the first time.  
He looked as if he wanted to chuckle too.  
“Of course you are. Isn’t he to you?” He asked in mirth.  
Ruby grumbled and sank low into her seat as she crossed her arms in embarrassment.  
Naturally, he was, but Ozpin wasn’t supposed to pick up on it!  
It was only then did Ozpin chuckle at her.  
Next time, she would help Oscar dunk him.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
By the time Ruby was allowed back into Oscar’s room, it was morning, and Briar had laughed herself silly at the sight of an official Huntress waiting for permission to enter a room she could knockdown in a second.  
 _“Invite me to the wedding.”_ Briar had told her before she had left.  
Maybe Ruby would set fire to the building instead.  
  
Ruby walked in and saw Oscar was still sleeping, a no mean feat since it was after eight.  
Ruby mused that he still must be recovering, and sat down in the nearby chair.  
She saw clenched in his hand near his face was the jar her Semblance was caged in, not that she could actively remember giving it to him.  
She watched the frozen petals curiously as they danced behind glass, in an almost peaceful way.  
Weiss did say something about jarred Semblances still reacting to their owners. Or…something.  
So maybe if she was peaceful, so were they?  
Ruby wasn’t about to question it since it seemed to have brought peace to Oscar somehow.  
  
./.  
  
“Okay, so you’re sure you’re fine?” Ruby asked as she tried not to bounce on his bed.  
She watched as that soft look settled on his face that he seemed to only aim at her.  
“I’ll be fine, Ruby. Besides there aren’t any more missions this year anyway.” Oscar assured, maybe for the seventh time.  
“You’re sure?” Ruby insisted.  
Oscar snorted. “I’m sure!” He said.  
  
Ruby sighed when she felt her Scroll vibrate.  
She needed to get back to Weiss. Back to Atlas. Since scientists were apparently incompetent.  
“…You sure?” She asked again.  
Oscar eyed her. “Seriously. Ruby. Go and be a Huntress.” Oscar demanded.  
Ruby eyed him back, before sighing again and getting off the bed.  
“By the way…” Ruby started, and she saw she had Oscar’s full attention. “I know you’ve hidden my petals somewhere in this room,” Oscar flinched, and she almost dropped the act and laughed. “So, I’ve decided you can keep them, don’t break them ‘kay?” She added, Oscar blinked, before smiling at her gratefully.  
If anything, they could be with him when she wasn’t.  
She went to the door, and looked back to him, seeing that he had somehow reached for the jar, and was holding it again.  
“Happy birthday!” She winked as she yelled and ran out of the room.  
She laughed when she could hear him spluttering curses when he figured out she had played him from the start.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Ruby was sure her face was burning in embarrassment even five hours after it happened.  
Weiss and her stupid know-it-all commentary.  
 _“Give it to Oscar. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it!”_  
That wasn’t the problem.  
The problem was that everyone could read her like an open gods damn book!  
Speaking of books!  
She looked down at her lap.  
 _“You haven’t gotten him anything yet, right?”_  
That wasn’t the point!  
  
It wasn’t the point it was the perfect gift.  
It was that at some point Oscar had become her entire world, and she wore that on her sleeve!  
Ruby sighed as she tried not to slam her head back against the bulkhead of the plane. She didn’t need another concerned message from Oscar asking if she was alright, because it was downright creepy, and how did he know, and just when did he possess sixth sense?!  
  
Her thumbs traced over the silver in the book cover absentmindedly.  
She had a bookmark at the page she knew he would love.  
It was more to the point if she could actually give it to him without fainting.  
She had thought on more than one occasion to just leave it on their kitchen bench and find a hiding spot for the rest of term, so she didn’t need to face him, like a child.  
She would be home first too.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby sighed as she rested her back against the closed door, she had a day to mentally further prepare, and hopefully come out of it alive, before Oscar’s term finished.  
Why couldn’t she just leave it on the counter with a message reading: _For you!_ Next to it with a big heart as she ran away?  
Most likely because he would chase her down and _win_ somehow too.  
She hid her face in her hands and groaned. Why did this have to be so hard?! It was just a book! Less than that! It was a page _from_ the book!  
  
She even flinched and scolded herself for it when she heard Oscar come home.  
“Ruby!” He called.  
“It’s fine. It’s fine. This is fine!” Ruby hissed to herself, before walking from the lounge. “Oscar!” She called and bounded over to him and hugged him.  
Oscar laughed. “Okay, that was slow, what’s wrong?” He asked merrily.  
Ruby grumbled, and he laughed again. “You could be the only Huntress in history that I know of that has Gift-Giving Anxiety, Ruby.” He said.  
Ruby huffed at him in annoyance. He was cheating somehow.  
  
“I don’t know how you’re doing that…” Ruby muttered.  
Oscar just put a finger up to his lips in a hushing motion.  
“Fine! Keep your secrets!” Ruby screeched outraged and threw a pillow from the couch.  
Oscar just laughed but was grateful it wasn’t anything else.  
  
“Fine!” Ruby screeched after five minutes. “Here!” She added, throwing a box at him. “I’mma hide!” Ruby yelled and dived under cushions.  
Ruby watched nervously as he unwrapped the box and took the book out.  
“Constellations?” He murmured.  
Ruby hid her head.  
What was that expression? What was that _tone_?!  
  
Ruby heard him open the book and knew with the bookmark, it would open at the right page.  
His favourite stars.  
They made up the constellation called Ardens.  
It apparently meant something in the old language that related to fire, but she couldn’t quite remember it, nor did the scientists Weiss acquired it from knew.  
Ruby knew Oscar’s favourite stars were the Twins and the Elder Sister. They too had names in the old language, but Ruby wasn’t about to try and butcher them. Not when Oscar could probably say them at a drop of the hat.  
  
“You got me a book on the stars?” She heard him question.  
Ruby looked to him and was stunned to see him crying.  
She jumped up. “Why are you crying!” She screeched, panicking.  
It was too much! It was so too much!  
Oscar was crying as he stared between her and the bookmarked page.  
It was the right one since she had memorised what it looked like with its lines because she thought it ironic that it looked like a bird.  
“You brought me the stars.” He muttered.  
Ruby studied him. He wasn’t mad. He never got mad. He looked like she had brought his weight in gold.  
  
“Oscar?” She questioned as she came in close, trying to figure out the myriad of emotions running across his face. “Was it a bad idea?” She asked.  
Oscar made some type of noise that just seemed to burst from him, and suddenly Ruby was enveloped into a hug.  
“You brought me our stars.” Oscar murmured into her shoulder as he gripped her tight to him. “And that can never be bad.” He told her.  
Ruby tried to look at him, but the way he was holding her, with his head in the crook of her shoulder, all she could see was his hair, and feel him trembling.  
“Are you sure?” She questioned.  
She felt his laughter bubble out of him.  
“I’m sure.” Oscar told her softly.  
  
“But what I’m also sure about.” Oscar said about five minutes later as he finally pushed away.  
Ruby looked to him curiously as he somehow procured a small bag. “Is that this pales in comparison.” He told her, holding it out to her to take.  
Ruby laughed in relief as she took the bag and tore it open. It could have been coal, and she wouldn’t’ve cared.  
Inside the Mache paper was a red and black crocheted-styled winter skull cap.  
One that she immediately jammed onto her head.  
“This is mine now.” She demanded. “And you cannot take it back. I don’t care what you think.” She added.  
Ruby would probably need to fix her hair if she were to go out since she was sure it probably looked like a crow’s nest, but she didn’t _care_.  
It was hers, and he gave it to her, and that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar knows from now on to never sleep in. Seriously. Bad shit happens. And it rhymes with red roses and him nearly wanted to throw a table at her face. How these two function is anyone's guess and me to gloat over because no one has figured it out yet. Ozpin is a little shit, but at least he apologises for it in the end. Unlike Oscar, who never apologises. If anyone was wondering Oscar isn't okay. Was that needed? Probably not, but I'd thought I'd mention it in case you miraculously thought he got better (he didn't). Oscar loses it over keys. Oscar hates metaphorical walls. Oscar has nightmares over colours. Grimm are just really weird creatures okay, don't @ me. I really love the Semblance Jar you guys should take note. And stars. Birds too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby boy all grown up and saving China. Someone gave him a Scroll! Bless. Boy still needs more hugs. Ruby at least is questioning her life choices X'D  
> Also can we also veto to kill Tyrian and Jacques while we're at it. I will throw hands.  
> Anyone gonna take bets if launching the Vytal Tower is gonna end badly? C'mon, its RWBY. We don't get to keep our joy.  
> ...We're also not gonna get the full Oscar and Ruby conversation, are we? T_T See. Told you. We don't keep our joy. That's what fanfiction is for!

_These days when I’m losing track of time. These days when I’m burning up inside. These days when I’m lost, I search the skies. The kiss of time: Like thunder screaming out for a flash of lightning. Stars are falling down for God’s applause. I’m waiting for the light of your supernova. I’m waiting for you. As long as I dream, it ain’t over. I’ll bring the chains of gravity. My heart is lost between the stars.  
— [Within Temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3nb_r18ug0)_

_Other Music:  
_ _[Ben Schuller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ST_Zb2b-qzQ) — Stand with Me  
[Godsmack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNXdPI2JRUA) — When Legends Rise_

  
Chapter 5 – Year 3  
  
Oscar had a feeling of foreboding when he left late for the start of school, he had sent the girls ahead, when he had realised, he was the latest in getting up.  
It was an oddity, but it happened rarely, especially on days when he needed to change sleeping schedules.  
  
He sunk into his seat next to Gail at late breakfast, who like the others, looked extremely excited about something.  
“What I miss?” He asked, seeing her about the vibrate off her chair.  
“We have a new teacher subbing for the year!” Nash preened.  
“Hope they’re good!” Reed added.  
Oscar raised his eyebrow at them. “Ozpin didn’t show them off?” They shook their heads. Odd. “Gave a name?” He added.  
“Nope! We’ll apparently know them when we see them?” Gail said in a scoff.  
Oscar blinked. That…didn’t bode well.  
“What subject?” He asked.  
“Weapons handling and specialisation.” Nash said.  
If his gut feeling was right, he would never live it down.  
  
So, of course, the first subject they had was the new one for their year.  
Why else.  
And everyone was early, early to get a glimpse of this so-called known Hunter.  
Bets were taken on gender, and if it was one of the teachers already on hand.  
The door slammed open, seemingly by itself, and Oscar slid down in his seat.  
Done for. He was totally and utterly _done for_.  
  
Suddenly one Ruby Rose was standing in front of the teacher’s desk, with the most shit-eating grin on her face Oscar had ever seen her bear.  
“Red Rose!” One student near him screamed as they all pointed to her.  
Welp. Ozpin was right about that. They recognised her _on sight_.  
Half of them would lose bets based on gender and whether or not she was on hand already.  
Oscar wasn’t about to get into technicalities of her technically being on hand, but _semantics_.  
  
Oscar watched as her eyes roamed over every single one of them, and he knew for some reason she was _gloating_ about something or rather.  
Whether it was because she had managed to stay at Beacon for a full year, or because she got to, in most high probability, have good cause to ramble on about Crescent Rose, he didn’t know.  
He was almost afraid to guess.  
He was almost afraid to guess how she had wrangled it from Ozpin in the first place. Or, if Ozpin had somehow cheated her into it.  
  
Oscar almost shivered when her eyes scanned the room and didn’t for one second spare more time on him than any other.  
There was something…off about her.  
Or maybe it was because she was treating him like a stranger.  
“Alright, listen up!” Ruby ordered, and everyone immediately sat in their chairs hearing her.  
They all knew the rumours about Red Rose, how she climbed the ladder two years ahead of everyone else, was at the battles of Beacon, Mistral and played a part of the Atlas siege, _and_ possessed a weapon so dangerous it was now illegal to copy.  
They had no desire to get on her bad side, Oscar noticed.  
He wondered if he would have a bad time if he unknowingly dissociated in her presence. …Did she even know about that!?  
  
“I’ve heard from Glynda,” Ruby started, and Oscar had to stop the full-blown flinch at Ruby calling Glynda by her first name. “That you’re all pretty good at standard one-on-one weapon battle practice,” Oscar watched as they puffed up at the praise. “But there’s one among you that does this slightly better than the rest.” Now Oscar froze, flinched when her eyes finally landed on him for more than one second. “How about you demonstrate, Pines?” She asked.  
_Oh, hell no he wasn’t!_  
  
She called him Pines.  
Every. Single. Time.  
For every single thing!  
By the end of the first lesson, all the girls were giggling, and his eye had twitched enough to give him a headache, and he _knew_ she was laughing at him by now, and by the way that her smile was permanently on her face: she was doing it on purpose! And she knew that he knew she knew!  
Oscar had a headache.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
By the time mission time came around, Oscar was _this_ close to throwing his entire table at Ruby’s head, damned be the consequences of his actions.  
Like it would actually hit her anyway.  
But he might feel better about it afterwards.  
  
He actually felt relief when the girls decided on a Civil Shadow Huntsmen job.  
It meant that he didn’t need to leave Vale and that he could actually sleep with both eyes shut, instead of one eye out for danger, _and_ , they got an allowance at one of the many Vale inns for the entirety of the mission. If he remembered correctly, the proctor chose all that: the allowance, the mission, and where they stayed.  
It meant that he had a higher chance of his proctor not being _her_.  
Because he wasn’t sure how long he could starve of throwing something at _Professor Rose_ ’s head.  
  
Team ORNG’s mission was to see how Huntsmen worked within and with the police force of Vale.  
Oscar might’ve thought he’d fall asleep from boredom. Because he had done this personally already at Mistral.  
But he noted Ozpin’s smirk when they had picked the mission and feared the actual reason.  
Because that smirk wasn’t the smirk that told him he had done something he had predicted.  
No, this smirk was Ozpin downright _enjoying_ himself, and that he had won probably a high amount of lien somewhere along the line.  
  
./.  
  
By the day of the mission meant they woke up early to receive their orders, via Oscar’s Scroll. They already had a list of things that they knew they needed to do before leaving, like packing enough clothes to last the trip until their proctor deemed it done, any ammo or dust they used would be reimbursed by Beacon, should they use it, but anything personal or deemed not for the mission they bought with lien would not be.  
The only things Oscar did not know of was: who proctor they ended up with, where they would be meeting them, and what time they were to be expected.  
That was what Oscar got up for at dawn to check on.  
  
When Oscar saw that the information had not come in yet, he shrugged and went about getting ready, packing his bag and making sure the seeds Ruby gave him were still growing well.  
By the time the girls started waking was when Oscar’s Scroll beeped out.  
Oscar knew by looking at it that it was from Glynda before he even got to her signature.  
But at least he was able to skim her pleasantries and get to where they needed to go: The Vale police department, to where they would meet their proctor outside, and a time which gave them enough to get out and down to Vale without panicking. Oscar also saved the unfamiliar Scroll number Glynda gave for their proctor, that he apparently needed for emergencies.  
“Alright,” Oscar started, once he had the information, and they looked to him as they packed their backpacks. “We have about an hour to get to Vale.” Oscar told them.  
They nodded and packed that little bit faster.  
  
Oscar made sure that they were in Vale to have time to get to the VPD without being late.  
Because heaven forbid it was Port who decided to take this mission, since proctors chose which they wanted to do, and then the missions were passed down to them.  
It was how Beacon ran things, so they knew how many Huntsmen they needed in the first place based on how many teams were being deployed across the years.  
  
What Oscar wasn’t prepared for, as they rounded the last corner to see the front doors of the VPD was to see, leaning casually against the nearest revolving door, was one lone Ruby Rose.  
He felt as if his heart had sunk into the pit of his stomach in dread.  
Oh, how was he supposed to pull _this_ off?!  
He could pretend in a classroom, he was always pretending in a classroom. But out in the real world?!  
If they went up against Grimm, how was he not supposed to…?!  
It was in his very nature to help _her_ , to be by her side!  
  
“Oh my god!” Nash was squealing.  
“We got Red Rose!” Gail added.  
At this Ruby looked up from her Scroll and smiled.  
“There you are! Right on time!” She said, coming away from the wall as she put her one propped up foot back on the ground.  
Reed looked actually speechless; Oscar was mentally freaking.  
  
“Aright, so, seeing as we have five minutes,” Ruby started, waving her too-new Scroll around. “Here’s how things work as a Huntress for Civil Protection,” Ruby looked them over, most likely to make sure they were listening, Oscar tried really hard not to flinch at her tone. He would never get used to her Professor Voice, it sounded detached and too much like she was emulating Glynda. “Some Huntsmen and Huntress’ choose to help the civilians by helping the police force of the kingdoms. It’s sometimes the more safer option then border control or Grimm Hunting.” Ruby told them.  
  
Nash was the one who cocked her head, her ears showing her confusion more than her face.  
“Why sometimes?” She asked.  
Ruby zeroed in on her. “Those sometimes are the times when kingdoms fall, Miss Elwood.” She stated.  
All of them flinched at her meaning.  
Oscar saw the understanding flash in all their eyes: they knew what she was referring to, and how many battles she had been in had been _inside_ a kingdom in some way shape or form.  
  
There was no round of twenty questions, and Ruby led them into the building and towards the reception.  
“Hey there,” Ruby greeted, bowing her head a little towards the receptionist manning, when she got their attention, she flashed her Scroll at them.  
They looked at the Scroll, nodded, then pushed a button, and directed them to the door opening.  
“Beacon missions are through there. Thank you for your protection!” They thanked her.  
  
“That was rather easy.” Nash whispered as Ruby thanked them and motioned for them to follow.  
“What were you expecting?” Oscar asked, finally finding his voice.  
Gail looked at him. “More confrontation? I dunno.” Gail shrugged.  
“Maybe that’s it, we’re expecting it to be harder? I mean she’s not actually that much older than us, despite all the legends?” Reed reminded.  
Oscar scoffed. “Yeah, but none of us have a giant-now-illegal scythe to back our words up with.” Oscar muttered.  
The girls looked at him then back to each other. “Yeah. That might actually be a good point.” They conceded.  
  
They caught up to Ruby who was over by a mission board similar to those up at Beacon.  
Oscar noted she looked thoughtful.  
“Is she okay?” Gail asked in a whisper.  
They all looked to Oscar as if to say he had drawn the short straw in asking.  
His eye twitched, but he stood forward.  
“Professor Rose?” He asked, still internally twitching.  
Ruby blinked and came back from wherever her mind sent her off to and looked to him questioning.  
“Um, are you…okay?” He asked, as much as a student could ask the welfare of a teacher, then her _actual boyfriend_.  
There was nothing coming from her jarred Semblance in his pocket, so he hadn’t a clue.  
  
Ruby smiled at him.  
It still sent shivers down his spine. It wasn’t her natural smile.  
“Ah, Pines,” and _cringe_. “I’ve looked over ORNG’s files,” Oscar had to scoff to think she actually needed to look his over. “And I was trying to see which mission would suit you all to see where you all sit with Hunting missions.” Ruby said.  
“Yeah…Our last one…didn’t exactly go…well…” Nash muttered painfully.  
Oscar flinched away from the memory and saw a brief glimpse of Ruby’s actual concern before she tore it away from her face.  
“Hence why I’m thinking about it really hard, Miss Elwood.” Ruby stated.  
They left her to it.  
  
“Pines!” Ruby called five minutes later, before shoving a letter under his nose, making him yelp. “How bored will you be with this?” She questioned.  
Oscar glared at her, knowing his team was behind him, that they hadn’t seen him do it, but she just flashed an actual smile at him before going back to being Professor again.  
Oscar took the letter from her and read it over.  
  
He could see why she went for it; the girls could use the practice that the mission would give them in further using their Semblance. Oscar could deal with being bored. He was more worried that _she_ would be the one being bored. Oscar gave it over to Gail to read and eyed Ruby.  
“I’ll be fine. Won’t a Huntress like you be bored?” He asked as if going on her legacy alone could ask the question without suspicion.  
Ruby grinned. “I’ll have my work cut out for me, don’t worry.” She assured.  
Oscar just shrugged and sighed in resignation, if she said so.  
  
They ended up taking the Hunt, reporting they were taking it to the receptionist, who thanked them decisively.  
And they took their leave.  
“Alright, let’s leave that for now. I’ll show you where Beacon is letting us stay until we’ve run out of time.” Ruby said.  
Oscar by now just shrugged tiredly and let her lead the way.  
  
It was one of the inns by the border walls, near where their mission was.  
Ruby flashed her Scroll again, and the old lady who ran the inn smiled gratefully.  
“I was hoping someone would come and clean this mess up!” The old lady crooned.  
Ruby nodded. “Just doing our jobs, Ma’am. I’m Ruby Rose, and these are my students,” Ruby beckoned them forward.  
They introduced themselves respectively and the lady nodded at them happily.  
“All the merrier, children!” The lady was saying, as she handed Ruby one set of keys, and looked to them. “You four lot normally come in groups…” She said, looking at them, Oscar sighed and stepped forward.  
“I lead our team. We make up team ORNG.” Oscar told her.  
She smiled and handed him another set of keys.  
Oscar blinked as she gestured to the stairs.  
  
Oscar stared down at the keys once they reached the landing.  
Ruby had one set of keys. He had another.  
It meant two separate rooms.  
Had they actually been on a mission in his life where they hadn’t shared a room in an inn?  
Oscar hadn’t actually thought it would be this hard, to be near her, but not allowed to touch her in a way he was used to.  
He had been so used to casually going up to her and talking freely that now when that wasn’t allowed, where he felt like there was a line he couldn’t cross: it felt stifling and stiff and _wrong_.  
He didn’t like it.  
In fact, _he hated it_.  
  
“Pines?” Ruby was calling, in that bleed of Glynda-like-and-not- _Ruby_ concern that made him want to punch a wall.   
Oscar looked back up and saw all the girls looking at him in some type of concern.  
Oscar handed the keys to Gail.  
“I’ll see what’s up.” Oscar told her.  
Gail nodded, and opened the door, and ushered the other two girls in and shut the door.  
  
Oscar watched as soon as the door closed, Ruby-his- _girlfriend_ appeared, and her concern was written all over her face when she threw caution to the wind and came up to him.  
“Are you alright?” She asked.  
It was _her_. Her voice. Not the Glynda-like Professor Rose voice she put on.  
For some reason, Oscar saw his vision blurring as tears swelled.  
Oscar reared forward and silently hugged her as he tried to breathe.  
  
“Oscar…?” Ruby asked.  
“I don’t like it.” Oscar told her, his eyes shut, and grasping her cloak that little bit harder. He trembled when he felt her wrap her arms around him.  
“Would it help if I said I chose this mission because I thought you wouldn’t?” Ruby asked.  
Oscar just gave a wet chuckle. “It doesn’t.” He told her.  
She tightened her arms. “Yeah, I didn’t think it would.” She muttered then nuzzled into his hair in comfort. “Yeah. I don’t like it either.” She admitted.  
It took a second to cross Oscar’s mind that he was nearly as tall as her if he wasn’t as tall as her already. He briefly wondered how long it would take before Gail came and looked for him.  
  
Being able to hug her had calmed down something inside him that had welled since seeing her as his Professor that first day of school.  
It had done something to him, under all the name-calling and the distance that he didn’t like, that it felt wrong now he could feel calmer.  
It was too much like the wall was back up between him and her that only he could remember there being one in the first place.  
He didn’t like it then, even if it was necessary, and he didn’t like it now when it _wasn’t_ necessary.  
Oscar knew he never wanted to go back to having a wall between them that separated them. It felt too much like how all the previous Roses were to his past.  
And he vowed, as soon as Ruby had made her choice, that Ruby would never be _that_ to _him_.  
  
He would never have to be something that had to watch her march off to war and scatter her petals across the floor as he watched by, unable to do anything but watch.  
“You never answered my question on whether you’re alright…” Ruby asked again.  
“I don’t think I am.” Oscar admitted.  
“Can I help?” She questioned.  
“Make the year go faster?” He asked hopefully.  
Ruby chuckled. “Yeah, I can’t do that. I would if I could.” She said.  
Oscar chuckled back.  
  
Oscar pulled away after at least five minutes.  
“They’re…probably worried about me…” Oscar muttered.  
“I know I am.” Ruby told him, peering at him as if trying to see into him.  
It was only then did he finally feel her emotions come through the jarred Semblance.  
“I can tell…” Oscar told her.  
Ruby sided her head in confusion, and he pulled the jar out, noticing that it was slower than usual.  
  
Ruby blinked.  
“You actually carry that around?” She asked.  
Oscar nodded. “I can normally tell all of your emotions from it. Not just positive ones.” He told her. Because that look on her face definitely told him she forgot about the entire thing.  
Ruby looked amazed. “Huh.” She said, amazed.  
Oscar watched as the petals reverberated her amazement, their colour a brighter red since what they had been since she became a teacher.  
“Wait. You can actually feel it?” Ruby asked.  
“Yeah. And while you’ve been Acting, it hasn’t been active.” Oscar told her, he had freaked the first time the petals turned _blackened red_ and _stayed that way_ , so much he needed to make sure she was alright on a day he didn’t have her class.  
Maybe that was why he was so confused because she was blocking her emotions somehow.  
  
Oscar watched as pain crossed her face, and her petals rattled.  
“I am so sorry. I was trying to distance myself so I wouldn’t mess up!” Ruby cried.  
It suddenly made sense.  
She was trying to appear to be a teacher, so to be one, she had to dull whatever she was feeling towards him that wasn’t appropriate to feel for a student. Even if technically they were in a relationship before all this.  
Oscar just sighed in relief. “At least it was because of that.” And not because of anything else.  
Ruby nodded, hearing a door start to creak open, she fled to a safe distance.  
“Alright! I’ll see you and your team at eight!” Ruby-as-Professor-Rose called.  
The sudden change threw Oscar’s poor heart through a loop that he nearly tumbled, and he quickly stashed the jar from Gail’s concerned eyes and charged into the shared room as quickly as he could.  
He hated it.  
  
Oscar was awake at midnight, hearing the snoring from the other three, he held up her Semblance jar. In the light of the moon, he could see that they were no longer the black and red that freaked him out, calling up memories from his nightmares: but their usual crystallised red, flying around themselves calmingly and freely.  
He smiled softly, finally back at peace, and held the jar to his heart as he was finally able to drift off to sleep without fearing he would have nightmares about the colour of rose petals.  
  
./.  
  
The mission boiled down to a simple hunter and gatherers mission.  
There was a hole in the wall somewhere and Grimm were using it to frighten, but not kill, civilians so they could forage and claim land for their packs.  
“Alright. You three,” She pointed to the three girls. “Head up a tree in all directions and find me that hole.” She ordered.  
Gail, Nash and Reed saluted and ran over to separate trees and climbed.  
  
Oscar stood and watched in amazement that Ruby strode over to the wall and took out an electrically charged dust crystal.  
Even more so when she pressed it into the rocks to bring out the electrical current in the wall so she could see it. She watched to see the currents for it to bounce back, to tell her where the breach was.  
Ruby looked back to Oscar and grinned as _Ruby_. “I have learnt some stuff by watching you!” She crowed.   
It was the fact she had taken what she had learnt from Atlas and applied it to the barrier at Beacon was what amazed him. And that she thought to bring along the right dust crystal.  
  
By the time the rest of ORNG came back, to report none of them had seen anything different, Ruby had found which direction to go in, and had stored the crystal back in her pocket before they saw.  
“I guess we can just go in this direction…” Ruby stated and took off at a pace they could follow at.  
  
It took them an hour of following a wall, but they found the breach in the end.  
“Oh, goodie,” Gail said in heavy sarcasm seeing the sight of heavy-looking slate stones and boulders that made up the wall scattered everywhere.  
Ruby eyed them critically. “Who’s faster in an endurance run without the use of Semblance?” She asked.  
They all immediately pointed at Oscar, who put up his hands in surrender.  
  
Ruby blinked. “Okay. But I need his Semblance. Next.” Ruby added.  
They looked to each other, then pointed to Gail.  
“Okay, good. You better get going to get the Hunters at the gate because I can sense Grimm coming.” Ruby told them.  
Gail paled but nodded and ran.  
Ruby looked over to Oscar. “I need you to pick the stones up and put the wall back up, understand?” She asked.  
Oscar was already pale by the time he could feel Grimm coming, but he nodded silently.  
  
All around them, stone and boulder started to lift once Oscar drew out Silvis and it started to glow when he used the Gravity imbued in the weapon.  
Before Ruby slipped through the wall, beckoning Reed and Nash to come with her.  
“I’ll head over the wall once it’s patched, but until then,” she pointed outwards. “We need to make sure they don’t get past us.” Ruby told them.  
They saluted her, and readied their weapons, sparing a minute to gawk at Crescent Rose.  
  
Oscar would spare a minute to question why Grimm were coming at Ruby, a _Silver Eyed_ Warrior, if he could think of anything but how much each boulder weighed, and how much time it took the first time to place each individually and how much men had been lost trying to get the wall up in the first place.  
There was something that calmed him when he heard the familiar sound of Crescent Rose shooting off in front of him.  
Which didn’t make much sense to him at all? Because it meant that Ruby was in battle, and _he_ was standing there, lifting _rocks_!  
  
Sooner than later, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gail returning with a bunch of Hunters to help, beside her, and few on the wall itself to help clear the Grimm out, and give him more time to close the gap.  
Lucky that he remembered where each went!  
  
As soon as the last stone went in, Oscar was scaling up the wall, jumping off it and slamming Silvis onto the ground to lift all nearby Grimm up into the air.  
ORNG and Ruby transformed their weapons to their guns and started shooting them where they were.  
“We need to clear out this pack, elsewise they will keep coming!” Ruby was saying to the girls.  
The Grimm here didn’t make much sense, they were juvenile enough to form packs but stupid enough to think they could take on a full-fledged Silver Eyed Warrior without any elders.  
Oscar wasn’t actually sure if Ruby would light up her eyes in front of so many strangers, and if she would actually need them since Crescent Rose seemed to be cutting down the pack fast enough that they weren’t overwhelmed.  
They were also stupid enough that they kept running into his influence circle and getting lifted up, Grimm after Grimm.  
  
The one time Oscar thought she would, and acting as much as Yang, was when one Grimm was able to take a swipe at her, and her winter hat was knocked off her head, and the Grimm finally understood they had enraged her, her eyes flashing in rage was enough to make them back off.  
“Monsters! That’s mine!” Ruby screeched in enough rage that would be worthy if the hat was actually destroyed and not just knocked off her head.  
It was then the Grimm finally fled and gave up the wall. Oscar didn’t think they would come back to where they knew a rageful Ruby would be.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
It was decided early on, that all presents would be suspended until the school year was finished. Because they couldn’t be seen exchanging gifts or living under the same roof.  
It was the first time that Oscar had spent the weeks off at Beacon, and where Ruby had spent the weeks at their apartment by herself, with Oscar fearing she would either starve or set the entire apartment block on fire.  
  
Oscar was free first since Ruby needed to write out reports for her students and send them out before the day was done so the end of year report could be sent to all students.  
Oscar found it peculiar that he was home, and the weight lifted off his shoulder, but Ruby still wasn’t home, and he didn’t like it.  
But he might as well fix dinner.  
  
Oscar didn’t even hear the door slam open and close before he registered Ruby was surrounding him.  
“Oscar!” She cried out joyfully.  
And it was like he was able to breathe again.  
He turned away from the stove, still in her arms, and wrapped his around her waist.  
“Missed you.” Oscar muttered.  
Ruby giggled at him but held him closer.  
  
She tore off from him, and it only took a second for Oscar to realise she had taken the jar with her.  
“Hey!” He cried, chasing her. He needed that jar _back_.  
“I need this!” She retorted as she used her Semblance to scatter around the entire apartment so he couldn’t find her.  
Oscar just stared up at the ceiling that was now scattered in rose petals that made up Ruby Rose’s Semblance. He didn’t bother to try and find her when she was like this. He knew he couldn’t, but he couldn’t help but smile when he heard her giggling.  
It was a better memory of scattered roses, then his past remembered. Even if they were red.  
The only closure was that its colour meant that it was her colour and they weren’t dyed red with her own blood or carried the stench of negativity that didn’t belong in her aura.  
  
Oscar saw the petals scatter back together as she came back to herself and ran at him, only for something to settle on his neck.  
“Here!” She giggled.  
Oscar blinked and looked down to see his neck was covered in a simple red knit scarf. It was hiding something heavier that settled just above his sternum.  
He silently reached for it and found that she had given her jar back to him, but somehow put it on a hard-wearing chain that looped around the base of the jar’s nape.  
“Now you don’t have to put it in your pocket.” Ruby told him softly.  
“Did—Did you just give me two things?” He questioned, more like stuttered out.  
He could feel her back where she belonged in his head and heart as he looked to her.  
  
Ruby was smiling.  
“Maybe, but at least I won’t be in your pocket.” Ruby told him.  
“Yeah. But you gave me two things. I’ve been outnumbered.” Oscar muttered.  
Oscar watched as she lit up and laughed, but he handed over a packet. “Thought you would like this.” Oscar told her.  
  
He watched as she tore into the bag and pulled out the pendant that he went to great lengths to find in Vale.  
Ruby lifted it to her face in wonder at the small teardrop bottle that nested what looked like sparkling metallic dust within.  
“Wow, what is it?” She asked.  
“Stardust.” He told her.  
Ruby blinked and then looked at him in wonder.  
“You can collect them?!” She asked.  
Oscar regarded her. “Only the ones that fall.” He told her. “Thought it would get placed next to your feather.” Oscar said.  
Ruby was quick to add the pendant next to the feather from last year, then race to hug him.  
“Keep this up and people are gonna think I like jewellery.” Ruby said as she pouted.  
Oscar just laughed.

Ruby's Semblance Jar art By [Blooming | Silveria ](https://silveriaphoenix.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check the Discord for my Update Schedule! I'm not in control of your life, but I will laugh at you if you ask where a chapter is on a day I've said isn't an Update Day! ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In light of recent events" sounds evil now that I think about it. Ruby doesn't know what to call Ozpin (lol). She also does't know what to call the rest of her old teachers. Hurray, Social Anxiety. Ruby tries Really HardTM. If it was any doubt Ruby can't do this without consequences. These two are as bad as each other in the grand scheme of things: they're both terrible without the other. They need hugs. More hugs. There needs to be more hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Who knew this would go so terribly wrong??? It's RWBY. Of course, it did!
> 
> In Story Update: I still haven't written/finished chapter 9+ and I'm starting to fret over it.  
> Why can't things just write itself! Or I magically have more time!?
> 
> Again, please make sure to keep up to date on discord so you know when I'm updating next!
> 
> Bye! I'm DEAD.

_I’m here, the closest I can be, by your side: and that’s just fine for now. Tell me gently, the rest of your dreams that you have started to tell me one day. What kind of world is waiting for us at the end of this path of the unknown? Will the voiceless voices, disappear without reaching anywhere at this rate? Can’t forget Yesterday’s memories: Can’t erase Today’s regrets as well. Throw them away and aim for tomorrow. Let’s laugh at our wounds that are shined upon by the morning sun and continue the endless journey. One day we’ll surely reach it: We’re going to start moving, toward our future. Right now, surely, with our way of doing things.  
— [Yuzu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOofk_e9NyI)_

_Other Music:  
[SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f41dgqET2uY) — Island  
[M2U & Dazbee](https://youtu.be/kDqEcvj_1k4) — Yoake no Uta (Song of Daybreak)  
  
_Chapter 6 — Year 3  
  
Ruby didn’t feel like feeling dread.   
But Ozpin’s call of: _in light of recent events, can I have a moment of your time tomorrow?_ Didn’t feel like helping her erase her feeling of dread.  
Or maybe it was because she was out of a job, and really didn’t want to leave Vale since, _in light of recent events_ , she didn’t even want to be a stone throw away from Beacon.  
  
But there she was, calling the lift of Beacon’s Tower to have a meeting with an ex-wizard, her ex-headmaster, and technically her ex-employer, yet still employer.   
She felt like punching the wall when the little joyful elevator ding sounded its arrival.  
It was odd to walk into Ozpin’s office and not see Qrow off to the side. Ruby gathered her uncle must’ve been on a mission, or heard she was coming and split.   
Aside from Ozpin, Glynda was in the room as well, with her ever-handy tablet in her hands as usual.   
She tried not to shiver when they both looked at her when she arrived.   
It wasn’t unnerving _at all_ to have their full focus on her.   
It made her feel like a child again, confessing what happened back in her first year.   
It was weird knowing she was now their equal, which was highly ironic whenever Ozpin was in the room.  
  
Ruby was determined to somehow get a job out of him that required her staying close to Beacon this time around.   
She didn’t want to be anywhere else, not with what happened with Oscar.   
Seeing him like that had scared her massively.   
She never wanted to see him like that again.  
  
“Miss Rose,” Ozpin greeted, coming around his desk.   
She couldn’t see his cane near him and wondered where it was, or if he had lost it again.   
She knew from Oscar that it was because of him that he lost Silvis all the time.   
He really should have a recall ability on it.   
  
“I have a proposition for you.” Ozpin told her.   
Ruby sided her head. “If it doesn’t rhyme with a job and Beacon, I’m not here.” Ruby told him pointedly.  
Ruby blinked when Ozpin actually chuckled at that.   
“And if I said I did?” Ozpin asked her.   
Ruby felt herself light up with glee. “Really?! What do I need to do?! Do I need to prove—?” She stalled when Ozpin held up his hand. “Sorry.” She checked herself.  
  
“You won’t need to prove anything to me, Miss Rose. I know your capabilities. Your leader abilities and ability to wield your scythe is enough, I assure you.” Ozpin told her.   
Ruby privately smiled. How on Remnant did Crescent Rose become illegal to copy again?   
“Okay, so…? What do I do?” Ruby asked.   
“It basically boils down to giving lectures and demonstrations about weapons and weapon handling of higher capability weapons.” Ozpin told her.   
Which suddenly made sense to why he was asking her.   
She did get top scores for Crescent Rose both at Signal and at Beacon when she attended.   
  
“Okay, sure…?” Ruby was still questioning.   
“You do understand,” Glynda started coming forward, and making Ruby look to her. “That you will need to treat all students that walk into your classroom fairly and with no bias?” Glynda was asking.   
Ruby blinked. “Naturally…?” She said in confusion.   
“That goes for all the students you don’t know, and to treat Oscar the same.” Ozpin pointed out.   
Ruby stalled.   
Oh.   
_Ohh_.  
  
“…Right.” Ruby squeaked in embarrassment.   
She watched as Ozpin and Glynda looked to each other as if they knew they got her to understand the problem.   
The problem was she couldn’t be seen to have a relationship with a student. Even if that student was Oscar, and that she had known him prior.   
How did the council fit into this? Did Ozpin even tell them?   
He probably didn’t.  
  
./.   
  
Glynda had led her to a dorm.   
Ruby found it weird to be back at Beacon.   
It felt like trespassing in the teachers only areas.   
“There’s a curriculum to look over.” Glynda told her, gesturing to the desk by the bed.   
Ruby nodded. “Thank you, Professor Goodwitch.” Ruby told her.   
Glynda seemed to smile. “You don’t call me that anymore.” Glynda reminded.   
  
Well wasn’t that embarrassing.   
Ruby needed to call them all by their first names.   
It was _weird_.  
Ruby just sighed in vexation and wandered over to the desk to sit down before she unbuckled her bag and left it on the bed with her scythe.   
She overlooked what the unit demanded of her and the students, which were now hers.   
Ozpin would be making an announcement tomorrow.   
And she would start work tomorrow. It seemed she would only be working with the year threes and fours  
Ruby stalled. She needed to call Oscar by his last name.   
_Nope_.  
  
Looking over the students and trying to not linger on Oscar _was hard_.   
Not being able to _smile_ at him, was worse.   
She was able to distance herself from him by messing up his last name, by trying to not feel anything.   
She nearly choked on _nothing_ at his reaction though. She hadn’t thought she would get one, but he reacted badly, and she nearly died laughing.   
Which would be suspicious.   
And she wouldn’t let that happen to him.  
But she did wonder how long he could take her calling him _Pines_ before he just snapped and threw something at her.   
  
/

* * *

/  
  
“You are aware that you will need to take a team on their mission as their proctor, do you not?” Ozpin was asking her over breakfast one day close to the mission days.   
Ruby blinked and nearly dropped her eggs back onto her plate.   
“Uh, yes? Am I allowed?” She asked   
She had a hard time at first with the fourth years, because they knew her age, and they wouldn’t listen even if she was the famous Red Rose.   
It took the first day, and for her to take out Crescent Rose _at them_ , for them to shut up and listen.   
Because yes, she was only a year older, and yes, she was the Red Rose, and _yes_ , all those stories that had her in it, did happen, and you were going to get an illegal-to-copy scythe up your nose if you. _Did. Not. Listen._  
They learnt fast.  
She could be grateful for that.   
  
“Yes, you are allowed.” Ozpin told her.   
Ruby didn’t drop her eggs, and she was thankful that she didn’t choke on them when she shoved them into her mouth in panic.   
“Okay, so…?” Ruby questioned.   
Ozpin handed over a Scroll.   
Ruby took it, baffled.   
“You can’t have your personal Scroll, Miss Rose.” Ozpin reminded.   
Ruby blinked and understood. “Right…” She muttered.   
  
“On there are the missions available this year. You will need to pick the one you are comfortable having a team shadow you on and tell me when you have decided. You, of course, have a few days to decide, so I can set whichever mission you approve of onto the mission boards.” Ozpin told her.   
Ruby felt odd that she was on the other side of things, even if she found it fascinating.   
“I’ll let you know.” Ruby muttered, pocketing the Scroll since her personal Scroll needed to stay in her dorm, and went back to her breakfast.   
  
./.  
  
Ruby laid on her bed scrolling through the missions available.   
She left the ones about hunting Grimm out because those were likely to take one look at her and scamper when they saw her or be of an elder pack status thinking they could take her down which was definitely not a good mission to take minors onto. And no way in hell was she going to explain how her eyes could _magically_ extinct Grimm.  
She left the ones that took her out of Vale because she knew Oscar wouldn’t take them.   
With those out of the picture it only left a few subgenres.   
So, she took the one that she thought Oscar would be less likely to take.   
Even if she would be able to do it singlehandedly and in her sleep.  
  
There came one confusing day before missions started that she swore as she taught the fourth years, when Oscar popped in through the door for a second, then vanished before anyone was fully aware he was there.   
The only thing was that she closed that door, and now it was open confirmed he was actually there.   
Ruby put out of her mind to why he was there and why she felt dread because of it.   
But he was definitely there because there was only one person that carried his aura and thought pattern.  
  
./.  
  
There was something about the smirk Ozpin had on his face that was different from his previous smirks when she handed him the mission she chose.   
It wasn’t the one where she had done something he’d predicted.   
But it looked as if he was genuinely enjoying himself.   
About what, she couldn’t say.   
And why it was when she handed in the mission request, she couldn’t fathom either.  
  
But she guessed it was because he _knew_. Somehow, he knew this would happen!  
She stared at her new Scroll, at the team that had gone with her mission.   
Team ORNG.   
Oh, how she couldn’t just resign her mission to someone else because that wasn’t how things worked and it would be suspicious if she tried, and then the council would be brought in, and that would be terrible for all people involved.   
  
Ruby thought that being close would help. But being this close and not being able to be as they usually were?   
It was hard, and it hurt.  
And she did not like how she kept needing to dull her emotions or hide them from her face.   
It was not something Ruby liked to do, be damned if she was taught how, because Huntress’ were meant to be able to handle any mission without their emotions getting in the way.  
She hated it. She hated not being able to express herself like she usually did.   
  
It was like there had been a wall drawn up, or some magical line she wasn’t allowed to cross anymore. Between her and Oscar. She wasn’t professionally allowed to cross it anymore. Because now she was his teacher, and he one of her many students.   
It would damage him far more than it would her. She could leave, he had one more year at Beacon he needed to complete.   
She couldn’t harm his chances of graduating.   
So maybe it was worth the dull feelings and emotions if it was for him.  
  
Ruby wasn’t able to sleep as she was used to anymore.   
Whether it was because she was in a different setting. Which didn’t make sense since she was fine when she was travelling back and forth between Vale and Vacuo.   
Maybe it was more that she was afraid her dreams would break her out her emotions that she had carefully put a lid on, similar to how her eyes worked.   
Ruby felt like she was cold. Always cold.   
She flinched away from the cold winter she had settled to always feel that year she searched Anima.   
It wasn’t the same. _It wasn’t the same_.  
It hurt too much to think it was.  
 _It wasn’t the same!  
It couldn’t be the same!_  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Ruby tried her hardest to not feel anything as she waited for ORNG to meet her.   
What was she meant to say?  
How to act?  
She ended up deciding to stay as if she was in her classroom.   
And not open that lid.  
  
She even went for casual.   
Her foot was propped up against the wall she was leaning on, and she obsessed over the time until she would see them. Mentally counting down the minutes.  
Until she shoved the idea away because it was a bad idea.   
  
Her Scroll vibrated when they were meant to meet her.  
“Oh my god!” Someone was squealing.   
“We got Red Rose!” Another was adding.   
Ruby looked up and saw ORNG was right on time.   
She gathered it was Elwood and Skyewind squealing, it was in their natures to fawn over her since day one, even if Elwood was the calmest of the girls in the first place.   
Glyndwr looked as if she hadn’t been able to say anything in the first place.  
Ruby tried not to look at Pines.  
  
“There you are! Right on time!” Ruby said instead, professionally cheerful.   
She could do this. She could do this. _She could do this_.  
Ruby came away from the wall, and toward ORNG as she waved her Scroll in her hand. “Alright, so, seeing as we have five minutes: here’s how things work as a Huntress for Civil Protection.” Ruby started to teach.   
How she remembered half the things she was telling them; she had no idea.   
She was just glad that the facts she was spewing were factually _right_.  
But at least they were listening. The girls seemed to be taking in what she was saying, and hopefully, they would retain it.  
  
“…Some Huntsmen and Huntress’ choose to help the civilians by helping the police force of the kingdoms. It’s sometimes the more safer option then border control or Grimm Hunting.” Ruby warned in afterthought.   
Elwood was the one who looked the most confused. “Why sometimes?” She was asking.   
Ruby tried not to feel more colder than she already did. She couldn’t put her hood up, and she couldn’t run from this.   
Why couldn’t time be a construct she could manipulate and speed it up, so this mission was already over? Then she could hide from these children, then she wouldn’t have to fear looking over at Pines.   
What would he think.  
  
Ruby stared at Elwood coldly. “Those sometimes are the times when kingdoms fall, Miss Elwood.” She stated just as hard as her attempt in getting her words out.   
Ruby watched as they all flinched in understanding.   
Not truly understanding, since these girls hadn’t been through Beacon falling, thought understanding what would have happened if semantical things had occurred. They hadn’t been through Mistral in winter. They hadn’t been through Atlas in winter when they staged a coup.  
They didn’t understand.   
Half of her was glad, and half of her resented them for it.  
  
When Ruby had waited long enough for more questions, when there wasn’t she turned tail, holding up a hand to gesture they follow: she marched into the building and straight up to reception in a bid to get this as over as she could get it fast.   
Flashing her ID normally opened doors, and she wasn’t surprised it worked still.   
She didn’t remember what she said, or how they actually got to the mission wall.   
But she was there, and the wall was there.   
Theories flashed through her eyes, as well as the student’s files to make sure she got them a mission that they wouldn’t fail on.  
  
“Professor Rose?” Someone was asking.   
Ruby blinked and found herself standing staring at the mission wall, before looking to Pines.   
What had happened? What was going on?  
“Um, are you…okay?” He was asking, his team behind him looked just as concerned.  
  
Ruby smiled professionally at them.   
“Ah, Pines, I’ve looked over ORNG’s files and I was trying to see which mission would suit you all to see where you all sit with Hunting missions.” Ruby said.   
It was professional enough. She had looked over Pines to make sure what was _in_ it.   
“Yeah…Our last one…didn’t exactly go…well…” Elwood muttered painfully.  
 _crack.  
_ Pines flinched, and his team looked concerned.   
How much did they know?  
  
 _No._  
Ruby wiped the emotion from herself.   
Lid it.   
“Hence why I’m thinking about it really hard, Miss Elwood.” Ruby stated.  
It would do no good to have a broken teacher.   
She wasn’t sure if she felt grateful or just empty that they stopped talking.   
  
Ruby stared at one mission brief for minutes now, before deciding on it.  
“Pines! How bored will you be with this?” She asked, knowing from his file, he was the leader for a reason.  
 _crack_  
Pines glared at her, and she smiled because of it.  
She wiped the emotion off her face when he took the briefing.  
  
Ruby watched as he seemed to decide on something, and give it over for the girls to look at it.   
Something twitched in her when he eyed her.   
What was he feeling?  
“I’ll be fine. Won’t a Huntress like you be bored?” He asked.  
Ruby had enough to deal with carting ORNG around then to be fully focused on what was in front of her.  
Ruby grinned. “I’ll have my work cut out for me, don’t worry.” She assured.   
She needed to stop looking at him.  
  
ORNG decided on the hunt she picked.   
It would be like needing to have one eye open, it was that simple to her.   
But she’d have both eyes open because she needed to make sure she kept Pines at a distance that was safe.  
Ruby couldn’t even remember leaving the VPD.   
But they were outside. And it was getting dark.   
How long did they stay in there for?  
“Alright, let’s leave that for now. I’ll show you where Beacon is letting us stay until we’ve run out of time.” Ruby said.   
There was something inside her that throbbed painfully that they weren’t on equal terms anymore.   
She was tired.  
  
Beacon had set aside one inn for her, and it just so happened to be the closest to the mission they picked.   
The fastest way through any civilian confrontation was to flash her ID, and firstly explain why she was there and what she wanted from them.  
Most knew.   
Like the lady manning, since she was paid already for their rooms.  
 _Rooms_.  
  
“Just doing our jobs, Ma’am. I’m Ruby Rose, and these are my students.” Ruby asked them to come forward.  
 _crack_  
Ruby was staring at the keys she was given as Pines sighed and stepped forward to answer questions.   
“I lead our team. We make up team ORNG.” He told.  
He was given another set of keys.  
 _crack_  
  
The landing creaked as they all stepped onto it.   
It felt cold. Was it cold?  
Ruby didn’t like the cold. She hated it. She hated feeling like that year again.   
It was the same.  
 _It was the same_.  
  
She turned back to ORNG.   
“Alright, what number are you?” She asked.   
She had to hope at least Beacon has sought to keep them close.  
The three girls looked back to Pines for the number, since he still had the keys.   
“Oscar?” Skyewind was asking when he didn’t answer.   
Ruby saw the panicked look the three girls gave her, then back to Pines.   
_crack  
_  
“Pines?” She called.   
Pines immediately looked up, and she saw he hadn’t heard a thing.   
He blinked and handed the keys over to Skyewind.   
“I’ll see what’s up.” He told her.   
He hadn’t heard them call.   
But Skyewind took one look at him, one look at the number imprinted on the keys and rushed the rest of her team through the right door and firmly closed it on them.  
  
It was too much.   
She couldn’t do this!   
She didn’t want to feel cold. She just wanted him by her side again.   
Why hadn’t he heard? Why couldn’t she feel him?  
 ** _crack!_**  
She felt _concern_. She was worried.   
And felt that she didn’t care anymore.   
Ruby walked towards him. “Are you alright?” She asked.  
The boy in front of her started to cry, and before she could ask, he was coming in close and wrapping his arms around her, and she could feel him trying to not have a panic attack.  
  
“Oscar…?” She heard herself asking.  
This boy wasn’t just a student. He was hers long before that was decided.   
All she could feel was pain.   
“I don’t like it.” Oscar said hissing.   
She could feel him tugging harder on her cloak.   
It didn’t help she tried to avoid this scenario. As hard as she could.   
All she could do now was hug him back and nuzzle into his hair.   
He smelt the same. He didn’t feel cold.  
  
Something had peeled off inside her, and she felt like she didn’t care that it did.   
She felt like she was better off without it.   
He was back with her and that was all she wanted.   
She couldn’t deal with going back to putting that wall back up.   
It hurt too much.   
It hurt both of them too much. And she would never put herself in a position to hurt him again.   
  
Even she could tell there was something wrong when Oscar pulled out her jarred Semblance.   
They weren’t the right colour; they weren’t the right speed.   
She shivered.   
“You actually carry that around?” Ruby asked, thinking he would only use it as a desk piece.   
“I can normally tell all of your emotions from it. Not just positive ones.” Oscar told her.   
She watched as the petals tried to break into a brighter colour that spoke her amazement.   
“Wait. You can actually feel it?” Ruby asked.   
“Yeah. And while you’ve been Acting, it hasn’t been active.” Oscar told her.  
  
He could feel when she was walled up. It was amazing he hadn’t found her sooner — was that what that day was about? When he came to find her?  
She felt pain, she ignored her petals rattling behind the glass. That was why he had come to find her. He was worried. And she hurt him by trying to distance her emotions.   
“I am so sorry. I was trying to distance myself so I wouldn’t mess up!” Ruby cried.  
She hurt him! Even if she didn’t mean to, was trying to help, it had backfired.   
Oscar just sighed in relief. “At least it was because of that.” He told her.   
Ruby stared, thinking there should have been more to what he said, but he didn’t elaborate.   
  
Ruby was ripping herself away from him as soon as she heard a door open. Be it the rest of ORNG or not. She nearly broke down in tears seeing him nearly stumble without her. She wanted to go back, she wanted to wrap herself around him.   
“Alright! I’ll see you and your team at eight!” Ruby yelped and fled into her room, and held the door shut with her back.   
She groaned and slipped down the wood to the floor.  
She couldn’t do this anymore.   
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Ruby got ORNG back to Beacon in record time for them to report write, she could barely look at them because she was afraid that her emotions would break; she wasn’t cold, and she hoped Oscar could feel it. Or that her petals reflected that she wasn’t black anymore.  
She marched towards Beacon Tower as soon as ORNG farewelled her, she noted Oscar’s look, he wasn’t worried anymore.   
Hopefully, he could feel her through the jar because she wasn’t able to speak freely with so many children around.   
She saw him nod, and it settled into her what she needed to do.  
  
The ding of the elevator still made her want to punch it into a million pieces.   
Waiting for it to get back up to the top made her grate her teeth painfully.   
It was, even more odder, was that Glynda wasn’t there, and only Ozpin was, working away at his terminal. He looked up when he heard the elevator announce her for her.  
  
“Miss Rose?” He questioned, standing up to receive her. “I had not expected you until tomorrow.” He told her.   
Ruby bowed her head and walked out of the elevator so the doors could close. “Can I talk?” She asked.   
Ozpin blinked but gestured her to come in, and he rounded his desk. Ruby noted he pressed the button that would silence the room.  
  
Ruby saw the look cross his face, he was concerned.   
Something in her must have been written clearly on her face that brought that lookout clear as day.  
She knew he didn’t have the ability to look through her, but it still felt that he could.   
“There is something wrong. How are you?” He questioned his tone bleeding concern.   
  
How he knew there was something wrong, Ruby didn’t want to figure out, but she felt her eyes swell up with unshed tears.   
He looked alarmed blurrily through the tears.   
She quickly tried to wipe them away. She didn’t want to hurt him too.  
“I can’t do this anymore, please don’t make me. I hurt him. My petals were black,” Ruby saw the flicker of alarm cross his face at that. “I tried, but I can’t. It hurts.” She sobbed, she wasn’t begging, she didn’t know what she was doing, but she wrapped her arms around herself and keened a little forward, watching her tears drop onto the floor.  
  
Suddenly he was a little closer and had a hand on her shoulder.   
“Do you believe me when I say if I knew this would be the outcome of asking you to be a teacher, I would have denied it outrightly?” Ozpin asked her.   
She looked up and saw he was telling the truth behind his glasses.   
She nodded and thumped her head against his chest, she heard him take a shuddering breath in, he must not have thought she would have tried to seek comfort from him.  
But he patted her shoulder in console.   
“I won’t ask you to return, would you still mind writing up the reports for the unit, however?” Ozpin asked softly.   
  
She didn’t need to return. She was thankful that she had taught all the curriculum before the missions were posted to give students more time with other classes reports. But she didn’t need to be a teacher anymore.   
Ruby nodded and pushed away and he let her go. “Thank you.” She muttered.   
Ozpin shook his head. “Do not thank me for the pain I’ve caused you blindly.” He told her.  
Ruby gave out a wet chuckle but heard the dismissal if she wanted to use it. She did, saluted and left with less weight on her shoulder than when she came.   
The next time Ruby was to see Oscar, she’d hug the stuffing out of him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar has a panic attack (I should really stop that). He gets a hug for his efforts. Ruby has a fanbase. No one knows how this shit got to this point. Author included. Oscar debates who is worse: Nora or Yang. Oscar is surprisingly okay with the events that are currently unfolding after his initial freak out. His team, that's another story. (They're not okay rofl). Bless be the Semblance "Foreshadowy" Jar that hangs around Oscar's neck. I want one. Ruby is never getting it back. I love the PRRL boys so much. Naming anyone in the RWBY-verse is hard. Go look their names up. I didn't spend hours getting the right names for you to miss symbolism! Oscar can't deal with them either!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the new year and I finally got my Rosegarden moment, and then everything goes to hell. See? This is why we can't have nice things. 
> 
> And yes! I live! My country is on fire currently. Has been for a while. And where there is no active fire, there's just toxic smoke to breathe in. I had a fire come close to my door while I was away, and I have never been so stressed. There have been a few days where we did reach 50°C (122°F for those who need the conversion). The sky turned blood-red, and the fire is bigger than Europe. The smoke has travelled east as far as to New Zealand (roughly 4155 km or 2581 miles of ocean between the two). For perspective: The 2019 Amazon fires lost 2.24 million acres. We're looking at a plus of 12.35 million acres lost across all of Australia already. Summer doesn't end until February, and we've already made temperature records.
> 
> You'll have to forgive me when I say I was not able to write since the last update.  
> My country is on fire, and no amount of _"thoughts and prayers" _will bring back the loss of life: both human and animal, homes, and areas all lost as flames tall enough to be seen from aircraft destroy them all.__
> 
> __But, in any case, have a chapter a week early. I had time, and maybe won't have time next week, we'll have to see what returning to work involves._ _

_How could I not realize that all this time you’ve been here every day right by my side: Through the best, through the worst, through every tear? I have found my way again: Because you’re here. Is this goodbye? Just until we meet again. So, until then I will try my best to smile. Oh, please I wish that we could stay like this ‘cause whenever you are near, I can feel a warmth within my heart. Promise you won’t let go. Even just a little hope ‘cause I know the sun will rise again on the two of us. On this path I’ve begun I now can see what could be the future for you and me. Though I hope someday soon I’ll understand and recall just those three words that you had said. There’s a dream that’s coming true as destiny is pulling me to you. Oh, please I feel like I could fade away to the world within your eyes. There’s so much light in you, though you don’t believe it’s true. So tomorrow I’ll say it all again until you believe.  
— Beverly  
([Amanda Lee Ver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhlqtB2pD3U))_

_Other music:  
[Florence + The Machine](https://youtu.be/WouoSftCIz8?t=39) — Heartlines  
[Kate Covington](https://youtu.be/w0gC6sET090?t=9) | Erutan — Serenade_

Chapter 7 — Year 4

  
Oscar was tired by the time his last year started.  
 _And it started late.  
And with a full assembly._  
He wasn’t sure if he should dread, or just be more tired because he could have slept _in_ because of the late announcement the assembly was being called after the first years were assigned their groups.  
Ruby was unnaturally quiet about what she was thinking about doing for the next year to stay near Beacon. But he had a sinking feeling it involved all of RWBY and JNPR, when he recalled her recent messages, speaking at how both teams were in Vale, and how they could all catch up, sans him, since he was actually at school.  
  
But he stood next to his teammates in any case, as stumped as they were waiting for someone to tell them what was going on, and why they had an assembly that included the newly minted first years.  
Oscar was actually surprised, along with everyone else, that it was Ozpin who walked up to the podium speaker.  
“I am here to tell you on the behalf of the Council, about their decision about this year for you all at Beacon.” Ozpin started.  
His words to Oscar literally yelled that Ozpin hadn’t made the decision. And he _hated_ it wholeheartedly.  
“That, again, this year Beacon will play host to the newly rebuilt Vytal Festival…” Ozpin paused and waited.  
A thick silence covered the students, and Oscar felt fire licking his feet.  
 _Oh, hells no_!  
  
Oscar could see Ozpin was still talking, but whatever the man was saying, he was probably going on about security measures this and safety precaution that, but it was muted against the roar in his ears until suddenly everything was swept away warmly.  
 _Ruby_.  
Ruby and her concern surrounded him like she was physically there, and he had to do everything in him to not move and tug at her Semblance jar hanging around his neck.  
She would never get this back, not when he could nearly hear her say that he would be alright.  
  
Oscar saw that the assembly was over by the fact everyone was moving, and he had heard not a thing after Ozpin first started talking.  
But Gail was softly pulling his sleeve to get his attention.  
“You could probably go after him if you need to talk to him about how it’s going to be different from last time? I can tell you probably didn’t hear a word he said…” Gail whispered.  
It wasn’t exactly a huge secret that he had been there when Beacon Fell thanks to their first year.  
Oscar managed to nod at her and ran after Ozpin.  
  
./.  
  
Oscar saw the hand movement Ozpin made and knew he was alright to come.  
One second he was in the elevator, the next second he was being hugged by Ruby.  
A welcomed change, even if he didn’t understand it. Or how she was hugging him in the first place.  
“Ruby…” He muttered gratefully, allowing himself to slump into her warmth.  
Ruby just clutched him to her tighter.  
“I’m here.” He heard her say.  
“How are you here?” Oscar asked her.  
Not that he was ungrateful she was here. Maybe Ozpin called her in, knowing she would need to be here.  
“You didn’t think we wouldn’t be here with a Vytal Festival going on?” Ruby asked, slightly incredulous.  
  
Oscar pulled back.  
“We?” He asked.  
He looked around the room, and suddenly saw what she meant.  
Ozpin hadn’t just called _her_.  
He had called all the members of teams RWBY and JNPR.  
Who as soon as Ruby let him go, Nora was the fastest in smothering him.  
“Oscar!” Nora was yelling happily, and he almost heard Ren sighing in scold of to his right that almost made him chuckle.  
Oscar could feel the soft warmth from Ruby and it felt like peace.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
The reactions from everyone in Oscar’s year level was predictable when Ozpin made the announcement that teams RWBY and JNPR were among the Huntsmen assigned to making sure there was no second Fall of Beacon.  
Oscar wasn’t quite sure if Ruby realised she had a fanbase yet. What he was glad about was that if Ruby wasn’t patrolling Beacon or the location of where the Festival grounds would be, she would shoot him a message saying she was patrolling Beacon’s outskirts, which included Mountain Glenn, and she even went as far out as to once go into Sumire with both teams early in the school year to find the Grimm portal and close it.  
But Oscar reckoned she’d get the idea she had a fanbase sooner or later because every time she patrolled or came to speak to Ozpin she got swamped by students from all corners from Remnant who came to transfer for the year because of the Vytal Festival.  
  
From the news, Oscar could gather not everyone was happy about the Council’s decision to hold Vytal Festival back in Vale, so soon after the Fall. Even if the Council saying the festival and the Amity Colosseum were remade and _better_.  
It didn’t dissuade people from thinking about the previous threat level and loss of life that came with the festival last time. Or talking about the loss of communication that came about Grimm levelling Beacon Tower.  
There were big debates on whether Vale should hold the Festival, why another Kingdom didn’t vote for it, and whether or not it should actually be in one place and of age students travel to it safely.  
Oscar didn’t think it would matter either way: if the Vytal Festival moved or not, there would still be risk great and small, pros and cons to both sides of the argument. Even if he knew the Fall was on Salem’s orders.  
There could always be another Salem. Be another Cinder to act on orders to bring about the end of the world again.  
  
By the time Christmas rolled around, Oscar was sure his professors were keeping an eye on him, as well as his team, for what he wasn’t quite sure. But he was sure if he even as much as dissociated badly enough they would be a second away from calling Ozpin.  
He almost wanted to see if it would go as far as calling Ruby, and what she would actually do if she was called.  
It wasn’t like she could actually be as familiar with him as she probably would like to be, not amongst Beacon students, since they all still called her Professor Rose, and most of them gloated to the transfer students because they had the famous Red Rose as their teacher.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Seeing them patrol around the festival grounds was, in its own way, unsettling, and peaceful at the same time.  
Because if ORNG was around the same time JNPR was, there was a high chance that Nora would run at him and hug him, before bounding off and leaving Oscar to fight off questions from his team that he really didn’t want to go beyond small talk.  
“How do they even know you?!” Gail blew up after seeing Nora run and hug Oscar as she screamed his name, and Oscar could only sigh and allow her to piledrive him into the grass below. It hurt less that way.  
  
“They…were at Beacon when it Fell…” Oscar muttered.  
If the girls feared one thing during their last year, it was freaking Oscar out, after seeing him walk on eggshells since day one of the first term.  
They never asked how Oscar came to be at Vale that year, seeing as any mention made Oscar flinch and his eyes plead them not to ask.  
  
./.  
  
By the time the Vytal Festival actually started, and ORNG knew where they were to start, Oscar was more or less not panicking.  
Much to everyone — and his — surprise.  
It was calming to know Ruby was close, her emotions positive, he doubted she ever saw one Grimm out of place, except when RWBY actively went out looking for the Grimm, and he remembered her complaints about how surreal it was, and how different the air was between this Vytal festival and the previous.  
Everything, everyone was calmer than what Oscar could remember scenting the first time through Ozpin’s memories, even with the sombre tune the news spewed out.  
  
He wasn’t at all surprised that his team dragged him out to the only decent food hut for lunch before they had their time in the ring.  
He heard all about the fact it was _new and approved_ , but he hadn’t once gone into the coliseum, in fear he’d start seeing broken android parts and attacking Nevermores.  
He was grateful that no one seemed to force him to go and watch matches. He’d have to deal with being there in an hour or two anyway.  
  
“Come on, you need to eat.” Nash urged.  
Oscar stared at his bowl. “I ate half already?” He questioned her in confusion.  
She eyed him. “Yeah, no. I actually wasn’t referring to you, for the first time.” Nash said and pointed to Reed.  
Gail just patted her shoulder. “We’ll be fine. Don’t look at the scores.” Gail told her.  
Reed looked up from her Scroll, fear evident in her eyes.  
“Hold up! There are scores?!” Oscar screeched and launched over the table.  
“No!” Nash cried and pushed Reed back out of Oscar’s way. “You don’t need to see! It’s fine! It’s totally fine!” She said.  
  
Oscar eyed her.  
“Somehow, from your reaction, I doubt it is.” Oscar told her.  
Nash made several x motions with her arms across her chest. “Nope! It’s all good!” She said, before turning back to Reed. “You put that away! I’m trying to enjoy my lunch!” Nash hissed.  
Oscar just sighed. “Seriously. What?” He asked.  
Gail just sighed. “Eat your lunch and I’ll tell you.” She told him.  
Oscar shrugged as he sighed and picked up his chopsticks.  
  
They watched as Oscar came to a sudden awareness, one he wasn’t showing a split second prior to him now sitting up straighter and his head whipping to one side fast enough he should have gotten whiplash.  
“I should’ve known I’d find you here.” Came a voice they were all familiar with.  
The girls all whipped around to see Professor Rose standing there, with a happy grin, seeing her made all the girls stand to attention.  
“Professor Rose!” They cried in greeting.  
  
Oscar was amazed the girls didn’t throw in a salute.  
But he did glare at Yang as she sniggered.  
Oscar, too, got up to address them. “Professor Rose,” He glared at Blake and Weiss who tried to hide their grins behind their hands, and he saw the subtle hit Ruby gave Yang when she lifted her eyebrows suggestively. “What are you doing here?” He asked curiously.  
  
Oscar watched as Ruby eyed the rest of his team.  
“You…can… at ease?” She asked.  
Immediately the girls sat back on their stools. Oscar sighed in relief.  
“To answer your question, we’re patrolling.” Ruby said as she glared at Yang, who giggled.  
Oscar eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Ruby looked back to them.  
“What time is your match?” She questioned.  
Oscar could hear the underlying demand that she be there in case she was needed.  
“In about an hour. We were having lunch before we needed to head in.” Nash told them.  
Ruby nodded, and Oscar could feel her figuring out her own team schedule to make sure she would be in the arena before them.  
“Yeah. Okay. I can’t—” Yang was saying before she strode forward. “Come here!” She cajoled before she pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him, forcibly hugging him, making him yelp out. “Wipe that look of nervousness off your face!” She added as one hand ruffled his hair up.  
  
Oscar heard the undignified squawk from Ruby.  
“Yang! Let him go!” She ordered.  
He was pretty sure everyone else was laughing.  
Not that he could see them, as somehow Yang had managed to trap his head into her shoulder.  
“Hell no! He was begging for a hugging! Our little Huntsmen, all grown up and taking on the _big league_!” Yang was saying, still ruffling his hair in each way.  
“You’re acting like Nora!” Ruby was hissing.  
“At least one of us does.” Yang retorted.  
Oscar heard Ruby growl and felt her annoyance and remorse she couldn’t do what Yang was doing. Not in front of everyone.  
Not until he graduated.  
  
“Um…Miss Yang?” He asked, patting her shoulder.  
“Hmm?” He heard her ask.  
“Can you let go? I need my head where it’s attached.” Oscar told her.  
Yang just laughed, and let him go, and he was finally able to breathe.  
Oscar saw the pure look of annoyance on Ruby, and both Weiss and Blake were in stitches, silently laughing.  
Looking to his team, he saw their awe and somewhat horror that he had been manhandled.  
  
One thing was certain, he didn’t like the predatory look in Yang’s eye when she saw his team.  
“Oh, so _you’re_ Oscar’s teammates?” She asked.  
Oscar wasn’t the only one to groan. “Oh, Gods, Yang _please_ don’t.” Ruby muttered.  
The girls nodded and hesitantly greeted RWBY, not at all understanding the almost feral look in Yang’s facial expression as she looked to Oscar.  
“Surrounded by _girls_ , huh, Oscar? How fun is that?” Yang said snidely.  
  
Oscar wasn’t quite sure where Yang was trying to get at, but before he could retort Ruby piledrived into her.  
“Alright! That’s it!” Ruby yelled, slamming into her sister.  
Yang wasn’t exactly expecting Ruby to crash into her, and both were suddenly a few feet away in the dirt.  
Weiss was laughing loudly. “Oh, my gods, Ruby, never change!” Weiss was saying, as she tried to wipe away tears.  
Blake shook her head and sighed. “You should know by now not to rile her up, Yang. You _lived_ with her for how long?” She asked, before turning to the gobsmacked girls of ORNG. “I apologise. They’re sisters. They get like this.” She added over the sisters squabbling.  
  
A sudden alarm broke through for the hour, and suddenly Ruby was up, Yang next to her perplexed in how she got to standing.  
“We gotta go! Bye!” Ruby announced before there was an explosion of rose petals and suddenly team RWBY was gone.  
“…What the hell was that?” Reed asked faintly.  
Oscar just sighed as he gave up on fixing his hair back to normal and sat down, noting his meal was now cold.  
“That was team RWBY. And yes, they are _always_ like that.” Oscar answered.  
“Oh… _Great_.” Nash muttered.  
They didn’t seem like the type of heroes who defeated evil and saved the world when they acted as they did.  
At least it wasn’t Nora this time, that Oscar could be grateful for.  
But Ruby was so paying him back for the bowl of food she let go cold.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
The hour went fast since RWBY took at least half of it away from them. Before Oscar knew it, he was on board a ship he remembered and was entering the coliseum he didn’t want to step foot in.  
But he knew Ruby was close, judging on her Semblance jar around his neck, covered by the scarf she gave him. She only had positive emotions, and sneaking a glance at her petals, showed nothing out of the ordinary in their fluttering or their colour.  
She was never getting this jar back.

> _Are you okay?  
>  —RR_

Oscar couldn’t help the softer smile that overtook him as he read her concern bleed through her message and through her emotions from on the other side of the coliseum.

Yeah.  
He’d be okay.

> _I’ll be okay as  
>  long as you’re here.  
> —OP_

Oscar had to stifle the chuckle that almost burst from him because of her answer of a various mix of emotions that came with reading what he messaged her.  
He laughed quietly to himself when he realised that she couldn’t figure out how to respond.  
  
“Oscar!” Reed was calling.  
Oscar looked up from his Scroll, to see her waving.  
“Let’s go! We’re gonna be late!” She added.  
Oscar nodded, and pocketed his Scroll.  
He would definitely be okay as long as Ruby was around.  
  
Oscar could tell the split second that as soon as he was on stage that the arena had both changed, but at the same time, had not.  
It was still the same shape. It was still surrounded by everyone watching.  
And the meters on each side would determine what biome each part of the stage would change into.  
One look above saw the shield was definitely different from the one the Nevermore crashed through, he made sure to take a good look to determine it was there before he went back to looking around him.  
The hushed silent wasn’t fearful if anything, it was _anticipatory_.  
Oscar took note it was actually PRRL they were fighting, it was so ironic that Oscar gave out a burst of laughter.  
  
“Yeah! Laugh it up! We don’t know how this happened either!” Pascal called, his colour changing to show that he was indignant.  
“Oh, I am so going to wipe the floor with you.” Gail laughed.  
“Rude!” Ravi called.  
“I never said I wasn’t!” Gail laughed.  
Oscar took note of what the meters finally decided on: a forest area and rocky terrain with little water, and he briefly wondered how much each biome cost to replicate because he was one hundred per cent sure most of the trees that now surrounded him were going to get burnt to _ash_.  
“Scatter!” Both he and Pascal called.  
“And stop laughing at me Skyewind!” Ravi yelled.  
  
When the first tree caught fire next to his face, courtesy of Ravi, Oscar slumped and sighed in frustration. He would probably need to apologise if anything got broken.  
He really hoped it wouldn’t need to be to Glynda. Apologising to her _sucked_.  
“You missed his face!” Raine yelled.  
“RUDE!” Oscar yelled back, manipulating the burning wood with the help of Silvis and hurtling it at where he heard Raine yell from.  
Raine quickly squawked out in fear. “HOT!” The water-loving boy screamed. “Hit Ravi! Not ME!” Raine yelled.  
“Saboteur!” Ravi yelled.  
  
“Are you two serious!?” Lloyd was yelling as chains tore trees from the ground and threw them at Nash, who just laughed incredulously, and hurled them back at the boy. “Aw crap, wrong one.” Lloyd said before a tree hurtled into him, and he was gone from the arena in a second, slamming into the barrier.  
  
“Aw come on!” Pascal was saying, as Oscar heard one of the commentators — was that **_NORA_** manning?! — say that Lloyd was out.  
Oscar picking up on where Pascal was hiding, lifted several burning or charred trees with Silvis and found the boy.  
Pascal seeing the entire forest lifting, yelped in fright, seeing Oscar.  
“Sup?” Oscar called as if holding up an entire replicated _burning_ forest was weighing _nothing_.  
  
“Dude. How?” Raine complained from a tree in the air.  
Oscar looked up. “The hell are you doing in a _burning_ tree?” He asked incredulously.  
Raine’s semblance was water-based!  
“I got thrown up here!” Raine’s reply was indignant, laced with horror at being so close to fire.  
Oscar just shrugged when he took note that Raine’s Aura was only a little low. “Hold still while I hurtle you at your leader.” He told him happily.  
“No, wait!” Both boys screamed as the trees hurtled towards Pascal.  
“OH, COME ON! PINE!” Pascal yelled.  
Oscar just laughed, hearing who he swore was Nora saying that Raine was out, and Pascal was low on Aura.  
  
Oscar ran out of what was left of the forest, which was basically reduced to ash by then, Pascal ran the other way, and he found Reed in what little water the biomes provided and her weapon in her mouth looking pleasantly surprised over a slumped comatose Ravi.  
She looked up, grinning around her flute when she saw it was him. “I’ll have you know I can also sleep humans!” Reed cawed.  
Oscar blinked, shrugged offhandedly, before lifting Ravi over the arena to make sure the boy didn’t get hurt in an accidental crossfire.  
He swore it was Nora who was commentating, and she was _laughing_.  
  
Pascal was the only one of team PRRL left.  
Once he saw that he was, he dropped his weapon.  
“I give up!” Pascal pleaded.  
Oscar only laughed as the siren went off: signalling the match was over, and Nora was screaming they were the winners.  
  
Oscar soon found out the reason over what Reed was freaking out on her Scroll when he finally had the chance to look over his own.  
Each team had a base score based on their academics from school.  
And theirs was the highest.  
No wonder Reed was freaking out, there was pressure to act a certain way and _win_ because of such a high score base.  
From what Oscar could see, ORNG had the highest score.  
  
And now that teams were over with, as per usual, the arena now went to pairs, and the scores were now individualised.  
Oscar wanted to chuck his Scroll at someone’s head when he saw that his score was the highest by a little over Gail’s.  
So, it was no wonder Reed and Nash voted them two to proceed.  
Even if they asked if Oscar was okay, he was, he could still feel Ruby, and sure he didn’t _want_ to, but he wasn’t about to let Gail down who was jumping for joy at the fact she hadn’t lost, and her family could see she wasn’t a black sheep.  
  
The pair they would go against would be decided on random, and if called, they needed to be in the arena in five minutes.  
Oscar could feel Ruby’s eager anticipation for him when he and Gail were announced to fight against a pair from Atlas. One was called Berwyn Blanchard and he felt sorry for her since who named a child _white twice_ , and her partner wasn’t much different, with a name like Boris Fjord, who needed enemies when he had parents who named him _that_.  
  
He wasn’t exactly surprised to see that Blanchard used a BB gun that hurtled out dust balls instead of actual ammo, or that Fjord could control water, or that the biomes decided both areas would be winter in taste.  
Oscar just sighed and looked at Gail. “Wanna do something about the wind?” He questioned.  
He was eternally grateful for Ruby’s scarf.  
Gail grinned and let lose her Semblance confusing the two from Atlas when the wind froze around them.  
  
Oscar got out Silvis and slammed it against the ice, lifting up snow and icebergs from the near river that was in his influence circle.  
“So, here’s the question,” Oscar stated pleasantly as what he lifted moved about to his back, thinning and sharpening as they went. “How much of a bad time do you two want to have?” He asked.  
Gail snorted at his side.  
“That’s the best one-liner you could come up with? Really?” She asked as if eternally suffering.  
Oscar glared at her. “Rude!” He yelled at her as he accidentally let loose the shards. “…Oops.” He added.  
Gail laughed as the two from Atlas screamed.  
  
By the time one on one came around, Oscar groaned in defeat when Gail yelled that she wasn’t it, and ran from the room, effectively nominating him to appear for ORNG, citing that he had a higher score then she, and he was better at single combat then them all combined.  
Ruby just laughed, because it was true, even if Oscar didn’t rely on skills, he remembered Ozpin having.  
He was just glad that at the end of the day he hadn’t felt himself slip and found himself actually having _fun_. Something, which he didn’t think he’d have, considering the events of the first (and technically second) time ‘round.  
But he wasn’t about to kick a gift in the teeth when he saw one.  
  
While everyone may have been concerned about him, he was more concerned about how many parents lost brain cells when they named their children.  
Seriously.  
Who names their child Keone Moerani?  
Seriously!  
It was like inviting the child to just sleep all day, and then wonder why he does it.  
Oscar was also about to throw hands when the biomes decided it would chance on the desert and a beach.  
 _How_.  
  
How were these biomes meant to coexist? It made no sense.  
Also since when did 1v1 use the biome tech? Oscar was confused.  
And naturally, Moerani wielded sand like it was his _day job_. Which it was technically his night job.   
Since fairy tales, and all that, but _whatever_.  
 _Semantics!_  
It was almost ironic that Oscar won by accidentally tripping the boy unconscious, which he wasn’t actively trying to do, but the boy went down, and he stayed down.  
So effectively Oscar won by default?  
No one seemed to care, least of all Nora, who seemed to be whooping for joy into her microphone.  
  
It was no sooner than the arena tech switch off was Oscar surrounded by ORNG, beaming and grinning like it was the best thing ever, Oscar was more grateful that he made it through the whole thing alive and in one piece, let alone actually participating all the way to the end.  
But the girls were crying, and he had no idea how to deal with that besides tossing over the crown.  
“You can decide who gets it, I don’t want it.” Oscar told them.  
The girls screeched and Gail demand it hers.  
Reed and Nash just shrugged and handed it over.  
  
He could literally feel how proud Ruby was mixed in relief that nothing had happened during the festival.  
He could literally hear Nora slamming the news for saying something would go wrong, because negatively bred Grimm, and _hello_ , everyone knew better.  
Oscar hoped, anyway.  
  
“So, what’s next, anyway?” Gail asked, seeing as Nora asked for a break.  
Oscar just shrugged. “Don’t care. I wanna nap.” He muttered.  
The girls laughed.  
“More like we graduate soon.” Nash added.  
“Crap. We need to work on a speech.” Reed whimpered.  
“Sleep now. Speech later.” Oscar hissed.  
  
Oscar also glared at Ozpin, who seemed to be gleeful.  
He should just be happy Oscar hadn’t decided to throw Silvis in his direction _by accident_ , or why was he even here?!  
He felt the hushed buzz from the spectators and eyed them.  
“What’s up with everyone?” Oscar asked taking in their excitement.  
Gail shrugged. “Dunno…How does the Festival normally finish?” She asked.  
Oscar blinked then shrugged.  
He wasn’t about to remember.  
“Probably celebrations?” Reed questioned.  
“With alcohol?” Nash asked hopefully.  
Oscar snorted. “You wish. We’re technically under-aged until graduation night.” He reminded.  
All the girls groaned in dismay. “Come on…!” They whined.  
  
“As to put the finishing touches on the end of the Vytal Festival,” Ozpin started, and everyone eagerly awaited what he would say. “There will be a round of fun. Including our winning team, ORNG,” The crowd whooped and clapped. “And our returning team RWBY.”  
The crowd went wild.  
And all Oscar could do was slump as he groaned in resignation because. Hell. _No_!  
He was so throwing Silvis at Ozpin, and no one could tell him otherwise!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin sends a mass email that Ruby wants to murder her Scroll at. Ruby is too tired to deal with all these shenanigans this early in the morning. Nora snoops. Everyone fears her finding secret buttons that might end the world. Ruby has a heart attack. Weiss is confused. Yang has had weirder things happen, you can't change her mind. Oscar "I yeet your Semblance off your face with my fist" Pine gets his hugs. Nora claims Oscar as her own, I dare you to tell her otherwise. Ruby has fans. Yang is scandalised. PRRL is concerned. Ozpin's teachers are exasperated. RWBY+JNPR go to Mountain Glenn, Ruby gets outvoted. Ruby will have words with Yang one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....who was betting the Atlas run was going to hell? Because I did!  
> My baby boy is doing so well, and punching people. Bless. He's all grown up. (Now someone give him a hug).
> 
> This was kinda updated late because lo and behold I forgot it was Update Day, and so did Blooming, so woop?
> 
> I also have still only written nine chapters for this story, and it remains in an unfinished state, so this is fine.  
> Totally fine.  
> Help.

_Now I’ll put a flower mark on this anniversary, this lucky day wrapped up by a great love. I turned away my uncertain gaze right away, but you talked to me over and over. I’ve understood it since being here, these feelings of wanting to protect you aren’t a misunderstanding, if we can call what connects us bonds, everything changes — everybody changes. Don’t change, ever: Stay here, stay here. No one knows when I’m exhausted, I want to float in the air: I’ll float to your side. Everything faded — everybody faded. Don’t change, ever: Stay here. The word “goodbye” has disappeared completely from this world: All that remains is me fooling around next to you, a day you don’t laugh won’t come anymore.  
— [Vickeblanka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iINmKP6N6Fo)_

_Other music:  
[David Russell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA) — In the Rain (Piano Orchestral Version)  
[Really Slow Motions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Kf-FlECN7M) — Suns and Stars_  
  


Chapter 8 — Year 4

  
Oscar’s fourth year for Ruby started with a mass email that Ruby nearly threw her Scroll at her apartment wall in surprise when she realised it wasn’t just sent to _her_.  
But to all of RWBY and JNPR in its entirety.  
And it was from _Ozpin_.  
Not Goodwitch. Ozpin. The _man_ himself.

> _To those who choose to accept it:  
>    
>  For the duration of the school year, Vale council has decided that Beacon will once again become host to the newly rebuilt Vytal Festival.  
>  Due to your expertise during the previous Vytal Festival Disaster, and consequent Fall of Beacon, I am asking that you become paid Huntsmen and Huntress’ for Beacon, Vale and that of the grounds to be home to the Vytal Festival.  
>    
>  Note that the Vale Council has decided that because the Vytal Festival is newly rebuilt with all upscale defences that no additional Huntsmen and Huntress’ need to be brought on to patrol, so you won’t be going under their orders, but mine specifically. As I believe in being prepared for the news of Beacon hosting the Vytal Festival once again to not go down positively within the general populace, despite their best ideas.  
>    
>  If you are in agreement with me about Beacon hosting Vytal Festival again, I would like your services in patrolling the grounds of Beacon, and that of Vale as well. If you require hosting during this time, please don’t hesitate to tell me and I will set a place aside you will not need to pay for.  
>  Please be aware that I will need your confirmation of whether or not you accept by the day before the start of the first term.  
>    
>  Ozpin.  
>    
>  To Miss Rose alone: Note that none of my students have been made aware of this previously, and neither had I prior to sending this email: which means Oscar will be unaware of what will transpire this year for him. I implore that whether or not you accept that you are here at Beacon for the announcement I make to the students because he will need you.  
>  Thank you._

Ruby almost wanted to throw her Scroll at her wall because of the blindsight that the council quite literally put both Ozpin _and_ Oscar through because for some reason wanted Vytal Festival back at Beacon.  
But there was no way in hell was she leaving Beacon alone to suffer through the aftereffects of the previous Vytal Festival Disaster, what Vale Council wanted regardless.  
She quickly sent a reply email to Ozpin before her Scroll screamed and vibrated at her in her hand.  
“Hi…?” She questioned, not exactly recognising the calling number.  
“RUBY, OH MY GOD DID YOU GET THE EMAIL FROM OZPIN?!?!” Came a loud voice that Ruby almost freaked and dropped her Scroll when she yanked it back from her ear.  
  
When Ruby finally heard quiet, she dared to put her Scroll back to her ear.  
“…Nora?” She questioned.  
“Ruby lives! Hi Ruby! Did you get the email?! You totally got the email, right?!” Nora ran headfirst into asking.  
Ruby could barely hear Ren in the background sighing, and Jaune possibly apologising.  
Ruby blinked. “Yes, Nora, I got the email, what’s with the one hundred questions?” She asked, noting that the time was still too early to deal with Nora-antics.  
“Well, you’re gonna accept, right?! Ozpin, like, sent a giant email asking us for help.” Nora added.  
  
Ruby yawned.  
“Yes. Ozpin is like that?” Ruby was asking.  
“Yeah, but we _never_ get emails from him, they normally always, always go through Goodwitch!” Nora persisted.  
Ruby rubbed the sleep out of her eye before she pulled her hand away and flinched.  
“…Do you maybe wanna get to the point? Also, where are you?” Ruby asked.  
“Oh, we’re in Vacuo!” Ruby didn’t dare ask how they got there. Or why. “My point is I wanna ask if you’re gonna accept!” Nora asked.  
“I already did, before you called me.” Ruby said, flopping back onto her bed with a tired sigh, it was way too early to be dealing with Nora. The email was sent dot on eight, Nora’s yelling call not five minutes afterwards.  
“Awesome! We accepted too! Vale is gonna freak!” Nora was saying.  
Ruby yawned again. “Uh-huh…” She muttered.  
  
“…So, like you gonna make sure the rest of RWBY got the email as well, and what they’re gonna do?” Nora asked.  
“Time-zones are a thing, Nora, Blake is in Menagerie, and Weiss is in Atlas.” Ruby told.  
“The heck is Weiss doing in Atlas?!” Nora screeched.  
Ruby already had her Scroll away from her ear. “Getting paid a lot of lien for very little trouble.” Ruby answered since her involvement with jarring Semblances, Weiss and the research team had gone leaps and bounds into understanding them, as well as have gained the ability to jar visible Semblances, but not so much headway into an understanding with those that weren’t.  
  
“Right, and where’s Yang?” Nora was asking.  
Ruby blinked and needed a sleepy second to recall. “In…Mistral somewhere, I think. Helping run the MPD, if I remember correctly.” Ruby told.  
“How is it that you guys all split up?” Nora was asking. “We stayed together.” Nora added.  
Ruby shrugged, even though Nora couldn’t see her.  
  
“…So…you gonna call them?” Nora asked.  
Ruby just groaned. “I’ll call them at appropriate times!” She said.  
“Awesome! We should meet up when we all get to Vale!” Nora said, then came dial tone.  
Ruby just groaned and held one arm over her eyes.  
It was way too early to deal with Nora.  
She barely dared to look at her Scroll when it vibrated again that she had a reply.  
  
_Thank you again, Miss Rose._  
  
Ruby just set her Scroll back down.  
He didn’t need to thank her. But telling him that was just like talking to a brick wall.  
She wondered how long it would take him to lose the Wizard aspect of him like Oscar was.  
He didn’t need to mourn for the rest of his life.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Being in Beacon Tower, without Ozpin, was _weird_.  
Being altogether again, without Oscar, _was weird_.  
Ren was sighing already for the fifth time. “Nora, don’t snoop.” He scolded her, possibly for the same amount of times he had sighed.  
Nora just giggled but didn’t exactly stop.  
Ruby was going to blame her if she found an unsuspecting panic button that they all knew littered the office space.  
  
“Seriously, though, if you break something…” Jaune was saying to her in panic.  
Pyrrha had already given up and found a seat.  
They all knew that in a higher probability that even if Nora broke something, Ozpin wouldn’t mind. He would just smile in that calm fatherly Ozpin way he didn’t have prior to feeling magic leave Remnant.  
  
With how close Ruby was to Beacon, she hadn’t a clue how JNPR got to Beacon before her. She knew how long it took to get from Vacuo, and she wasn’t going to question it either. She technically already got one from Nora when she entered, via Nora screaming at her in a rushed voice as Nora flew from one side of the room to the other, that Ruby immediately felt guilty for all the times she had done something similar when she was younger.  
  
“You do realise that Ozpin’s not gonna care, right?” Yang was asking, coming over from the window.  
Blake was eyeing her. “Well, he did ask us all here, but I don’t think he’d be amenable to coming back to things destroyed?” She asked.  
Yang just laughed and shrugged.  
  
Weiss who was the last to come hadn’t moved far from the lift, eyeing Nora’s every move warily.  
“Please don’t break anything Nora, while Ozpin wouldn’t blame all of us, he may take it out of your lien to fix it, and you _really_ don’t want to know what the thing you’re currently looking at costs.” Weiss warned.  
  
Nora had picked some object up from Ozpin’s desk, curiosity taking her to try and figure out what it was, hearing Weiss she immediately put it down.  
“We also don’t want to trigger any of those panic buttons…” Ruby muttered.  
They all remembered them, so much Nora put her hands behind her back to stop snooping.  
“Yeah, let’s not.” Nora said remembering the hole she once put through a wall back in Mistral.  
Much to everyone’s relief.  
  
./.  
  
Abruptly Ruby was overcome with such dread that she stumbled a few steps by its weight and managed to grasp a nearby chair.  
“Ruby!?” Yang was the first to ask in alarm, coming in closer. “You okay?” She added.  
Ruby clasped her hands over her heart, feeling the pain, but knowing it wasn’t her own.  
“Oscar…” She muttered.  
Yang wasn’t the only one to look concerned.  
“He has your Semblance jar?” Weiss was asking.  
Ruby nodded, trying to beat down Oscar’s fear with her own feelings to let him know he was alright.  
  
“Her what?” Yang was asking.  
“Atlas has been able to take Semblances and jar them. Ruby’s was the first we were able to jar, because of it, we were able to ascertain that jarring a Semblance is very much like carrying a piece of that person with you. You are able to feel that person as long as you have contact with the jar.” Weiss explained.  
Yang cocked her head. “Okay. Sure. Weirder things have happened. But how can _Ruby_ feel _Oscar_?” She asked.  
  
They watched as Weiss looked critical.  
“It isn’t something we’ve been able to replicate. The contractor being able to feel who holds their jar, _besides_ Ruby.” Weiss was saying.  
Ruby was more concentrating in sending Oscar herself as if she could hug him, to calm him down, so he hopefully wouldn’t freak out enough that things started to levitate.  
  
“Ruby?” Weiss was calling. “Ruby!” She added.  
Ruby blinked and looked to her. “Huh?” She questioned.  
Weiss looked exasperated. “Are you able to send feelings to Oscar?” She asked.  
Ruby sided her head. “…Should I not be able to?” She asked.  
Weiss blinked at her. “No. You shouldn’t, not without you having his Semblance jarred in hand, or on your person. Which I know you don’t.” She said.  
  
Ruby blinked but shrugged. “Since I gave it to him, I’ve been able to? I’ve been able to sense more keenly where he is, and how he is.” Ruby told.  
Weiss stared at her. “…You shouldn’t be able to…” She stuttered.  
“Is it bad that I can?” Ruby asked, ignoring the tennis match the rest of her friends were currently doing.  
“I might need you to come back to Atlas to see—” Weiss paused at Ruby’s hiss.  
“I’m not leaving Beacon!” She said heatedly.  
Weiss regarded her. “Then after Oscar graduates, bring him as well, I need to see what’s different.” Weiss said.  
  
Ruby looked as if Weiss had run her over.  
“I…can bring him to?” She asked.  
Weiss looked at her in exasperation. “Naturally. I don’t think ever since we met Oscar that we’ve ever considered you two anything but a duo in anything you guys do. Why would Huntsmen missions be any different?” Weiss was saying as she shrugged.  
Yang was giggling.  
Ruby looked thoughtful: she hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. Wanting to get through this year alone had taken up the majority of her headspace.  
Next year came when next year came.  
  
Ruby was the first to turn at the lift ding their arrival, she had taken one look at the shaken Oscar, and was over by him in a second flat, hugging him.  
“Ruby…” He muttered, sounding grateful, and she felt him sink into her embrace as if all he needed was to be hugged by her.  
She tugged him tighter to her, feeling his fear leave for a moment.  
“I’m here.” Ruby muttered into his hair.  
“How are you here?” Oscar asked her.  
She could feel his confusion, and she nearly chuckled.  
“You didn’t think we wouldn’t be here with a Vytal Festival going on?” Ruby asked him, slightly incredulous.  
  
Oscar pulled back.  
“We?” He asked.  
He looked around the room, and suddenly saw what she meant.  
Everyone from Nora to Blake greeted him happily.  
They hadn’t seen the boy in four years and had taken notice he had grown taller than Ruby by a little. Yang snorted privately to herself when she realised that Ruby had to stand on her toes to hug him.  
Ruby seeing Nora’s on edge dance, let Oscar go.  
Seeing her let go, Nora raced over to him.  
“Oscar!” Nora was yelling happily, and Ren sighed again in scold.  
  
Hearing him, Nora clutched Oscar tighter.  
“He’s my sunshine child! Lay off I haven’t seen him in four years!” Nora screeched as she glared at her boyfriend.  
They all heard Oscar’s questioning chortle at her.  
“Quiet you, you’ve grown. When did you do that?” She questioned.  
Oscar was taller than her. Nora was slightly outraged he had done that without her to witness.  
“Four years is too long! Why couldn’t we visit sooner!?” Nora was yelling, glaring at Ozpin, who for once looked amused.  
By now Ruby was giggling, happy that Oscar wasn’t scenting fear, or looking as disorientated as he did when he walked through the elevator doors.  
She wasn’t about to question when Nora decided to adopt Oscar though. She thought it was probably a better idea to leave it alone.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
One of the first times RWBY patrolled Beacon in full sight of the students was a confusing one for most and a rather plea from Ruby that she bang her head against the nearest wall in annoyance that she no longer need to play charades.  
But there was a whole group of children that still viewed her as their teacher.  
“Professor Rose!” Called a boy that looked somewhat familiar.  
While Ruby looked to him, the rest of RWBY looked to Ruby in confusion.  
“ _Professor_?” Ruby heard Yang hiss suggestively to her peers.  
Ruby gave her a sparse glare before turning her attention to those running up to her.  
She had seen them before, with more familiarity than most of her students.  
Maybe they were Oscar’s friends?  
  
RWBY watched as the boy who called, turned to hiss at his teammate before readdressing her.  
So much Ruby sided her head and recalled who the boys actually were, PRRL, Oscar’s friends. That’s why she knew them.  
“Mister Bayard!” Ruby called, finally remembering his name.  
As always, Pascal changed colour in embarrassment, and Ruby let it slide.  
  
Ruby noticed Blake’s twitch in surprise, as well as Ravi’s nudge of encouragement to Pascal, who turned red for a second then back to brown.  
“How’s—How goes patrolling for the Festival?” Pascal finally got out with a curious tone.  
Ruby smiled at him. “Since the Festival isn’t here yet, we’re patrolling empty land to make sure there aren’t any Grimm territories that have popped up in the past five years.” Ruby answered.  
  
RWBY watched as PRRL looked to each other, and they all had varying degrees of worry patterned on their faces, or physically shown in Pascal’s case when his skin changed colour.  
“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked in concern.  
“It’s…just, you know…” Pascal started awkwardly.  
“We have a classmate that was there…” Raine finished just as awkwardly.  
Ruby sided her head. “Pines?” She asked for clarification.  
“ _Pines_.” Yang whispered in a breath, as if scandalised.  
Ruby subtly hit her.  
  
All four boys nodded.  
It was all the clarification Ruby needed. “Well, we’re doing our best, if we have it our way, this time won’t be like last time. For any of us.” Ruby told them reassuringly.  
She watched as recognition covered their faces as they remembered RWBY was also at ground zero, same as Oscar. The Fall of Beacon was already a part of their history class, a section of which Ruby knew Oscar was excluded from.  
So much that they saluted.  
“Thank you, Professor Rose!” They chimed happily, put at ease.  
  
Ruby waved them goodbye.  
“So, _Pines_ , huh?” Yang asked suggestively.  
Ruby just sighed. “Oh, shut up.” She snarled and stalked away from her giggling team.  
“No, wait! Professor Rose~! Wait up~!” Yang called running after her merrily.  
“I will murder you in your sleep.” Snarled Ruby as she glared.  
  
./.  
  
RWBY and JNPR soon all realised that most, if not all students they interacted with all idolised Ruby in some way shape or form, whether they called her Professor Rose or just plain Red Rose.  
While Ruby was this close to throwing a desk at the next student who called her out, everyone else was just curious. It was either that, or using her Semblance to find the tallest tree to hide in.  
“So, hang on, you taught in the last, what, three years?” Weiss was the one to ask after several fourth-year Beacon students saluted her and called her professor.  
Ruby sighed. “Yeah, I did, because of what happened with Oscar, I didn’t exactly wanna go too far, so Ozpin offered me to teach. I couldn’t handle doing it while putting Oscar at arm’s length. It hurt too much, and I caused him to freak out, which was the opposite of what I was going for in the first place.” Ruby answered.  
  
They all heard about what happened with the Sumire trip.  
And bringing it up around Ruby, brought up actual fear in the girl at the time.  
“Did you go into Sumire afterwards?” Pyrrha was questioning.  
Ruby blinked. “No, I didn’t. Mark it on our to-do list since it’s close to Vale and they might migrate.” Ruby ordered, and Weiss immediately pulled out her Scroll to add it to their growing list of things to patrol.  
“Also, you know this whole fan thing the whole of the student body has with you, is annoying right?” Yang was saying. “I’ve had people ask me for your autograph. Me. Your _older sister_!” Yang raged.  
Ruby blinked at her, then looked apologetic. “I’m…sorry?” She questioned.  
Yang just sighed and hanged her head in shame.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
With the number of patrols RWBY and JNPR did around Beacon and Vale to make sure the areas were being left alone of Grimm, and much to the teacher’s demise, and Ruby’s annoyance, Grimm took one look at her and _ran_. While it made it easier for Ruby’s mission, it made it harder for the teachers of Beacon to have Grimm readily available for teaching purposes.  
Ruby may have apologised to Glynda and was more the one weirded out by needed to do so, knowing Oscar’s abhorrence in doing so.  
He had told her once that it felt like being a parent scolded by a child. Which made sense because Ozpin raised Glynda up through Beacon.  
Ruby figured that Glynda was giving as good as Ozpin gave her when she was a child. Something like payback was a bitch.  
Oscar hated it.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Going back to Mountain Glenn was _weird_.  
Because there was no teacher or proctor, and they weren’t children anymore.  
They weren’t being graded, they were being paid.  
They were no longer children, but professional Huntsmen and Huntress’.  
And all of RWBY questioned how their first mission to Mountain Glenn was ever _that_ _hard_ in the first place.  
  
While Ruby eyed the usual herd of Goliath that was no longer concerned about entering Vale due to high negative emotions, they went about how they usually were, watched them take notice of her, and went on their way away from the city walls.  
“Yeah, so, I bag that Ruby goes underground.” Nora said.  
Ruby spun around and glared. “Why me!” She hissed.  
Nora looked at her unamused. “You’re the one with the inbuilt Grimm Death Beam. I don’t make the rules.” Nora told her.  
Ruby just groaned. “Fine.” She grumbled while the rest of RWBY shrugged.  
It was not as if Nora didn’t have a point.  
Grimm normally did take one look at Ruby and make a run for it.  
Ruby was more worried that there was going to be a time that the Grimm backed themselves into a corner and inevitably fought her back.  
  
In their previous mission to Mountain Glenn, they really didn’t have time to scout the underground, so they took the time to make sure there wasn’t any Grimm hiding away this close to Beacon.  
Ruby was scouting the train graveyard when she heard shots being fired.  
“Guys?!” She yelled.  
“Just found a King Taijitu. I’m fine!” Came Yang’s cheery response.  
“How is this fine!?” Blake was yelling as more shots were fired off in the distance.  
“Come on, we’re totally fine!” Yang yelled back.  
Ruby just hung her head and sighed.  
  
The Grimm happened to have a nest, and that nest didn’t exactly take well to being woken up or being squashed by Weiss’ Arma Gigas’ foot and sword.  
“You call this fine?!” Weiss screeched.  
“Guys…” Ruby tried tiredly.  
“Relax! We had this!” Yang countered.  
“Only because Weiss was here!” Blake growled.  
Yang looked to her as if to ask that mattered.  
  
They all felt the rumbling coming towards them and looked towards where they remembered the train leaving.  
“Uh...guys?” Yang was questioning.  
“If you’re gonna tell me we’ve attracted more Grimm, I’m going to have words with you.” Ruby growled at her.  
Yang flinched. “Yeah. Have words later. INCOMING!” She yelled.  
  
There was more Grimm then they remember outrunning with a train.  
And there seemed to be no end to how much they took down at the mouth of the subway.  
“Ruby, for the love of god, light them up!” Weiss was yelling an hour in.  
“You said this was fine!” Ruby yelled as she reloaded Crescent Rose.  
Weiss glared at her. “No. I did not say that. Your _sister_ said that. Now light them up!” Weiss ordered.  
“Fine!” Ruby growled before running around to snatch her team up and moving them before her before she lit the cavern up.  
Everything Grimm related in the underground screeched before they were silenced into ash.  
  
Ruby glared at her team. “Stay here while I run the length to make sure there’s none left.” She said in annoyance.  
They all promptly saluted her, and she was off running.  
Weiss and Blake immediately turned to Yang. “Hey, Yang?” Blake started, causing Yang to look to her remaining teammates.  
“Don’t piss your sister off.” Weiss added in an order.  
  
“No objections here,” Yang muttered, seeing the feat Ruby had just caused. “Do you think she could still hurt Oscar with it?” She questioned.  
Both Blake and Weiss looked incredulous. “And you want to test this out?!” They both screamed in alarm.  
Yang stared at them. “Hell no! But just think how much trust he must have in her.” Yang said thoughtfully.  
“Or he’s just an idiot.” Weiss offered.  
Yang snorted. “No. No, he’s not. Whipped is more like it.” Yang countered.  
Blake shrugged. “Well, he did bribe her with cookies.” She added.  
  
“Yeah. So, are we taking bets on how long it takes for them to get married?” Yang asked.  
“You are not taking any more lien from me, Yang!” Weiss immediately shrieked.  
Yang laughed. “Only because you’re so bad at betting.” She laughed.  
Weiss immediately pouted and crossed her arms.  
“I think you should probably bet on how long it takes them to realise they actually wanna get married, and how long it takes them to dance around that fact trying to tell each other.” Blake offered.  
Yang blinked, before grinning sinisterly. “You’re on!” She grinned.  
They all knew it took years for them to realise they had feelings for each other, and it took them _dying_ to tell each other.  
  
When Ruby finally came back, she eyed her team suspiciously when they were all giggling, and it turned louder when she returned.  
“Guys, what?” She questioned.  
They started laughing.  
Ruby glared. She knew her team well, even if they hadn’t had much contact face to face in four years, she knew they had plotted something. And that something involved her.  
  
“What are you guys plotting now?” She asked tiredly.  
“Absolutely nothing!” Yang countered.  
“Paranoid much?” Weiss countered.  
Ruby eyed each and every one of them. “When you three are concerned? Always.” She snarled.  
She never forgot or forgave Weiss for dumping water on her face in first year, Blake for tearing up her blanket with her claws, or Yang for anything she had done in her lifetime.  
“Rude!” Yang called.  
Blake just sighed. “We’ve been down here for hours, we might wanna get back to Jaune.” Blake added.  
Ruby blinked, took out her Scroll to notice exactly how long they had been down without JNPR, noted the no service icon, cursed, rounded up her team and booked it out of the tunnels.  
  
JNPR actively stared at RWBY when they appeared out of a hole near their base camp after hours of nothing and boring patrol after boring patrol.  
The girls looked exhausted and tired.  
“What…happened!?” Jaune was saying in alarm as he wasn’t the only one who stood up.  
Ruby just groaned as she collapsed on her butt.  
“Don’t — even — ask.” Ruby muttered.  
JNPR eyed each other and collectively thought that they would, and they would call on a bullhead to get them back to Beacon safely, and without invoking a fable RWBY fight.


	10. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin won't take a "We're going to Sumire" for an answer, and collectively questions all of Ruby's life choices to date. It's implied that RWBY+JNPR let Ruby deal with Ozpin because she seems to get direct answers out of the ex-wizard. Nora is a Mood that I aspire to be. Ozpin doesn't allow fire. Sumire hates them. Ruby shoves her scythe into places it probably shouldn't fit. There is a better plan than for Nora to break all their legs and it rhymes with revenge best being served cold. Ruby, Ozpin and Oscar are running on thin ice with the many charades they are playing at. You can take the headcanon that Ozpin was a father out of my cold dead hands. You can also take my headcanon he sees Ruby as a daughter out of my dead hands as well. Ozpin gets a hug because damn it, he needs one! And you can't tell me otherwise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more tags because while US!Ironwood isn't a homicidal maniac, Canon!Ironwood did throw hands (and a gun) at my 14-year-old son. And that is something I cannot forgive. He fell down a hole, Ironwood. A. _HOLE!_
> 
> In any case. RWBY finished. I'm still here. This is new. I'm...pretty sure this was meant to be uploaded last week? But it wasn't finished last week, so you'll have to forgive if there is no chapter next week, because I've only written a few pages about how Nora instigated the Fun RoundTM of the Vytal Festival for revenge against the Council. Everyone (including Ozpin) can't understand how they got here in the first place.  
> There is another dreaded Graduation Ball to write, and holy God am I not emotionally (or physically) ready to write that yet, I will cry. I have a rough outline of what goes down (it rhymes with confessions and rings). And why must I write a billion dresses? ...Maybe I'll just write what Ruby will wear and screw the rest of ORNG. Maybe. Probably not. Bear with me. 
> 
> So there's this thing going around with people imagining Oscar is a scarf? And I'm just sitting here going... He...Yeah, my Oscar is wearing one. Ruby made it? I am so confused. Did I start something? ''''?
> 
> I dunno, I'm tired. I'mma go lie down.

_If I told you this was only gonna hurt: If I warned you that the fire’s gonna burn, would you walk in? Would you let me do it first? Do it all in the name of love? Would you let me lead you even when you’re blind? In the darkness, in the middle of the night? In the silence, when there’s no one by your side. Would you call in the name of love? If I told you we could bathe in all the lights: Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky? Would you trust me when you’re jumping from the heights? Would you fall in the name of love? When there’s madness, when there’s poison in your head, when the sadness leaves you broken in your bed: I will hold you in the depths of your despair, and it’s all in the name of love. I wanna testify, scream in the holy light. You bring me back to life, and it’s all in the name of love.  
_ _—_ [_Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha_](https://youtu.be/RnBT9uUYb1w)

 _More music:_ _  
[Uta Arii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4qooL27-Bs) ver | [mewsic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vicCeN-gLA) ver — Umareru Negai | "Birth of a Wish"  
[Kygo & Rita Ora](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02EHhIRLmpE) — Carry On_

Chapter 9 — Year 4

Why Ozpin wouldn’t just take a: _we’re going to Sumire!_ as a text message to explain where they were going / why they wouldn’t be around Beacon for a few days without immediately asking for their counsel in a way that sounded like an order, made more than just Ruby twitch in concern.  
Ruby’s main concern in how much information Ozpin wouldn’t be able to give away, paired with how much he actually did without it sounding crazy or absurd.  
Not as if Ruby was going to dismiss anything Ozpin told her.  
She got enough from Oscar that sounded fantastical and fairytale-like to know the absurd was most likely true. And if Ozpin said there was a real danger without saying why then there would be _real_ danger.  
Simple as that.  
  
And if he wanted to talk to them before he granted them leave? So be it.  
As much as it concerned her the reason, she wasn’t about to mail herself — and her team — to the nearest post office and ignore his warnings, or what he wanted to say.

> _Going to talk  
>  to Ozpin now.  
> Wish me luck?  
> —RR_

Ruby got into the habit of documenting her comings and goings with Oscar, she didn’t want him to freak when he didn’t see either RWBY or JNPR around the grounds, seeing as him panicking wasn’t what Ruby was going for.  
If anything, him being frightened wasn’t anywhere close to what Ruby wanted.  
She remembered enough of how many times Oscar had nightmares to think of doing anything else. She remembered how his face crumpled in remorse, guilt and fear for her to do anything less.  
Ruby could remember how Sumire made Oscar appear near lifeless that she couldn’t ignore the place in her lifetime or leave it to her children: the next generation when she could make it better now.

> _About what?  
>  Your next patrol?  
> —OP_

Ruby stared at her Scroll at war with herself, he needed to know she was going, but actually telling him she was leaving to Sumire in just a text message sent shivers up her spine. What if he freaked? Sumire was such a sore spot with both him and Ozpin, she feared mentioning the name, and actually just didn’t want to tell Ozpin at all, hoping to spare not much time to close the gate and be back before dinner so neither of them knew she and her teams were gone.  
It would save them freaking out, but they would inevitably freak out if they couldn’t take care of the Sumire problem before dinner.  
  
“You need to tell him, Ruby.” Weiss interrupted.  
Ruby looked up to see not just Weiss, but both JNPR and RWBY watching her in concern.  
“But last time —! You didn’t see…” Ruby tried to explain.  
“I can imagine enough from your reaction.” Weiss told her gently, patting her shoulder.  
“He deserves the truth from you, Ruby.” Pyrrha said gently.  
“I know, I just…don’t want to cause him pain…” Ruby muttered, wiping a traitorous weeping eye.  
“It’s a fact of life that you inevitably cause him pain, no matter what you try, by accident or not.” Blake told her.  
  
Ruby wilted sadly.  
“But you can be as truthful as you can be and hope that you lessen that impact by not being distrustful.” Blake added.  
“I think Oscar knows when people aren’t being truthful, he’s got enough memories to contest that.” Yang put forward.  
Ruby twitched. There was no way in hells was she going to be another person who was on a list of people he couldn’t trust.  
It was the opposite of what she was trying to achieve with him.

> _Yeah, Ozpin asked us up when  
>  we told him we were going to  
> go to Sumire to take care of  
> the Grimm population there.  
> Will you be okay with all of us  
> going?  
> —RR_

Ruby showed the message to Yang before she sent it to see a second opinion.  
Yang shrugged and chucked the Scroll back.  
“It’s straight forward enough, he doesn’t have class right now, so if he doesn’t reply in five minutes go hunt him down.” Yang advised.  
Ruby nodded and sent the message.

>   
>  _Yeah that figures he would  
>  ask to see you before you  
> went. He knows the place  
> better and has the report  
> from my mission.  
>   
> I don’t remember much  
> but there was a lot of  
> Grimm.  
>   
> Let me know when you  
> go, and get back, okay?  
> —OP_

The messages in quick succession told Ruby he had thought of it a great deal, and probably knew more than he let on, but deferred her to Ozpin in a deflect. It didn’t go unnoticed, but maybe Ozpin could handle whatever Sumire meant to either of them more than Oscar could.  
Maybe it was because Oscar was actually _there_ , and Ozpin wasn’t made all the difference this time.

> _I’ll let you know, don’t  
>  worry! Like I wasn’t  
> going to!  
> Rude!!  
> —RR_

If anything, she could hopefully make him laugh.  
  
./.  
  
Immediately Ruby noticed that Ozpin was alone: there was no Glynda and there was no Qrow.  
People she knew was around, having seen both of them minutely here and there. Qrow was probably on a hunt that dealt well with his Semblance. While Ruby questioned where Glynda was, since there was no class, and she highly doubted Glynda went on missions during the school year.  
“…Ozpin?” Ruby called as they entered, seeing how he hadn’t greeted them.  
They all watched as the man looked up from his monitor to see the momentary confusion flicker across his face when he must have realised he hadn’t heard them enter. But his expression settled warmly to greet them, nonetheless.  
“There you are,” He greeted the same way he usually did, and got up to come around his desk to settle near them.  
  
Ruby regarded him softly.  
He looked more exhausted then tired. She didn’t dare ask if he felt his age (whatever the actual age of the man standing before her might be) for fear he would say he could remember worse, or in fact, he didn’t in the same sense as Oscar — his age didn’t count when he remembered aeons.  
But she noticed that perhaps the same amount of guilt and mourning was still present as if he was stuck and didn’t know how to get out of a reoccurring loop of mourning people his lives felt responsible for.  
Oscar hid it better, she guessed. But Ruby could see it on Ozpin’s face too clearly.  
  
“You called for us, sir?” Ruby asked, knowing that in most times, RWBY and JNPR let her lead Ozpin related encounters.  
As she hoped this conversation wouldn’t damage him as it had Oscar.  
Ozpin looked to her and nodded. “Yes, in fact, I wanted to question what you were planning to take with you.” He asked her.  
Ruby eyed everyone else, before looking back to Ozpin. “Would what we can carry be enough?” She asked, just to see his reaction.  
Ozpin eyed her critically, and she wondered what he thought of her at that moment.  
“I would dare say not, all things considered.” Ozpin reprimanded her.  
How he could do that and be gentle at the same time. She wondered how on Remnant he managed it. To come across as gentle and scolding her every life choice at the same time.  
At least she knew where Qrow learnt it from. Oscar to. Though Oscar seemed to be more gentle with her and scolding with everyone else.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes.  
“We’ve actually got a bullhead prepped to drop a few cases of ammo and supplies with us when we drop into Sumire. And we have the bullhead to be fuelled and ready to return to our location in under five minutes should we need it.” Ruby replied.  
They all watched the look of surprise wash over his face.  
“And you left this out before, why?” Ozpin asked curiously.  
Ruby shrugged awkwardly. “I just kinda wanted to see what you would say if we were going to waltz into Sumire with just what we could carry.” She said.  
Ozpin sided his head. “Your history regardless, I wouldn’t put it past you to actually go into Sumire with just what you could carry and end up with a positive solution.” He gibed at them.  
“Then why not let us?” Yang asked, or more like blurted out.  
  
Ozpin actually looked amused.  
“Because I’d rather ensure that positive outcome as much as I can, Miss Xiao Long.” Ozpin reminded her.  
Yang shrugged but conceded. It was a fair point.  
Ruby eyed her before looking back to Ozpin. “So…will it be enough?” She asked.  
Ozpin looked weary. “It will have to be.” He told her sagely.  
“So…how do we actually close the portal?” Ruby asked nervously.  
“You will need to have a clear sight to it, Miss Rose,” Ozpin started.  
But stalled hearing Nora groan. “Oh well, this is sure to be _easy.”_ Nora whined.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
It wasn’t.  
And no one was expecting it to be.  
Nora may have grumbled, but she did get to jump out of a perfectly stable airship surrounded by ammo caskets.  
So, she was happy.  
Ruby would have been happier if they could burn the entire place down.  
But Ozpin put his foot down at that suggestion.  
Party pooper.  
  
Ruby could see the issue.  
There were Grimm. Everywhere. From the moment they dropped in on the area, were the Grimm on top of them, despite Ruby being there.  
There were enough elders for the Grimm to think they had a chance in numbers.  
But it did mean than even a few hours into their mission that RWBY and JNPR hadn’t moved from their drop point, or anywhere close to moving towards the west forest, or making their way towards the ruins for respite.  
  
They couldn’t make headway into understanding why the Grimm retreated once sundown hit. But they were just grateful it happened all the same.  
With the Grimm retreat, meant that they could actually move, and explore the ruins to see if they could use it as cover.  
Yang had to haul Ruby back onto her feet when Ruby tripped and fumbled over a crumbled stonework of a once-mighty structure that was now lost to time and Grimm.  
“You okay?” Yang asked worriedly.  
Ruby nodded that she was and knelt down to place her hand on the stone.  
“It feels sad.” She muttered.  
She wondered what the stones could say if they could have talked.  
But she could gather enough from what Ozpin and Oscar hadn’t said to leave the place to its misery.  
So much that she sighed as he got up and turned back around to RWBY and JNPR. “Let’s find a place we can use as cover for tomorrow.” Ruby ordered.  
  
./.  
  
The morning brought more Grimm, but at least the remnants of the structure they found themselves in covered them enough that the Grimm dwindled in numbers that could surround them. Ruby made sure there was only one opening the Grimm could use and she made sure to plug it up with the firing end of Crescent Rose. Taking cover only when she needed to reload, or change ammo cartridges, which then the rest of her teams took point.  
They were again exhausted by the time nightfall came and scouted needed to be done for the drop ship resources, and to see if they could find the exact spot of the portal.  
  
At nightfall, Grimm scattered when they felt Ruby, as naturally as that came to both of them now, which resulted in her being outvoted to go and get resources and do the reconnaissance for the portal location.   
Flying over the forest made the Grimm screech at her protectively, so Ruby made sure to make sure next time she was fully loaded, and with her team.  
It was much easier to get the dropped resources which was dropped near the stone structure they found themselves holed up in.  
  
What Ruby wasn’t expecting was to come back to hearing Nora looking as if she wanted to smash her Scroll against the nearby stone wall.  
“Uh, what?” Ruby announced.  
“Yeah, you tell her it’s a bad idea for her to break it.” Yang was saying, holding up her hand in greeting as she spoke.  
Ruby sided her head. “And you won’t?” She asked curiously.  
Yang snorted. “Yeah, no, I’m with her in agreement.” Yang said as she stalked outside to breathe.  
“Uh, okay?” Ruby questioned looking to Jaune and Pyrrha for an answer.  
  
Pyrrha just sighed tiredly.  
“Take a look at the media sites.” Pyrrha told her.  
Ruby blinked but got out her Scroll to look.  
She could immediately understand.  
Each and every one of them condemned Beacon and Ozpin for the decision to have the Vytal Festival.  
  
“But it’s not his decision!” Ruby immediately sputtered out indignantly.  
Blake just snorted. “And they care? They’re looking for someone to blame.” She told.  
Ruby sighed and mentally groaned at how easy it was to just blame every bad-looking decision on Ozpin’s shoulders.  
On Oscar.  
  
It was exactly what each media site went for.  
The angle of blame, to make Ozpin out that he had the decision over every other kingdom to have the Vytal Festival back at Beacon so soon after its fall.  
For “prosperity”. Over the other kingdoms.  
They overlooked at how easy it was to see that Beacon was still recovering after all this time and immediately went for Ozpin’s head, not seeing it was anyone else’s decision.  
  
“Why don’t they just ask Ozpin for his comment?” Ruby was muttering.  
She then stopped to actually wonder if he could actually give it, based on how far the council was breathing down his throat about the Vytal Festival being back so soon.  
Ruby didn’t conceal her groan. No, he wouldn’t have been able to.  
Which was the worst part.  
If someone was going to take the fall for this if it ended badly. It would be Ozpin. Again.  
Not the council, who could safely hide behind him, at every turn.  
  
Ruby looked up and regarded every one of her teammates, noting that Yang had returned with healing fingers on one side.  
“So, who’s with me to murder the people of Vale Council?” Ruby asked brightly.  
And each and every one of them cheered in assent.  
And they may have spent the rest of the night planning their demise.  
  
It made for happier hunting come sunrise.  
Even if the Grimm knew where they were, they didn’t seem to understand that seeing the firing end of Crescent Rose meant they would die.  
They just kept coming, and Ruby thought of each of the ones she dispatched as one person from the Vale Council.  
It made for a good counting game, and rematch.  
  
By the third night, they were all fed up.  
“Aright. I’m storming, coming with?” Ruby was up, twirling Crescent Rose to fold it up.  
“Oh, thank gods, I thought you would never ask!” Nora crowed happily, immediately standing up and throwing her hands up gleefully.  
The forest, as well, was off-limits to fire, thanks to Ozpin previously putting his foot down at Nora asking if they could just simply burn it to the ground happily.  
He gave a heavily veiled response of many pretty words that, to Ruby’s understanding, meant the place basically boiled down to a graveyard.  
And Ruby would respect his wishes to leave it alone. Even if the Grimm didn’t.  
  
They knew by the time Grimm acted up they were getting closer.  
They weren’t sure how “far in” the reports from ORNG meant based on actual measurement to determine where the exact location of the portal was.  
“Oh, come on! We have to be getting closer by now.” Jaune was groaning an hour in.  
“If not, we’ll need to retreat because I’m on my last lot of ammo!” Yang yelled out.  
Through the clearing made of Weiss’ Arma Gigas, Ruby spotted the dark pool of the portal.  
“I see it!” Ruby announced and she burst into her Semblance to run over the Grimm, who if they weren’t elders, still ran out of her way.  
With her shout, her teammate went to making sure the elders wouldn’t overwhelm her when she dropped out of her Semblance, and to make sure where the nearest cover would be, since blinding light was, essentially, _blinding_.  
  
And with a flash, all nearby Grimm were eradicated, as well as the portal, simmering in its own ash.  
Ruby dropped to her knees in exhaustion.  
Yang rushed to her sister to make sure she was alright, kneeling next to her and looking to her in concern.  
“So,” Ruby looking up as she panted. “You think Ozpin will let us have a day off for this?” She asked.  
Yang gave her a soft look. “Maybe if you were the one asking, sis.” She said.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
For those who knew Ozpin well, couldn’t say without numerous recall that the man had a soft spot for Ruby.  
He didn’t seem to be able to put up any kind of defence against her unless her life was at stake, then she would get nowhere with him regardless of what she said to counter his argument.  
But she knew by now that if he put his foot down, it was for a good reason, and she stopped arguing.  
It was like arguing with Oscar. She never got anywhere, if he thought she would end up dead because of an idea she put forth.  
  
If any of these arguments happened around Yang, she got a peculiar look about her that Ruby needed to pull her aside for, having seen it one too many times.  
“What’s with your face?” Ruby asked, after a particular mission that Ruby proposed to do that went a little too close to what was left of Sumire after its Grimm populace eradication.  
Ruby’s point was that the portal was no longer there, so alas so would the major Grimm population.  
Ozpin’s point was that the place should be left alone, and she never set foot in its ash and dust again.  
He won that battle after she categorised his facial emotions that bleared fear and worry.  
  
“He…” Yang tried to say what she was thinking. “…He’s acting like dad used to, before…you know…” She ended awkwardly.  
Ruby blinked. She didn’t know.  
She couldn’t remember her father ever acting like how Ozpin was. She had no memories of her father before a time her mother had been alive.  
“And that’s…upsetting?” Ruby asked confused, trying to gage her sister’s sadness and its origins.  
Yang looked to her, still with a frown that looked young on her face. “No. No…its just…hard.” She mumbled sadly.  
“Oh…” Ruby had muttered. “…Will you be okay?” She asked.  
  
Yang gave a little sigh and shrugged noncommittedly.  
“If you ever get confused about how he is reacting, he’s acting like a dad.” Yang told her.  
Ruby blinked in realisation. “What!” She screeched.  
“Good luck ever getting that past him!” Yang yelled and rushed off.  
“Yang!” Ruby screamed and run after her. “Come back here and explain!”  
“NOPE!” Yang yelled happily as she ran.  
Ruby never did get a good explanation out of her. And she didn’t think she get one out of Ozpin.  
So, she safely never mentioned it to him.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
“Hey, Oscar?” Ruby questioned in a spare moment that had found themselves in, with ORNG being occupied with Glynda for some assessment or something that didn’t need Oscar for, and RWBY+JPNR with breakfast, Nora steadfast that the cereal was _hers_ , thanks very much everyone else.  
Oscar turned to her with open curiosity. “What’s up?” He questioned.  
“Can I ask something? You can totally not answer if it’s weird or whatever.” Ruby started.  
She watched as Oscar blinked at her in confusion. “Well, I’ll try in any case if I can?” He answered, his head siding to one side.  
  
Ruby sighed in vexation about the other conversation she had with Yang about this.  
She wondered if Oscar knew any better, or at least could confirm or deny Yang’s suspicion on why Ruby got away with so much with Ozpin since forever.  
“Yang said that Ozpin acts fatherly towards me…” Ruby started.  
  
She watched as Oscar didn’t exactly look surprised.  
All for it, the boy actually nodded.  
“He has been a father before, Ruby.” Oscar advised, gently reminding her.  
Ruby tucked that information away, knowing that if Ozpin had been, then technically so _had Oscar_.  
“But why me?” Ruby asked.  
Oscar looked at her. At the look, Ruby paused seeing the emotions cross across his face that told her he was going down memory lane.  
She could wait if he needed time to explain.  
“Well, for one, subconsciously: you’re still a Rose for both of us .” Oscar started.  
Ruby stalled.  
 _Oh._  
“…Is that bad?” Ruby asked.  
  
Oscar looked at her with a kind of expression that said he wanted to whack her one before he burst out laughing.  
“No!” He laughed. “Did you forget that we look to our Roses for guidance? Or that we completely suck at decision making without you around?” He was still laughing.  
Ruby blinked. “So why the father act?” She asked pouting.  
Oscar still had mirth clinging to him. “Because you’re a child? Even if you could and do guide us still. You are still your mother’s daughter, and he still feels guilty over her.” Oscar told her.  
Ruby stared. “…But you don’t act like that.” She muttered.  
  
Oscar choked.  
“In the god’s names, _no_ , I don’t. That’s just a _Me_ thing.” He glared at her for giggling. “I had to go against everything _in me_ to get over the fact that everything, but my heart was saying it was morally wrong to have feelings for you like that.” He grouched.  
“Was it that bad?” Ruby asked in concern.  
Oscar shook his head. “No, it just hasn’t happened before, all things considered about our Roses, most times, while we took their guidance, we tried to stay separate for obvious reasons that could have killed us. Getting closer typically means being accidentally in the _way_.” Oscar informed.  
“Why didn’t you?” Ruby grumbled, remembering the conversation they had years ago about how she could kill him if she glared at him wrongly at the time, and still could presently.  
“Because _I_ was different. _You_ were different. And I felt like everyone and everything else could go to hell anyway.” Oscar confined.  
  
“Then…?” Ruby prompted.  
Oscar just sighed. “It’s just an _Ozpin_ thing. He remembers doing wrong by your mother, by letting her go in the first place, he remembers that because of this, your father changed drastically into the man you know as your father now. First and foremost, he remembers all the children he has done wrong by and never wishes to do wrong by you. He may not be your father by blood, but he has faith in you like a father would, and he never wants to see you come to harm.” Oscar told her.  
  
For some reason, Ruby felt herself tearing up, and hiding her head when she could control her tears.  
Oscar waited for her to wipe her eyes.  
“He’ll never try to do wrong by you, as far as he can try, Ruby.” He told her honestly. “While he isn’t perfect, not by a longshot: You might get mad at him at times for the choices he makes, or the things he does, or stuff he imposes on you for what he thinks is for your safety. But at least he comes by it honestly and protectively.” Oscar added.  
Suddenly everything made sense.  
  
And Ruby couldn’t stop her tears, she made a quick lookup and down the hallway, seeing no one she pulled Oscar to her and hid her head into his shoulder.  
Oscar gave a jump and squeak of surprise but didn’t deny her an wrapped his arms around her.  
“And neither will I, _amica_ _mea_.” Oscar promised.  
She cried. She still had no idea what the word meant to him, but it was something he had only said at least once before, back in Atlas. She had a feeling it was precious.  
“I’m not ready still, to know what that means?” Ruby sniffled.  
Oscar gave out a chuckle. “Maybe soon.” He added.  
She could wait.  
  
There was a second where Ruby chose to barge in on Ozpin, once she was sure that no one was there, but the ex-wizard.  
Ruby stood as the lift closed behind her, and he rose seeing her there, worry written on his face.  
“Miss Rose?” He questioned as he came around his desk.  
She could give him that, since most times she had come by herself, something bad had happened.  
Ruby tucked that lightbulb piece of information away: that she more recently she ran to him, instead of anyone else when she was in trouble.  
“Are you alright?” He questioned.  
Hearing him and his concern, she bounded over to him, and hugged him tightly.  
She would have laughed at the little confused noise he made had she been more naïve about knowing its reasons. She was more sadder that he needed to make the noise in the first place.  
“Thank you…” She muttered into him.  
  
She felt him pat her head.  
“Whatever for?” He asked, his tone softly confused but still fond.  
Ruby gave out a puff of air, and he had no choice but to chuckle at her fondly.  
“Just for everything, I guess?” She muttered.  
“I’ll take that point, then, Miss Rose,” He said, and she could hear his mirth. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked again.  
Ruby pulled back and grinned. “I’m fine, I just wanted to thank you.” She told him.  
She watched as he regarded her fondly, but a little helplessly at her actions.  
And because of it, she couldn’t help but resolve to make sure he was never confused about how to react to her.  
He could be her father if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscar's words _"amica mea"_ for Ruby is so cute. She'll figure it out eventually.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be perfectly summed up perfectly between how different a thought to writing process can be. The plan for this chapter was the reverse to what actually got written. Did it want to be written any other way? No. And goes between "Give Ozpin a goddamn hug" versus "How much foreshadowing can I put in 10 pages?" versus "Fun Round gets demoted because foreshadowing won" (Like I haven't put enough foreshadowing in this god damn series already?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This finally got written and then I died? I also finally got my house keys, so I'll be moving next week (fun). So I'll probably be without internet for the foreseeable future (more fun!)  
> Pray for me.  
> I don't know when this will get updated next since the next chapter hasn't been written yet and I don't know when it will. T_T
> 
> In other unrelated news: I also got sucked into watching _Rise of Skywalker_ and I think I had an existential crisis throughout the entire movie, because I ranted about every second thing (because some of it was stupid), (or what the _fuck_ JJ?!) and even to further my crisis is that by the end of the movie (also fuck the ending? Tell me _that_ scene made any sense in the grand scheme of anything, or that it was worth a damn. Prove me wrong.) I somehow ended up shipping Bey, yet hate Reylo. I don't know how. Help me Ao3. You're my only hope.

_I can feel it tempting me, this picture-perfect scene. I will dive headfirst into an undiscovered world! I wondered if someday I’d travel so far, I could leave it all behind. No matter if it took forever to move one step at a time. There’s something better, there is a dream, that will give us all hope to share. More than the stars in the sky, more beautiful than flowers and gems, so bright. We reach out. Just like a window or a hologram. If the wounds I’ve suffered finally tear off with a scab, or I stumble on this road that I’m travelling, I know that I’ll become stronger than I am! Whenever I tremble ‘cause I know the shadow of tomorrow’s getting close. Shooting past the misty sky, is a rainbow coloured light, calling out my name from oh so far away! No matter where I might be, after so long I’ve learned, I know someday I’ll find my place within that undiscovered world  
— NICO Touches the Walls  
[(Sam Luff Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fempWo1s_CM)_

_Other music:  
[Christina Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDeu9Z5p6FQ) — I Believe  
[Karliene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UudTAY1OFlY) — Listen to the Wind _  
  
Chapter 10 — Year 4  
  


No one gave Ruby any slight for choosing to not have an active role inside the Vytal Festival Ball, because as soon as RWBY mentioned it, Ruby paled, in what looked like fright, _and bolted_.  
As a concerned big sister, Yang immediately went after her.  
  
“Sis?” Yang asked once she found Ruby.  
Ruby ended up bolting outside, away from prying eyes to see her head against the brick and her balled up fists next to it.  
“Sorry, Yang, but I…—” Ruby tried getting out.  
“What spooked you enough you bolted?” Yang asked.  
Ruby moved her head enough that Yang could see her, her eyes were pleading.  
“I can’t do a formal night pretending I wouldn’t want to dance with Oscar, only to go and not be able to do that. It _hurts_ , Yang!” Ruby hissed.  
  
Yang looked at her sister. Gauged what she found there in her form.  
Ruby looked like she was barely holding up with whatever rouse she needed to perform while she was at Beacon. Amongst students who knew her as their professor.  
She really did wonder at how thin a line she was walking. At how thin it got each time she misstepped.  
She wondered at how far Ozpin (and, by extension, Oscar), would go to protect this girl and to keep her in their lives.  
How much trouble would they all be in if they were found out?  
  
Yang mentally sighed. “Is it really that bad?” She asked.  
Ruby nodded. If this came crashing down and the Council found out? She didn’t dare imagine the cost it would be on Ozpin. Not with how much trouble he was with them already.  
“Okay, so what? We don’t do the ball, but we can patrol it, yes? That’s more likely to not make everything go up ship creek?” Yang questioned.  
Ruby managed to giggle at the analogy. “Yes. That’ll work.” She ended up muttering.  
Yang just sighed. “I’ll go tell everyone else. You fix your breathing.” She ordered and left her sister be.  
Males were too much trouble.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby was grateful that no one seemed to bring it up again, and that the night went a lot smoother than previous. Nothing happened out of the ordinary, no Grimm came close to Beacon or the fairgrounds then what RWBY+JNPR were unhappy with. Blake yawned one time too many, and Yang stuffed her fist into her mouth, causing Blake to shriek awake, and a tackle fight broke out, that Nora gleefully attended, via piledriving into their sides victoriously with vindication that _finally_ something was happening.  
By this point, those who weren’t affected by the tackle, just sighed tiredly: no one was prepared to deal with Nora when it was the lighter side of midnight.  
  
Ruby was just glad that no one saw them, they had a reputation to uphold: that they were doing their jobs, and not looking like they were slacking off to a novice who couldn’t see they were keyed up enough to jump each other as they waited for something, _anything_ bad to happen.  
Not that anything happened, and they all went home bored and tired.  
  
It was only a few days after that, but before the colosseum would be put into effect, that Ozpin called them all in once more.  
This time Glynda was there, as was Qrow.  
“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby yelled and was suddenly hanging off his arm. “Hi!” She chirped happily.  
Qrow gave her a fond look and ruffled her hair. “Hey, kiddo.” He greeted her.  
Ruby frowned at him. He looked better, somehow. Not that she could pinpoint it, or why she had the feeling.  
  
“So…!” Ozpin started, and with it, Ruby raced back to where her team was and offered a salute that was now the norm to see as a different style to those given from the rest of the members of teams RWBY and JNPR. No one really dared to ask where Oscar got it from, or why Ozpin never said anything about the change. “We are here today to discuss the closing ceremony of the Vytal Festival…” Ozpin left hanging and looking for ideas.  
  
No one was very fond of the menacingly gleeful look Nora’s face morphed into as soon as the path was open for her to speak.  
Ruby saw that even _Ozpin_ looked wary of her.  
But, that was Nora. And Nora had revenge firmly planted in her mind about how to go about getting it on the Vale Council.  
And it rhymed with complete and absolute _destruction_.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby signalled for RWBY and JNPR to leave without her.  
And they did so without argument.  
While Ruby was in half a mind to be _concerned_ that Ozpin (let alone Glynda and Qrow) _agreed_ to Nora’s plan for the closing ceremony, the other half of her was also worried.  
“Ozpin?” Ruby called, once the elevator closed and she could hear its descent, pressed the button so it would come back up in five or so minutes for her, and spinning back around the face him.  
She watched as he sided his head, puzzled at her, while Glynda looked a little unsettled, and Qrow had a frown on his face.  
“Miss Rose?” He asked, as custom these days.  
  
Ruby walked back over to him and saw the exact moment he took notice of her concern and matched it. As always, she let him discern if she was injured in a second flat, (even if she wasn’t five seconds ago).  
“Are you alright?” He prompted as soon as he couldn’t find anything physical.  
There was that tone again. The one she had titled his Father Voice.  
If anything, she could note it because she always seemed to deflate.  
With him taking a step closer and leant her head forward to rest on him, ignoring both Glynda and Qrow’s gasp of surprise. But she did note more giddily that he didn’t make any questioning noises at her resting her head on him outwardly anymore.  
“Will this come back to bite you?” She muttered.  
  
She more felt than heard the little fond exhale he gave because of her.  
“That’s your worry?” Ozpin asked, fondness colouring his entire tone.  
She gave a grumble and she felt him chuckle.  
“Will it?” She stressed. “Because if it will, I swear, I’ll stop Nora—” Ruby stalled in confusion when she felt him pat her head.  
“No, Miss Rose. Her plan will not, “come back to bite me”, you can relax.” He told her.  
Ruby rose out of her lean, to look up at him, her eyes narrowing to see if he was lying.  
He let her judge.  
“Can you tell me how it could?” She asked.  
  
Ruby watched as Ozpin stalled for a second as if he needed to think outside of Nora’s plan, to sum up, the worst-case scenario, of how badly the plan could spiral.  
“If somehow, Miss Valkyrie’s plan spirals enough that the colosseum’s gravity suspenders fail or cause the Grimm to reappear over the fairgrounds…” Ozpin told her.  
Ruby nodded. That would be bad.  
“Okay, so the plan itself, it’s fine? It won’t harm you that we essentially hijack the entire ceremony too verbally abuse the Vale Council?” Ruby asked, insistently.  
  
Ozpin blinked at her, he looked almost confused at her concern. “I know how to handle the council, Miss Rose.” Ozpin told her, he glared at Qrow when he suspiciously started coughing.  
“You’re sure?” She asked, making Ozpin look back to her.  
Ozpin couldn’t help but chuckle at her, and pat her head again: And for the first time she responded by playfully grouching and grabbed his hand within hers, she looked up at him, a giggle and a happier smile on her face, as if she finally understood the gesture, and a role she could play within it.  
  
Ruby ignored the confused Qrow and Glynda off to one side, happy to know that her subconscious autonomous reaction to him didn’t make him mad.  
“Now, will you answer my question?” Ozpin asked, leaning away.  
Ruby nodded. “Sure.” She told him.  
  
She noted the concern.  
“Are you sure Oscar will be alright?” Ozpin asked.  
It was a fair question since Oscar remembered the last Vytal Festival very differently than he did, she even noted Qrow and Glynda’s expressions morphed into twin looks of concern.  
They had probably both been brought up to date about Oscar, his Semblance and what had happened when he went to Sumire.  
  
Ruby nodded. “I’ll be able to tell.” She confirmed.  
It didn’t relieve the threesome of frowns still aimed at her.  
“What if you cannot see him directly? How will you tell then?” Glynda asked.  
Now, Ruby was confused. “…I don’t need to see him to be able to tell?” Ruby questioned.  
“How?” Qrow asked.  
“I can sense his emotions. I know what they look and feel like when he’s not in control.” Ruby told them.  
Ruby stiffened when Ozpin took hold of her arm. “How, exactly.” He asked, almost demanded.  
  
Ruby frowned, before remembering she never told him about the Semblance Jar.  
“Oh,” She breathed, not that it helped Ozpin calm down. “Right, I forgot to tell you. Ever since I was in Atlas,” She ignored Qrow questioning when she had returned to that ice hellhole and _why_ would she ever want to. “Weiss and Atlas’ scientists were working on making Semblance’s take physical form, and since mine kinda already does that, they asked if I could be guinea pig…” She was aware she was probably babbling because of Ozpin’s continued look of alarm. “…In essence, um, jarred Semblances, once given to someone else, that person can feel the person the Semblance is from, no matter where they are.” Ruby tried to explain quickly and brought up her Scroll to flip through her photos to show Ozpin what she meant.  
  
Ruby watched Ozpin’s expression anxiously, there was an old fear in his eye that bloomed as soon as she said she could sense Oscar, and she wondered which lifetime it came from.  
It seemed to settle into relief and it made her wonder again if she would ever be able to ask its origin.  
“Okay, weird, but why couldn’t you just show us _his_ jar, since you can feel him?” Qrow asked, having come in closer to see her Scroll.  
Ruby gave out a nervous chuckle. “See, I don’t actually have his.” Ruby said nervously as she tucked her Scroll away.  
  
The threesome of frowns was back.  
“I thought it was natural since ever since I gave it to him, back after what happened in Sumire, it’s been that way, but Weiss said it wasn’t supposed to, since I didn’t have his jar on me, and he actually doesn’t even have one made. But taking the jar away from Oscar, freaks him out, and there are only so many times he doesn’t have the jar on him, and those times he doesn’t I can’t sense him, so it’s because of the jar that I can sense him. Nothing else.” Ruby stressed.  
Ruby saw the look of contemplation sweep over Ozpin’s face, but he didn’t elaborate.  
“And it doesn’t hurt either of you?” Glynda asked.  
  
Ruby looked to her and shook her head.  
“The only thing is that Oscar freaks out when he has to put it down. But if it keeps him from destroying an entire room when I’m not around… There’s no harm, right?” She questioned, looking back to Ozpin for confirmation.  
“He can now actively destroy _a room_? By _himself_?” Qrow hissed out incredulously and was ultimately ignored by everyone else as he ultimately thought back to when he saw Oscar last near destroy a room _which he was in_ at the time.  
“Has it felt that bad since he has taken possession of your Semblance Jar?” Ozpin asked.  
  
Ruby took a second to think.  
“Only towards the end of my teaching period, and that was mainly because of me, and my emotions being emulated through the jar, and the petal structure changing colour to reflect it that he reacted badly.” Ruby told.  
Ozpin remembered that conversation with a more tearful eyed Ruby who begged him to take her off teaching, but Ruby watched as he frowned.  
“How do you mean the petals changed structure?” Ozpin asked.  
  
Ruby blinked at him, confused.  
“My petals change in my mood.” She added.  
She saw it didn’t help.  
“Is that not a thing previously?” She asked.  
Ozpin shook his head mutely.  
“Can you demonstrate?” Glynda asked.  
“Uh, sure? Hang on?” Ruby asked.  
They nodded, and Ruby took her Scroll back out.

> _Don’t freak out for about  
>  five minutes if you feel my  
>  emotions go haywire.  
>  Trying to show Ozpin and  
>  co that my Semblance  
>  has evolved.  
>  What are you doing  
>  right now, actually?  
>  Why didn’t you say my  
>  petals were different to  
>  others?  
>  — RR_

“What are you doing?” Qrow asked seeing her typing.  
Ruby looked up. “You want a demonstration?” They nodded. “They react to emotions, to demonstrate, I’ll need to go through them, and if I don’t warn Oscar, he’ll freak when he feels, and sees the changes via the Jar.” Ruby elaborated.  
She saw they understood, and her Scroll vibrated.

> _Okay, I will definitely  
>  freak out, why are you  
>  showing them?  
>  I’m near the end of  
>  class before lunch,  
>  do you want me to  
>  come over?  
>  Also, what do you  
>  mean your petals have  
>  changed? They emulate  
>  colour outside of the jar  
>  as well?  
>  — OP_

Ruby groaned at his response.  
She couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

> _I hope you’re joking about  
>  that. I don’t think you need  
>  to, unless you actually freak  
>  out?  
>  My petals change wavelength  
>  depending on mood and only  
>  change colour when I feel  
>  really bad.  
>  This came about because Oz  
>  asked if I thought you will be  
>  alright with the festival.  
>  Since you know.  
>  And he kinda got really  
>  freaked out over it when I said  
>  I could sense you._
> 
> _— RR_

> _Yeah. That makes sense.  
>  — OP_

> _HOW!?_
> 
> _— RR_

> _I’ll tell you some other  
>  time.  
>  — OP_

Ruby ended up shoving her Scroll back into her pocket with a huff.  
Maybe she didn’t want to know.  
“Will he be alright?” Ozpin asked.  
“He’s a butt-face, and he’s finishing class, so if he isn’t, he’ll be here soon enough.” Ruby grumbled and noted the amused face Ozpin pulled at her name-calling Oscar.  
  
Ruby pulled up her hood and saw the little flinch Ozpin made and resolved to apologise for it later.  
Before they could ask, Ruby was scenting blood-red petals around her as she stood still. Before she blinked at a passing thought and got her Scroll back out and tossed it to Qrow, who barely caught it.  
“Monitor my Scroll in case Oscar rings. It’s the only noise it’ll make, for calls or otherwise.” Ruby said.  
Qrow literally watched the Scroll like a hawk with a nervous glint in his eye in his hope he didn’t break the machine in his hand miraculously.  
  
All around them littered red petals that were lazy in nature as they twirled in a wind they couldn’t feel fading away around them, and originating from Ruby as she concentrated on staying still.  
The room felt peaceful. Peering at Ruby’s face, saw that she was.  
They watched as she gave a glance towards Qrow and then closed her eyes.  
The room feel started to change, as did the temperament of the petals.  
Agitation replaced peaceful. The petals twitching and pacing faster in the air around them.  
The feel inside the room changed drastically again as if suddenly the temperature changed negatively, and the air rushed out of everything.  
Agitation was replaced by a deep never-ending hole of loss and clogging pain.  
It was only then that the petals froze and littered the floor, no longer dancing.  
  
Everything in them flinched at the feeling, but Ozpin more so when the petals changed from their dulling red from agitation to breaking black, that he almost took a step back.  
Ruby was watching him for a reaction, and when she saw his reaction; she could only see Oscar.  
And _it hurt_.  
It hurt to know she was _right_. 

Seeing his reaction, she immediately threw the emotion out of her, and it felt like the room got whiplash, and not from the sudden temperature change or for the fact the petals tore up from the ground.  
  
Ruby pulled her hood down and gave an apologetic smile to Ozpin as petals, now red as they usually were, faded from view.  
“You’re saying previous Roses haven’t emulated through their petals?” She asked curiously, not that she could remember having the conversation with Ozpin to say she knew about that.  
Ozpin blinked at her. “Have you always been able to?” He questioned.  
She almost glared at his dodge but seeing the old fear in his eye she didn’t challenge it, instead, she shook her head. “No, I noticed it recently. It’s kinda hard to not notice the change when they go black.” Ruby told him.  
  
“You know,” A sudden voice called, making them all jump and Ruby twirl to see Oscar suddenly standing there. “I knew you were going to do it, but I still felt myself freaking out.” He said.  
Ruby shivered and put her hand over her heart as she tried to come back down from panicking.  
None of them had heard the elevator announce him, or even the noise it made going back down, (or back up for that matter).  
Oscar came over to Ruby and gave her a concerned look, which she whined at and waved him off.  
She would get her breathing back sooner or later.  
  
Oscar gave Ozpin a look over, before tugging at his scarf only to pull out a chain to hurl it and its contents at Ozpin, who caught it blindly.  
Ruby shivered at the sudden loss of Oscar and gave a confused whine when she couldn’t suddenly feel Ozpin.  
  
Ozpin, on the other hand, could now feel Ruby’s retreating panic at Oscar’s sudden appearance so much that he felt himself shiver blindly and immediately give the jar back to Ruby.  
“I didn’t…?” Ruby paused as if confused. “I didn’t feel you.” She muttered looking from Ozpin to Oscar.  
She saw a conversation spanning ages cross their faces with an unsettlement she couldn’t understand before Oscar looked to her and held up a hand.  
Ruby gave her jar back to him and felt him settle back to where he belonged within her senses as he tucked the jar under his clothes.  
  
“That was fun.” Oscar quipped. “Let’s never do it again.” He added, as if in an order.  
Ruby agreed. Oscar could keep it if it meant her mind wasn’t alone in silence.  
Whatever Ozpin old fear was for, it appeared eased, and not needed. It was if the jar was something else, and not cause for fear, but there was now a knowing look about him, that Oscar glared at him for.  
“Not. A. _Word_.” Oscar suddenly hissed seeing the look appear on Ozpin’s face.  
Much to everyone else’s confusion, and to Ozpin’s further amusement.  
  
./.  
  
“Oscar…?” Ruby asked, much later, and once Oscar literally corralled her out of Ozpin’s office.  
Oscar looked at her. “Hm?” He asked.  
Ruby sided her head.  
“What was that all about, before, with the jar and between you and Ozpin?” She asked.  
Ruby watched as fondness settled on his face peacefully. “When you’re ready, _amica mea_ , when you’re ready.” He told her.  
Ruby stalled in walking, even if he didn’t, to stare at him blankly. Then raced to catch up. “But one day, right?” She asked.  
Oscar chuckled, and took hold of her hand. “One day, Ruby.” He promised.  
She could leave it at that.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
_“There will be a round of fun. Including our winning team, ORNG. And our returning team RWBY.”_ Ozpin said.  
Ruby nearly gave out a bark of laughter at Oscar’s emotions.  
He was so going to kill her when this was all said and done.  
Even if Oscar wasn’t wild about the prospect, the entire Colosseum was going _nuts_.  
But she would somehow need to project to him that he needed to play along somehow so they could slowly drag Vale Council to their knee’s passive-aggressively, even further than the verbal beat downs Nora had already started handing out throughout the previous battles.  
Only Nora didn’t stop at berating the people on Vale’s Council. She tore down those who saw the Vytal Festival (and Ozpin’s place in it all), which meant every single broadcasting station, TV and radio.  
Because their negative tone was only going to breed more negative Grimm-attracting emotions to the people taking in their message.  
  
Ruby tried to send her apologies to Oscar, as well as placations for him to please play along. She nearly damn choked at the heated glare he served her when he saw her with the rest of RWBY and JNPR coming on stage.  
_Please play along._ She pleaded at him.  
She wondered if she actually saw his small nod at her or not.  
_I will._  
_That_ , though? That she actually _heard_.  
She was so taking him back to Atlas to figure out _how_.  
  
No one was willing to tell Nora otherwise that she couldn’t participate _and_ commentate _at the same time_.  
When she mentioned it to Ozpin, he just shrugged and told her to do her worst.  
She grinned sinisterly at that.  
Ruby noted that (aside from Oscar) the rest of ORNG looked at them as if they had stars coming out of their eyes from awe.  
So much she grinned. “Hello Pines.” She greeted.  
She _felt_ Oscar’s ire at her and ignored Yang’s choke altogether.  
She was going to try and have fun even if it killed them all.  
  
The girls saluted.  
“Professor _Rose_.” Oscar bit out.  
Yang choked again.  
Ruby got the feeling that Oscar was this close to throwing something at her head. She ended up grinning at him.  
“So, what does this Round of _Fun_ include.” Oscar asked, oozing sarcasm. Ruby almost barked a laugh. He wasn’t one bit enthused.  
“Well!” Nora jumped in, gleefully. “We’re gonna TVT!” She added.  
Oscar immediately paled and looked to Ruby in alarm.  
_That doesn’t sound like_ fun _. That sounds like a terrible idea!_ She somehow heard him freak.  
_Can you think of it as sparring?_ She tried to ask him, not quite sure if the words transmitted.  
She felt him consider the idea, then a frown settled over his face.  
  
“Why TVT?” Gail asked.  
Nora actually huffed. “Because anything else we thought of, like capture the flag or Defend involve speed, and since Ruby’s Semblance involves _speed_ , she cheats.” Nora growled.  
Ruby screeched out indignantly. “I do _not_!” She yelled.  
Nash looked to JNPR. “Okay so you have two teams, what about us?” She asked.  
Jaune grinned. “Oh, we’re just here to comment, don’t worry, we’ll help with RWBY.” He laughed.  
Ruby turned and glared at him. “ _Rude_.” She hissed.  
Jaune put up his hands in mock surrender, with a huge grin on his face which didn’t help his cause.  
  
By the time everyone in the stadium got up to speed, and the arena changed into one side rock and the other forestry, RWBY and split so had ORNG, with JNPR on the outskirts, grinning way too hard for it to be legal.  
Ruby knew Nora had an end game, she had the controls of the system, as well as a coms system in her ear, but when she’s dodging vines every five seconds curtesy of Nash? Nora’s voice went out of her system completely. Ruby couldn’t even _sense_ wherever Oscar had hidden. Which he had somehow figured out how to do across the feedback the jar provided as well.  
“Hey, Professor _Rose_?” Came his voice, speak of the devil.  
  
Ruby stalled, turning to him, to see his wider stance, Silvis out to the side, and to see a massive sinister grin her body did a full shiver at.  
She had a bad feeling about this. She choked on her own reply, and only managed a strangled squeak that made his grin widen further.  
She then saw the mass amount of _floating rocks and boulders_ around him.  
“Just how much fun are you having right now?” He asked.  
Ruby, currently, was not having much fun at all.  
“Now hold still.” He added, _gleefully_.  
Ruby yelped as they moved towards her, screamed as she got out of dodge.  
She would kill Nora later. Oscar would probably help bury the body.  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure if it was any consolidation that she was the only one he didn’t need to hold back on as much with the others. (Not that he ever used the extent of his knowledge, his power, or Silvis on her either), but as ORNG was bested by RWBY and JNPR, and they turned on each other, it left Ruby and Oscar the last ones standing.  
Mostly because she guessed Oscar knew she could get out of the way, or that he subconsciously could never hurt her in any capacity willingly. But to everyone else? It looked like he was using the full extent of his power at her, and with everyone else. No one, but those who know Oscar personally, would know any better.  
  
Just when she thought she had got away, she felt herself lose gravity and she fell, nearly hitting her head had the wind not buffeted her in a way no one else noticed, so it looked like she hit the ground harder than she actually did.  
_Sorry!_ She heard Oscar scream out.  
Ruby heard her Scroll go off, alerting her to her K’O in Aura. Only then did she feel her body go limp and she burst out laughing. Of course, Oscar would distract her, only to knock her down in the least (life) threatening way possible that he could think of.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him flipping Silvis down and running to her, hidden-yet-visible-to-her concern on his face and once he reached her he held out his hand to help her up.  
Faintly she heard Nora screaming something.  
“Here, Professor Rose?” Oscar was saying as he grabbed her hand so he could pull her up.  
Ruby just groaned, the sooner she could rid him the need to call her that the better.  
At least with the closing ceremony finishing up, graduation was looming, and it meant she could rid him of his need to call her that in public, or _hell_ , anywhere.  
But it did mean she needed to find another god’s damn dress to wear. Hip _Hip_ **_Hurray_**.


End file.
